


Не тронет их время

by Ariabart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Discrepancy, Asexual!Sherlock, Drug Use, Language, M/M, Mild Sexuality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: Грегу Лестрейду было сорок три года, когда он впервые встретил Шерлока Холмса.Два года спустя оказалось, что Шерлок стал частью его жизни (как и стремительно появившаяся седина. И эксперименты на кухне.) И он, неожиданно даже для себя, привязался к Шерлоку.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nor the Years Condemn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263121) by [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 



Грег Лестрейд встретился с Шерлоком январским вторником, вскоре после полудня. Шерлок, которого нашли лежащим без сознания лицом в луже собственной крови, увидел Лестрейда только в выходные, когда очнулся в больнице от наркотической комы и зафиксировал мутный взгляд на человеке, спасшем ему жизнь.  
Лестрейду было сорок три: слишком стар, чтобы заботиться о гениальном наркомане - а Шерлок, несомненно, был гением, даже когда бредил, накачанный обезболивающим - и слишком молод, чтобы думать о чем-нибудь другом. Несмотря на все, что он успел увидеть за прожитые годы, Грег сохранил свое чувство юмора, и был еще достаточно самоотверженным, чтобы пригласить дрожащее и довольно жалкое человеческое существо к себе домой. Большинство людей назвали бы это наивностью, но Лестрейду всегда было наплевать на мнение большинства.  
Шерлоку было двадцать пять: он был достаточно взрослым, чтобы не строить иллюзий, и достаточно хорошо знал, как работает мир, чтобы понимать - он угодит в камеру, стоит лишь ему выписаться из больницы. А потом, когда система с ним закончит, его просто выбросят обратно на улицу. Если верить его личному делу, Шерлок уже много раз ходил по этому замкнутому кругу, а Лестрейд, в свою очередь, слишком часто видел этот бесконечный, душераздирающий круговорот.  
Но Лестрейд не сделал то, чего от него ожидали, и Шерлок - хотя тогда он был еще не совсем Шерлоком, он был "Холмс то" и "Холмс се" - провел следующие несколько недель на диване в его квартире, мучаясь от ломки и депрессии, которая неизбежно пришла позже. Он был запутавшимся, злым и, мягко говоря, возмущенным (а еще высокомерным, раздражающим и еще масса других неприятных прилагательных), но Лестрейду казалось, что в жизни Шерлока это был первый случай, когда кому-то удалось его удивить.

***

  
Однажды, когда Лестрейд ушел обедать, Шерлок вломился в его кабинет, и пока ждал его возвращения, распутал два старых нераскрытых дела.  
Лестрейд, во-первых, разозлился, а во-вторых, был впечатлен.  


***

  


Вскоре Шерлок начал без предупреждения появляться на местах преступления, куда его уж точно не приглашали. Он был ярким и интригующим, при этом тощим, как скелет, и состоял из углов и острых линий; он исследовал место преступления расширенными зрачками, а на его руках, если он не скрывал их рукавами, виднелись воспаленные красные точки недавних уколов. Начальство Лестрейда узнало обо всем очень быстро, и, хоть и косилось на Грега неодобрительно, быстро осознало, что отказываться от такой помощи нерационально.  
Правила обошли, сделав для Шерлока исключение, но он работал только с Лестрейдом.  


***

  


Шерлоку исполнилось двадцать шесть, двадцать семь - сумасшедший гений, который то не мог сидеть спокойно, то впадал в черную депрессию, во время которой его невозможно было растолкать для того, чтобы он поговорил, поел или поспал. Он поднял уровень раскрываемости Лестрейдом преступлений на совершенно новый уровень; два раза сорвался; вскрывал дверь в квартиру Лестрейда, когда ему становилось скучно.  
Лестрейду было сорок четыре, сорок пять, он поднялся по карьерной лестнице в Ярде - стал инспектором, раскрываемость у него по-прежнему была высокой, и он все так же выглядел, как Грег Лестрейд на фотографиях восьмилетней давности.  
Он помог Шерлоку соскочить с наркотиков (по большей части), звонил ему, когда нуждался в его помощи, но предпочитал не обманывать себя, думая, что Шерлок помогает ему ради блага общественности.


	2. Chapter 2

Шел дождь.  
Лестрейд поднял воротник пальто, чтобы защитить шею от этих чертовых капель, и поглубже засунул руки в карманы, мрачно думая, что это даже хуже, чем полноценный ливень. Моросящий дождь был похож на холодныe морские брызги, а если еще добавить к этому холодный пронизывающий ветер, станет ясно, что вечер был по-настоящему мерзким.  
Они только что закрыли дело (более или менее) и разбирались с местом, где было совершено преступление, наводя там порядок. В Ярде Лестрейда ждали настоящие горы бумажной работы, и он не слишком спешил к ним - хотя и было бы неплохо убраться куда-нибудь подальше от этой мерзкой погоды. Он пару раз топнул ногой, пытаясь немного согреть свои закоченевшие стопы, размышляя, что лучше - дождь или отчеты. И никак не мог решить.  
И вдруг Донован оказалась рядом, хихикая прямо ему в ухо, так, что он вздрогнул от неожиданности. Лестрейд подозрительно посмотрел на коллегу, проследил за ее взглядом - и увидел Шерлока, прислонившегося к одной из их машин, скрестившего руки и опустившего голову.  
Спящего.  
\- Бог ты мой, - пробормотал Лестрейд. Донован дала себе волю и хохотнула. - Ладно, я о нем позабочусь. Вы все можете идти.  
\- Можно я сделаю фотографию?..  
\- Спокойной ночи, Салли.  
Он подошел к Шерлоку и дотронулся до его плеча, игнорируя смешки и ехидные комментарии за спиной - остальные из его команды тоже заметили уснувшего детектива.  
\- Шерлок, - отрывисто сказал он и, не получив ответа, позвал настойчивее. - Шерлок.  
Шерлок моргнул, просыпаясь, и уставился на Лестрейда неестественно широко раскрытыми глазами.  
\- Что, Лестрейд?  
\- Ты... - Лестрейд замолчал, стараясь подавить улыбку. Не удалось. - Ты уснул. Посреди улицы.  
Шерлок огляделся и шмыгнул. Капли дождя стекали по его орлиному носу, а намокшие от воды кудри прилипли ко лбу.  
\- М-м. Да, уснул.  
\- Ты... хм... часто так делаешь? - неуверенно спросил Лестрейд, хотя за все время их общения никогда не видел, чтобы детектив делал что-то подобное. Последнее, что ему нужно - чтобы Шерлок принялся регулярно засыпать на ходу.  
\- Только после очень выматывающего дела.  
С этим Лестрейд не мог поспорить. Дело было, как и сказал Шерлок, "выматывающим", хотя сам Лестрейд описал бы его более цветистыми прилагательными - первым, например, ему в голову пришло "хреновое". И он точно знал, что Шерлок не был дома уже сорок восемь часов.  
\- Когда ты спал в последний раз?  
Шерлок уставился на него.  
\- Я не думаю, что это ваше дело, Лестрейд.  
\- Нет, но пока ты работаешь со мной, я отвечаю за тебя. И я не могу допустить, чтобы ты засыпал, где попало.  
\- Тогда я постараюсь быть более деликатным в следующий раз, - резковато ответил Шерлок, и на секунду Лестрейд удивился, как же тому удалось выставить его полным и безнадежным ублюдком, хотя это Шерлок, а не он уснул посреди улицы.  
Шерлок оттолкнулся от машины и пошатнулся, Лестрейд поймал его и придержал за плечи.  
\- Тише, герой, - пробормотал он. - Куда это ты собрался?  
\- Домой, - коротко ответил Шерлок, но Лестрейд оборвал его.  
\- Нет, один ты никуда не пойдешь: еще уснешь и свалишься под колеса какой-нибудь машины. Садись.  
\- Я не...  
\- Шерлок, давай обойдемся без неприятных сцен. Я не хочу тебя заставлять, тем более, что сейчас это было бы не так уж и сложно.  
Шерлок недовольно хмыкнул, но подчинился. Через десять минут Лестрейд вытащил его из машины рядом с квартирой Шерлока на Монтагю-стрит.  
\- Где твои ключи? - спросил он сонного Шерлока, когда они подошли к зданию. Тот, покачиваясь, бездумно пялился на дверь, и Лестрейду пришлось щелкнуть пальцами перед его лицом, чтобы добиться какой-то реакции.  
\- А, да, - пробормотал Шерлок и принялся рыться в карманах.  
Детектив жил на третьем этаже, и Лестрейд направлял его, придерживая за локоть, подстраховывая, чтобы он поднялся по лестнице, не причинив себе вреда. На последних ступеньках Лестрейду снова пришлось подтолкнуть Шерлока, чтобы тот отпер дверь, но Шерлок делал это так неуклюже, что Лестрейд вздохнул и открыл ее сам.  
Инспектор бывал в крошечной квартире Шерлока достаточно часто (преимущественно забирая его на расследования) - и ориентировался в ней лучше, чем у себя дома. Он усадил Шерлока на диван, где тот почти сразу же завалился на бок.  
\- Ты, похоже, устал, как не знаю кто, - пробормотал Лестрейд, наклонившись, чтобы поднять ноги Шерлока на диван. - Если я тебя оставлю одного, все будет в порядке?  
\- Угу, да, - пробормотал Шерлок, махнув рукой. - Уходите, Лестрейд.  
\- Да всегда пожалуйста, - Лестрейд покачал головой и, прежде чем выключить свет, взял из спальни одеяло и укрыл Шерлока. - Я утром тебе напишу, чтобы убедиться, что ты все еще жив, - сказал он на полпути к выходу.  
С дивана не донеслось ни слова.

***

Лестрейд никогда не считал себя особенно тщеславным, по крайней мере, в последние годы, но со временем обнаружил, что все больше зацикливается на своих волосах. Они не всегда были короткими - это пришло с работой. Эффективность прежде всего: когда сон стал роскошью, а ночи, проведенные в кабинете, превратились в нечто вроде нормы, oн не смог тратить на уход за собой столько же времени, сколько в юности. Тогда его волосы были достаточно длинными, чтобы завиваться у основания шеи, и его любовники могли запускать в них руки, тянуть его за волосы, игриво наматывая пряди на палец. Когда ему было за двадцать, Лестрейд подстригся покороче, и еще короче - когда ему было за тридцать, хотя тогда его прическа еще была достаточно длинной, чтобы, на первый взгляд, обладать собственной волей. Лестрейда это бесило, но он был доволен, что хотя бы цвет волос так долго оставался прежним, без малейшего намека на седину.

***

Совершенно случайно Лестрейд выяснил, что ритм дня у Шерлока такой же кошмарный, как и у него самого. В частности, сон одолевал Шерлока очень редко и всегда приступами. В жизни самого Лестрейда бессонница стала таким постоянным фактом, что он даже не замечал ее и уже давно позабыл, каково это - чувствовать себя отдохнувшим и свежим. Усталость, угнездившаяся в уголке его разума и замедляющая его движения, была знакома ему куда лучше. Бессонница же Шерлока, как думал Лестрейд, происходила из его гиперактивного разума, всегда работающего на полную мощность.  
От скуки Шерлок отчаянно искал развлечений и поэтому написал ему однажды ночью смс, спрашивая, нет ли у него какого-нибудь дела. Было два часа ночи, Лестрейд еще не спал. Он ответил довольно резко и был уверен, что на этом все и закончится, но телефон звякнул почти мгновенно, и Лестрейд увидел, что Шерлок действительно ответил.  
_Скучно._  
Лестрейд фыркнул и не стал отвечать, но следующей ночью, примерно в это же время, пришло еще одно сообщение. Это повторилось еще дважды, и к концу недели - неважно, как часто или как редко они виделись за день - стало своего рода рутиной. Они всегда говорили о работе - Шерлок или выуживал у Лестрейда новые дела, или предоставлял ему информацию по текущим, когда завершал свои эксперименты - но Лестрейда это устраивало. Его жизнь всегда крутилась вокруг работы, и это было, по крайней мере, одной вещью, которая роднила его с Шерлоком, как бы сильно не различались их мотивы.

***

Похоже, Лестрейду повезло так же, как и его деду: он еще не видел ни одной седой пряди в своей шевелюре, хотя ему и было уже хорошо за сорок. Его волосы были темными: цвета разлитых чернил - когда он был ребенком, и темно-шоколадного цвета, под цвет глаз - когда ему стукнуло двадцать. Сейчас он заметил, что его волосы на оттенок светлее волос Шерлока, и держался за эту мысль, немного гордясь, когда его сверстники начали быстро седеть.  
Ему сорок пять - он согласен на любые победы.

***

Лестрейд был знаком с Шерлоком уже два года, и его все еще изумляло, когда тому удавалось угадать, о чем он думает - даже когда мысли Лестрейда не были додуманы до конца и запутаны так, что он и сам не мог в них разобраться. Как правило, он удерживался от того, чтобы рассказать об этом Шерлоку; поглаживание его эгo - последнее, в чем тот нуждался. Хотя Лестрейд был уверен, что удивление настолько явно написано у него на лице, что пояснения и не требовались.  
Еще больше его изумляло, что Шерлок читал его мысли, когда они находились в разных частях города.  
_Вы упускаете кое-что в деле Довера._  
Лестрейд пару секунд пялился на экран своего телефона - почему Шерлок, черт его побери, не мог просто позвонить? - и стал ждать следующей смс-ки. Было десять утра, а он уже принялся за третью кружку кофе. Последняя ночь была тяжелой, и, судя по тому, как начался день, сегодняшняя обещала оказаться не легче. Последнее, что ему нужно - Шерлок, читающий его мысли. Откуда он мог знать, что в этот самый момент Лестрейд думал о деле Довера?  
Нового сообщения не пришло, и Лестрейд вздохнул - это означало, что на Шерлока нашло очередное "лаконичное" настроение. Когда они встречались лицом к лицу, Лестрейд не мог его заткнуть, в смс-ках же, как он выяснил, Шерлок был кратким и неопределенным. Ему было не слишком интересно, когда он не мог видеть реакцию слушателей на свои откровения.  
Лестрейд опять вздохнул и написал "что?" - хотя и был уверен, что все его раздражение по телефону передать не удалось. Жаль - хотя Шерлоку все равно было бы наплевать.  
_Вы скажите мне._  
Черт бы его побрал.  
_Дай мне что-нибудь, с чего начать_ , потребовал он.  
_Уже._  
Понадобился еще час подталкиваний и помощи со стороны Шерлока и фрустрации со стороны Лестрейда, прежде чем он, наконец, увидел, что именно они пропустили.  
_Это не убийство_ , написал он Шерлоку.  
Его ответ "вы не так глупы, каким выглядите. Молодец" - не должен был доставить Лестрейду такого удовольствия.

***

Шерлоку надо было в больницу.  
Он был весь в крови, избит и сутулился из-за ударов, нанесенных по ребрам и почкам, в лицо впились осколки стекла.  
Ему определенно надо было в больницу.  
Но сейчас он сидел в cкорой и отказывался от любой помощи, из-за чего парамедики были крайне расстроены, а один консультирующий детектив крайне раздражен.  
\- Я в порядке, - повторял он снова и снова, отталкивая от себя руки и пытаясь встать, но его постоянно усаживали обратно.  
Лестрейд был на стороне парамедиков: когда Шерлоком, наконец, занялись, того уже подозрительно пошатывало, а чтобы просто довести его до скорой, понадобилась помощь сразу двух человек (Шерлока аж перекосило из-за этого). Он рычал от злости, выплевывая ругательства, и Лестрейд видел, что зубы у него красные от крови.  
Он действительно должен был поехать в больницу.  
\- Лестрейд, скажите им! - гневно воскликнул Шерлок, отклоняясь от рук медика, пытающегося очистить от крови одну из его ран. - О, это нелепо.  
Лестрейд понятия не имел, что заставило его так поступить, но внезапно он услышал свой собственный голос, произносящий "он в порядке" и отсылающий парамедиков. Он подхватил Шерлока под локоть, прошептал "иди так прямо, как только сможешь", поставил его на ноги, и они пошли к машине. Лишь глянув через плечо и убедившись, что парамедики уехали, Лестрейд крепко обнял его рукой за талию, поддерживая.  
\- Поехать в Ярд ты согласен? - спросил он после того, как с помощью осторожных маневров усадил Шерлока на заднее сиденье и кое-как пристегнул, не избежав его болезненных гримас. Лестрейд был не совсем уверен, считать его невнятное мычание за "да" или "нет", но это было неважно - они все равно ехали именно туда. В Ярде он мог лучше позаботиться о Шерлоке.  
Kогда они приехали, Лестрейд наполовину внес его в здание и отвел к туалету, находившемуся вниз по коридору от его кабинета. Tуалет был просторным и благословенно пустым в это время ночи, так что Лестрейд, оставив Шерлока подпирать стену, сбегал в свой кабинет за аптечкой первой помощи.  
\- Так, давай посмотрим, что с тобой, - сказал он, вернувшись, помогая Шерлоку усесться на полку с умывальниками и облокотиться на зеркало. Шерлок выглядел ужасно, но, как оказалось, большинство ударов попало на защищенные части его тела. Зато он получил несколько ударов в голову, и Лестрейд пытался вспомнить хотя бы пару мелочей, которые Шерлок, может быть, еще не удалил из своего разума.  
\- Что у нас сегодня? - спросил он, открыв кран и намочив бумажную салфетку.  
\- Вторник.  
\- Месяц?  
\- Я в порядке, Лестрейд, - сердито глянул на него Шерлок.  
\- Где мы?  
\- Восхитительно грязный туалет в Новом Скотленд Ярде, Лондон, Англия, - вздохнул Шерлок.  
\- Полное имя.  
\- И не мечтайте.  
\- Ладно. Мое полное имя.  
\- Грегори Джеймс Лестрейд.  
Лестрейд не знал, должен ли он быть удивлен тем фактом, что Шерлок умудрился выяснить его второе имя, или изумлен, что тот не удалил его из пямяти немедленно. Он прижал салфетку к щеке Шерлока и принялся методично стирать кровь.  
\- Это было чертовски глупо - то, что ты сделал.  
\- В противном случае он бы сбежал.  
\- И все равно это было глупо, - настаивал Лестрейд, хотя голосок в его голове и удивлялся, почему для него это было важно. Он всегда знал, что Шерлок мог вести себя неосторожнo или вообще откровенно по-идиотски. Он знал, что тот жил практически только ради работы, и никогда не сомневался, что однажды работа преждевременно сведет Шерлока в могилу. Сегодня ночью Шерлок поймал полиции убийцу, которого они иначе упустили бы, и умудрился не угробить себя в рабочее время Лестрейда. В целом, Лестрейд должен был бы считать это победой.  
И все-таки.  
И все-таки он не мог избавиться от картинки перед глазами - скорчившийся Шерлок, Шерлок в крови. Он не мог проигнорировать тот факт, что мир замедлился, когда Шерлок упал, и Лестрейд при всем желании не вспомнил бы почти ничего, кроме стройного тела, складывающегося пополам. Когда он пытался вспомнить, что именно случилось, то ему казалось, что он смотрит фильм на старой пленке: он видел только отдельные кадры, а не картину в целом.  
Он видел только Шерлока. Все остальное выцвело.  
\- Подними голову, - мягко скомандовал Лестрейд, запрокинул голову Шерлока назад и достал пинцетом осколки из его щеки, после чего какое-то время смотрел на порез на виске, раздумывая, не нужно ли его зашивать.  
\- Готово, - сказал он наконец, взяв чистую салфетку и прижав ее к ране. - Прижми ее, пока я привожу в порядок остальное. Я хочу посмотреть, получится ли у нас остановить кровотечение, если нет - оттащу тебя в приемный покой.  
\- Я в состоянии сам привести себя в порядок, - сказал Шерлок, но в его ответе не хватало обычной убежденности. Лестрейд нашел еще несколько осколков сразу под нижней губой, и стоило ему их вынуть, из ранок полилась кровь, хотя они вовсе не были такими уж глубокими. Они стояли там несколько долгих мгновений - Лестрейд прижимал салфетку к губе Шерлока, а Шерлок прижимал салфетку к виску - слушая жужжание ламп и ожидая, остановится ли кровотечение.  
Оно прекратилось достаточно, чтобы Лестрейд успокоился, но у Шерлока навсегда остался шрамик сразу под нижней губой - бледный и видный, только если свет падал правильно. Но он там был.

***

Во время того кошмарного дела о тройном убийстве Лестрейд ненадолго отрастил бороду. Тогда они все - даже Шерлок - были сами не свои. У них не было времени, чтобы выдохнуть, не говоря уж о достаточном уходе за собой, так что, когда Лестрейд заметил, что его щетина вышла из-под контроля, он просто оставил все как есть и сделал вид, что так и нужно.  
Борода была темной, такого же цвета, как и волосы, и его это успокоило. Это напоминало ему, что возраст лишь слегка коснулся его, что у него все еще было время. Но Лестрейд знал, что в этом было и немного тщеславия. Например, во время пресс-конференций он замечал, что журналисты, задающие ему вопросы, примерно одного с ним возраста, но с большим количеством седины, или во время совещаний он видел, что полицейские, будучи моложе него, выглядели более усталыми и имели больше морщин.  
Это было временное затишье перед бурей. Но он был доволен и этим.

***

Иногда бывали дни, когда он просто не мог забыть о каком-нибудь преступлении.  
У каждого был свой способ справляться с такими плохими днями - Андерсон шел пить, Донован шла танцевать - и об этом практически не говорили.  
Из-за одного конкретного преступления в среду ночью - и он навсегда запомнил, что это была ночь среды, как и запах отбеливателя, от которого его с тех пор всегда тошнило, и вид роз, который после этого всегда напоминал ему о том месте преступления - Лестрейд отправился домой сразу же, как только сумел освободиться. Он не помнил, как поднялся по лестнице или как дотащился до кухни, не говоря уж о том, как вытащил телефон из кармана. Он пришел в себя, услышав взволнованный голос своей сестры, и обнаружил, что сполз на пол, подогнув ноги.  
Онемелыми губами Лестрейд сумел произнести всего одно слово:  
\- Марисса.  
Его племяннице было пять лет - маленькая, милая и такая живая. Она болтала про свою новую школу, про своих друзей, про своего щенка - бесконечное щебетание. Лестрейд слышал, как на заднем фоне его сестра побуждала дочку продолжать говорить, не беспокоясь, что дядя не отвечает. Когда повзрослеет, она поймет, что все, что Лестрейду нужно в такие ночи – просто слышать ее голос.  
Прошло несколько бесконечных минут, прежде чем он смог хоть немного взять себя в руки, несколько нескончаемых минут, прежде чем его дыхание хоть немного выровнялось, а сердце перестало колотиться в груди так, что было больно. У него все еще немного кружилась голова, и он все еще чувствовал привкус желчи во рту, но в конце концов сумел сказать:  
\- Спасибо, солнышко.  
\- Пожалуйста, - радостно ответила ему Марисса, довольная тем, что, видимо, сделала что-то правильно, хотя она и не совсем понимала - что именно. Лестрейд слышал, как его сестра сказала, что пора класть трубку, и Марисса завершила разговор искренним:  
\- Пока! Я тебя люблю!  
Он трясущимися руками отключил телефон и всхлипнул.

***

По ночам Лестрейд в основном отсиживался у себя в кабинете, заканчивая бумажную работу и отвечая на электронную почту еще долгое время после того, как все расходились. Во время таких ночных посиделок он иногда наталкивался на Шерлока. Тому или нужны были данные по делу, которым он сейчас занимался, или - чаще всего - он хотел знать, не появилось ли чего-нибудь новенького, и был слишком нетерпеливым, чтобы подождать, пока Лестрейд позвонит ему. Один раз этот самонадеянный придурок попытался вскрыть замок в кабинете Лестрейда, и его план не удался лишь потому, что в этот момент в кабинете находился сам Лестрейд.  
Когда они прекратили орать друг на друга, Лестрейд велел Шерлоку сесть.  
Он не совсем понимал, почему не велел ему просто убраться.  
\- Сиди смирно и веди себя тихо, - сердито сказал он, ткнув пальцем в кресло напротив стола с чувством, будто отчитывает ребенка. - Когда я закончу с отчетом, мы сможем поработать над нераскрытыми делами. Но только когда я закончу!  
Шерлок молчал двадцать девять минут. Лестрейд чуть не отключился от изумления.  
И в итоге, спустя несколько дней или недель, он уже не удивлялся, когда поднимал взгляд от отчетов и видел стоявшего в двери его кабинета Шерлока. Он никогда не спрашивал, как именно Шерлок попадал в здание Ярда: меньше знаешь - крепче спишь, и глупо было бы думать, что он мог бы остановить его. В любом случае, эти полуночные визиты случались нерегулярно, но достаточно часто.  
И в конце концов они стали проводить ночи в квартире Лестрейда чаще, чем в Ярде.  
Лестрейд не мог бы сказать, почему это случилось - он пригласил Шерлока к себе, или тот взломал дверь в его квартиру, а у него не оказалось сил его вышвырнуть (скорее всего, последнее.) Но это было неважно: в итоге Грег обнаружил, что его дни заканчиваются в компании Шерлока и это - ну, если он был честен сам с собой - его более чем устраивает.  
Даже если дни заканчиваются ссорами - но чего еще он мог ждать? Они так общались.  
\- Ты не можешь просто так взять и спросить вдову, знала ли она, что муж ей изменял. Господи, Шерлок!  
\- Почему нет? Разве она не должна быть заинтересована в поимке убийцы? Каждая крупинка информации важна, Лестрейд!  
\- Может быть, но для этого есть протокол! И правила приличия - ты о них вспоминаешь хоть когда-нибудь? Наша цель не травмировать жертв...  
\- Это ваша цель, Лестрейд, не делайте ее моей.  
И, в конце концов, они засыпали: Шерлок - на диване или скорчившись в кресле, Лестрейд - в кровати.  
Он знал, что должен был считать это странным, должен был раздражаться из-за поведения Шерлока, и что его должны были доводить до бешенства постоянные вторжения. Вместо этого он обнаружил, что ждет их общих ночей с нетерпением, и - разве это не пугающая мысль?  
Той ночью во вторник отчеты были забыты в офисе, Лестрейд шел по улице, уходя подальше от Ярда и своей машины. Для того чтобы идти домой и менять тишину в одних четырех стенах на тишину в других четырех стенах было еще рано. Лестрейд замедлил шаги и поднял голову к небу, чувствуя, как холодный ветер бьет по его щекам и шее. Несмотря на то, что небо было подернуто облаками, он сумел разглядеть пару звезд.  
Вон там была, конечно, Полярная звезда, и он мысленно дорисовал очертания Малой Медведицы. Пояс Ориона этой ночью лежал на южном горизонте - это Лестрейд знал, Большая Медведица - на востоке, а Андромеда - на западе. Они все были прекрасны, эти запечатленные на небе мгновения прошлого. Скольких из них уже не существовало, потому что они погибли так далеко от планеты, что никто не узнает об этом еще очень долго? Сколько из них перестали существовать, и никто не заметил их исчезновения?  
Время не останавливалось, ни для звезд, и уж точно не для него.  
Лестрейд ускорил шаги, вернувшись взглядом и мыслями на землю. Он всегда собирался уехать куда-нибудь достаточно далеко от огней города, где можно было бы поднять взгляд и увидеть звезды, а не представлять их. Может, однажды он все-таки уедет. Хотя если честно, он не особенно рассчитывал дожить до отставки. Но если все-таки доживет, то, наверное, у него будет где-нибудь дом. И собака. И...  
... И тут, внезапно, Лестрейд обнаружил, что стоит перед дверью Шерлока, хотя совершенно не помнил, как зашел в здание и поднялся по трем лестничным пролетам. Он подумал, что нужно будет поговорить с ним как-нибудь насчет замков. Если Шерлок так и собирается жить в этой дыре, то будет лучше, если у него будут чертовски хорошие замки в двери. Или он поставит квартиру на сигнализацию.  
Он размышлял об этом еще пару минут, прежде чем понял, что все это время лениво смотрел на дверь. Лестрейд вовсе не собирался приходить сюда и, поразмыслив, он развернулся, чтобы спуститься по лестнице.  
Дверь распахнулась, и Шерлок велел резким голосом:  
\- Не будьте идиотом, Лестрейд.  
Лестрейд смущенно прошел за ним внутрь квартиры и неуверенно остановился рядом с дверью, пока Шерлок не махнул приглашающе в сторону потрепанного дивана. Он, очевидно, работал над чем-то, но Лестрейд, дaже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь, не смог бы понять, над чем именно. По дивану были разбросаны листы бумаги, наполовину исписанные сложными математическими уравнениями, а наполовину заполненные рисунками странного растения, которое Лестрейд никогда не видел. Он осторожно убрал их в сторону и уселся. Грег не заметил, как устал, пока не прислонился к спинке дивана, обтянутой старой кожей - а сейчас на него навалились все события дня.  
Кроме тихого "привет" Лестрейда и ответного "Лестрейд" Шерлока не было произнесено ни слова.  
Шерлок работал еще какое-то время: карандаш танцевал по бумаге, слова и цифры возникали на его кончике, словно он упорядочивал их. Потом он потянулся за скрипкой, и Лестрейд был пойман в мелодию, льющуюся из инструмента. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что у Шерлока может быть другое хобби, кроме преследования его на местах преступления, и сейчас, видя, как он стоит перед окном со скрипкой, глядя на то, как свет обтекает его, Лестрейд удивлялся, почему раньше не думал об этом.  
Он ушел вскоре после полуночи и вернулся домой в обычное для себя позднее время, в два часа ночи наконец забрался в кровать и уже засыпал, когда его телефон звякнул.  
_Я надеюсь, вы сумели добраться домой, не причинив себе слишком большой вред. Мне очень не хотелось бы быть вынужденным дрессировать нового инспектора. Слишком много сложностей._  
Лестрейд ухмыльнулся и написал:  
_В таком случае, я постараюсь не причинять тебе неудобств._  
Ответ он получил через несколько минут.  
_Я намерен проследить, чтобы вы сдержали это обещание._

***

Он сбрил бороду, обнаружив в ней волоски, выглядящие седыми при определенном освещении, и вскоре после того, как увидел, что щетина вырастает пепельная, а не темная, как раньше. К концу дня его лицо казалось припорошенным пылью.  
Он тер подбородок, чувствуя, как щетина колет ладонь, и раздраженно хмурился.  
Он все еще не был готов к седине.

***

В появлении Дэйва была виновата Салли - он был ее другом из Ярда. Она пригласила его на их вечернюю посиделку в пабе после того, как увидела, как днем раньше Лестрейд пялился на него на секунду дольше, чем было бы прилично.  
\- Он очень милый, - настаивала она.  
\- Он очень тихий, - возражал Лестрейд.  
Но они оба согласились, что Дэйв очень привлекателен и, когда через пару дней Лестрейд очутился с ним в постели, выяснилось, что у очень тихого Дэйва очень талантливый язык.

***

Иногда сон не приходил даже к усталым людям, которые его заслужили.  
А иногда бывало, что сон приходил, но оказывался коварным посетителем, без которого было бы гораздо лучше.  
Одной такой ночью Лестрейд сидел за кухонным столом перед раскрытыми папками с отчетами. Он потер глаза, глянул на часы как раз в тот момент, когда на них сменились цифры, и лениво подумал, что давненько не оставался бодрствовать до четырех утра. Ему нужно было вставать меньше чем через два часа, и Лестрейд сомневался, что имело смысл еще раз ложиться в постель. Он уже один раз попытался, и ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.  
Его телефон звякнул и он нажал на кнопку, чтобы прочитать полученное сообщение.  
_О чем он был?_  
Шерлок уже пару часов слал ему сообщения, и за это время они перешли от их обычной шуточной перепалки (Шерлок обвинял Лестрейда в том, что тот скучный, а он привычно отмахивался “придурком” и "идиотом") к преступлению, которое Лестрейд сейчас разгадывал. Шерлок старался, чтобы Лестрейд понял его выводы и логические выверты, имеющие смысл только в мозгу детектива, но Лестрейду и в лучшие времена было сложно за ним угнаться. Сейчас он устал до такой степени, что ни в чем не видел смысла; он не привык продолжать разговор после трех ночи.  
Для этого могла быть только одна причина и Шерлок ее знал.  
Разумеется.  
_Как обычно_ , коротко ответил Лестрейд - у него не было настроения говорить об этом подробнее, особенно с Шерлоком.  
Ответ пришел немедленно.  
_Я могу вычислить, что у вас был кошмар, но я не умею читать мысли. Как бы вы не были уверены в обратном._  
Лестрейд не знал, что сказать на такое и отложил телефон. Через двадцать минут пришло еще одно сообщение:  
_Спокойной ночи, Лестрейд._

***

В конце концов пришла ночь, когда он устал так, как никогда раньше. Лестрейд даже представить не мог, что можно вымотаться до такой степени. Он всем телом чувствовал ноющую, неослабевающую боль и легкое покалывание, означающее, что он на пределе. Шерлок стоял рядом с ним, засунув руки в карманы, с непроницаемым выражением лица наблюдая за голубым светом сирен и за тем, как уводят подозреваемого. Наступало утро, Лондон начинал просыпаться, а они только заканчивали свою работу - безрадостное завершение кошмарной прошедшей ночи.  
Усталость Шерлока расходилась от него волнами и угрожала утянуть за собой Лестрейда. Он из последних сил посочувствовал ему. За последние двенадцать часов в них обоих стреляли, Шерлока чуть не ударили ножом, а Лестрейд чуть не улетел вниз головой с моста прямиком в Темзу.  
Лестрейд не видел свою кровать как минимум пятьдесят часов, и знал, что Шерлок свою не видел еще дольше.  
\- Давай, - пробормотал он, толкнув Шерлока локтем и развернувшись. - Пойдем.  
Шерлок даже не задавал вопросов, просто молча прошел за ним к машине и уселся на пассажирское сиденье, пока Лестрейд возился, пытаясь вставить ключи в замок зажигания.  
\- Я не совсем уверен, что ты можешь сейчас ехать, - медленно и осторожно сказал Шерлок.  
\- Ага, я тоже не уверен, - ответил Лестрейд, и Шерлок фыркнул в ответ.  
Квартира, когда они приехали, оказалась промерзшей. Лестрейд повертел вентиль, ругаясь вполголоса, пока Шерлок стоял рядом с кухней, сгорбившись от усталости и холода.  
\- Тут ты не останешься, - решительно сказал Лестрейд, когда Шерлок шагнул к дивану. - Охренительно холодно. Пошли - в спальне быстрее станет тепло.  
Шерлок не возражал, и это лучше всего показывало, как сильно он устал. Он только скинул ботинки и последовал за Лестрейдом в спальню. Они рухнули (вернее, Лестрейд рухнул, а Шерлок тяжело опустился) на кровать, которая была достаточно большой, чтобы они не толкались локтями. Кровать была единственной роскошью, которую Лестрейд себе позволил, и она стоила каждого заплаченного пенса. Они сбросили свои пальто и шарфы на пол, и пару секунд сражались с одеялами, пока не закутались в них, спасаясь от холода.  
Когда Лестрейд в следующий раз осознал, где находится, солнце стояло высоко - он мог разглядеть яркий свет в щели между темными шторами на окне. Шерлок лежал на животе на левой стороне кровати, раскидав руки и ноги, одной ладонью вцепившись в рубашку на плече Лестрейда.  
Лестрейд моргнул, а когда открыл глаза, была ночь - золотой свет полдня сменился искусственным светом уличного фонаря, стоящего под его окном. Шерлок все еще был в кровати, и, судя по тому, как одеяло было закручено вокруг его стройной фигуры, спал он неспокойно. Сейчас он лежал на спине, закинув одну руку за голову, а вторую засунув куда-то под одеяло, сбившееся в комок у него на животе. Его рубашка высоко задралась, обнажив поразительно белую кожу. Даже во сне его лицо было резким, но, по крайней мере, сон хоть немного стер с него напряжение.  
Он выглядел таким молодым.  
Он молод, напомнил себе Лестрейд.  
Как правило, Шерлок не выглядел на свой возраст. Временами он казался Лестрейду его ровесником - и все из-за выражения его глаз. Иногда Лестрейд размышлял о том, что за секреты прячутся в них. Шерлок никогда не говорил об этом, Лестрейд никогда не спрашивал.  
Но самое главное – сейчас Шерлок выглядел... как человек. Сон убрал резкость его скул, взъерошил волосы; Шерлок спал с приоткрытым ртом, и, если Лестрейд лежал достаточно тихо, то даже слышал его тихое похрапывание. В этих угловатых чертах была какая-то странная красота, что-то, привлекающее людей к Шерлоку и заставляющее желать смотреть на него и дальше.  
Лестрейд мог бы смотреть на него вечно.  
Он поплотнее закутался в одеяло. Шерлок рядом с ним пошевелился, и их ступни соприкоснулись. Лестрейд не отдернул ноги.  
Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, Шерлока не было.

***

Морщины на его лице становились все глубже, а новые появлялись все чаще. Между бровями появилась складка, а вокруг рта словно возникли тонкие скобки, углублявшиеся, стоило ему улыбнуться. То же самое было с морщинками вокруг глаз, будто они сговорились с морщинами у рта. Иногда Лестрейд замечал, как взгляд Шерлока скользил по его лицу и знал, что тот запоминает его, вносит в свой внутренний каталог, добавляет к своей памяти, как делал это со всем.  
"Я старею, солнце", - подумал он горько. - "Не обязательно напоминать мне об этом".

***

Неправильно доставленное письмо привело его к Катерине, жившей в том же доме. Она была матерью-одиночкой, и их отношения продлились так долго только потому, что оба никогда не возмущались тем, что у другого не было свободного времени. Они ухватывали все моменты, какие только могли - в полночь, в выходные, в оставшиеся до утра минуты - но все закончилось уже через несколько недель.

***

Довольно скоро Шерлок принялся проводить эксперименты в его квартире. Лестрейд не был уверен, должен ли он чувствовать себя польщенным или быть в ужасе.  
Все началось с поросенка, одним прекрасным днем оказавшегося в его холодильнике, пока Лестрейд был на работе. Он был слишком погружен в свои мысли, и, вернувшись домой, всего лишь отметил для себя "о, поросенок", доставая молоко из холодильника. Он заварил чай и успел выпить полчашки, прежде чем до него дошло, что сделал Шерлок.  
Сказать, что он был зол, означало бы преуменьшить его состояние, и, когда oбъект недовольства был должным образом утилизирован, Лестрейд на месяц oтстранил Шерлока от всех преступлений, которые раскрывал.  
Следующим был палец в масленке, напугавший Лестрейдa до такой степени, что он чуть не уронил его на кафельный пол. Шерлок, как раз в тот момент сидевший в его гостиной, кинул на Лестрейда уничижительный взгляд.  
\- Будь осторожен, это эксперимент.  
\- Это палец.  
\- Да.  
\- В масленке!  
\- Ты сегодня на высоте. Само красноречие.  
\- Шерлок!  
\- О, просто положи его обратно, если он тебя так нервирует. Я не хотел бы, чтобы мои труды пропали даром только потому, что ты немного брезгливый.  
\- Я... - Лестрейд несколько мгновений запинался, но, в конечном счете, непонятно почему, сделал, как велел ему Шерлок.  
Глазные яблоки в упаковке из-под яиц должны были бы стать последней каплей. Лестрейд довольно долго ругался на Шерлока, которого, на его счастье, в квартире не было - прежде чем достать яйца из упаковки (что он и собирался сделать) и поставить ее на место. На следующий день глазных яблок не было - эксперимент Шерлока был завершен.  
Вскоре после этого Лестрейду пришло на ум, что он умудрился просто привыкнуть к Шерлоку и ко всему необычному, что к нему прилагалось.  
_Твою ж мать._


	3. Chapter 3

Ключ от квартиры на Монтагю-стрит был у Лестрейда практически с самого начала. В основном потому, что это избавляло его от необходимости вскрывать дверь каждый раз, когда ему нужна была помощь Шерлока; и отчасти из-за того, что иногда ему приходилось удерживать Шерлока от того, чтобы причинить самому себе вред. Шерлок, в свою очередь, обходился вовсе без ключа - неважно, как часто Лестрейд менял замки, он все равно умудрялся попасть к нему в квартиру. Но, если Шерлоку и не нужен был ключ, это не означало, что у него не должно было его быть. Лестрейд раздумывал над этим пару недель, прежде чем принял неизбежное решение.

***

  


\- Я был бы крайне благодарен, если бы ты прекратил доводить моих людей, - сообщил Лестрейд Шерлоку, когда они сидели в его кабинете за поздним ужином. Или за ранним завтраком - как посмотреть.  
\- А я был бы крайне благодарен, если бы они перестали вести себя, как идиоты. Но, похоже, без божественного вмешательства ничего из этого в ближайшем будущем не случится, так что я предлагаю тебе забыть об этом, - ответил Шерлок. - Ты будешь это есть?  
Лестрейд подавил хмыканье и подвинул к нему свою коробку с едой. С Шерлоком всегда так - он ничего не ел во время расследования, но между делами сметал все, что стояло перед ним. Лестрейд приобрел привычку оставлять еду повсюду у себя в квартире: рогалики в спальне, суп на кухне, сок рядом с диваном. Шерлок подъедал все, даже не замечая, что делает. Его метаболизм - и аппетит - был поразителен.  
Что-то кольнуло Лестрейда в ногу, когда он наклонился через стол, передавая еду.  
\- А! Точно, - мягко сказал он, достал ключ из кармана и бросил его Шерлоку. - Держи.  
Тот ловко поймал ключ левой рукой, не отрываясь от еды.  
\- Я давно хотел тебе его дать. Думал, он тебе пригодится.  
\- Ключ от твоей квартиры, - пробормотал Шерлок себе под нос, повертев его в руке, прежде чем убрать в карман. - Хорошо. Может быть и пригодится.  
Он и правда пригодился. Всего через пару дней Лестрейд проснулся от знакомого скрипа и глухого звука - дверь в его квартиру открылась и закрылась. Он повернул голову, увидел на часах кошмарные цифры - 3:12 - и какое-то время лежал, выжидая. Услышав звук, похожий на шаркающие шаги, он вздохнул - он узнал походку. Лестрейду понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы заставить себя двигаться, а потом он неуверенно выбрался из постели, подхватив халат по дороге к двери.  
\- Не можешь уснуть? - спросил он у человека, вторгшегося в его гостиную. В ожидании ответа Лестрейд, запахнув халат и скрестив руки, прислонился к дверному косяку.  
\- Просто удивительно, Лестрейд, - глухо отозвался Шерлок с дивана, куда упал, - что ты не поднялся выше в иерархии Ярда. Твои способности к дедукции воистину потрясают.  
\- Хватило бы и простого «да», придурок. С каких пор тебя вообще интересует сон? Я думал, он мешает тебе работать. Все просто транспорт и все в таком духе.  
\- К сожалению, - презрительно ответил Шерлок, - даже самая совершенная машина время от времени нуждается в техобслуживании. Как правило, я игнорирую подобные потребности, но удается мне это не всегда.  
\- Может, ты должен перестать игнорировать, - Лестрейд шагнул к дивану. - Давай, привстань-ка.  
\- Здесь нет места...  
\- Будет, если ты поднимешь ноги, - возразил Грег, и с этой логикой не смог поспорить даже Шерлок.  
Он вздохнул и кое-как поднялся в сидячее положение, собираясь опустить ноги на пол. Лестрейд в кои-то веки оказался быстрее: опустившись на диванные подушки, на которых только что лежал спиной Шерлок, он обхватил его рукой и прижал к себе. Шерлок упал ему на грудь, возмущенно вскрикнув, но Лестрейд проговорил:  
\- Расслабься, Шерлок. Я просто хочу помочь.  
\- Как это мне поможет?  
\- Иногда помогает не быть одному, - Лестрейд опустился вниз, прислонившись к спинке дивана и вытянув ноги. Голова Шерлока оказалась у него под подбородком. - Удобно?  
Шерлок помолчал немного, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Да.  
Лестрейду его голос показался сомневающимся, будто он сам удивился своему ответу.  
\- Хорошо, - прошептал он, растирая предплечье Шерлока. - Это хорошо. Я думаю, бессмысленно тратить время и спрашивать тебя, в чем дело?  
\- И ты все-таки потратил время, - Шерлок поерзал и поудобнее прислонился к нему, что Лестрейд посчитал маленькой победой, решив, что время было потрачено вовсе не бессмысленно. Он оставил ладонь на руке Шерлока, продолжая мягко поглаживать ее. Спустя несколько минут он почувствовал, как напряженные плечи Шерлока расслабились.  
Вскоре Шерлок задремал и проспал всю ночь и все то время, что Лестрейд собирался на работу. Прежде чем уйти в Ярд, тот накинул на него плед, а когда вернулся вечером, дверь была заперта, плед аккуратно сложен и убран - все следы пребывания Шерлока в его квартире уничтожены.

***

Сначала у него поседели виски. Он заметил это только после того, как волосы у ушей выцвели, и испуганно прикоснулся к ним тем утром, увидев, наконец, седину. А он надеялся... Хотя его волосы и так сохранили свой цвет на несколько лет дольше, чем должны были бы. Ему хорошо за сорок - по крайней мере, столько времени у него было.  
Это не помешало ему выключить свет в ванной и продолжить умываться в полумраке.  


***

Свежей осенней ночью Лестрейд взбирался по лестнице, Шерлок за ним. Они только что вернулись прямиком с очередного убийства, и Лестрейд знал, что пройдет еще пара часов, прежде чем он кому-нибудь понадобится. Он привел с собой Шерлока, собираясь насильно скормить ему все, что найдется в холодильнике, и, может быть, заодно влить в него полный кофейник. Шерлок танцевал по месту преступления с неестественно расширенными зрачками, а походка у него была слегка нервной. У Лестрейда были подозрения насчет того, чем Шерлок с недавних пор развлекался в свободное время, хотя он и не был уверен насчет сегодняшней ночи.  
Но первое, что он сделал, стоило им зайти в квартиру - отправился в ванную: его руки были в крови - чужой крови, и сейчас он мечтал выбраться из собственной кожи. Он даже не потрудился закрыть входную дверь, это сделал за него Шерлок.  
\- Мне надо поговорить с матерью, - сообщил он, проследовав за Лестрейдом в ванную и небрежно прислонившись к открытой двери. Лестрейд отвернул кран (вода была горячей до такой степени, что ему захотелось отдернуть руку из-под струи) и принялся соскребать с пальцев кровь и грязь.  
\- Мы уже взяли у нее показания, - глухо ответил он.  
\- Ты забыл, что я при этом присутствовал, Лестрейд? И, если хочешь знать, она обманула тебя.  
\- Ты не можешь этого знать.  
\- Ты в самом деле такой дурак? - огрызнулся Шерлок. - Она поддерживала зрительный контакт - пыталась выглядеть искренней. Когда люди вспоминают что-нибудь, они, как правило, опускают взгляд на неподвижные объекты, чтобы сконцентрироваться на воспоминаниях. Еще она все время смотрела слева от тебя – признак того, что она придумывала детали. Она смотрела бы направо, если бы пыталась что-нибудь вспомнить.  
\- Ладно, хорошо, я обдумаю это, но в любом случае подобные мелочи не годятся в качестве доказательств, - Лестрейд, взяв полотенце и вытерев руки, тяжело опустился на закрытую крышку унитаза. Он разрывался между желанием, чтобы Шерлок остался, и чтобы тот ушел. Возмутительное отсутствие сострадания в Шерлоке действовало на его и так натянутые нервы. Но, в то же время Лестрейд знал - стоит ему остаться в одиночестве, и он сможет думать только о той комнате.  
И о том ребенке.  
\- Все, что мне нужно...  
\- Черт, Шерлок! - Лестрейд уронил голову в руки, прижав ладони к глазам. Под веками вспыхнули золотые линии от света лампы, но темноте перед глазами не удалось стереть картины, все еще возникающие у него в мозгу. - Хватит.  
\- Ну что еще? - раздраженно спросил Шерлок. - Прошли часы, Лестрейд. Ты же не можешь все еще быть расстроенным.  
\- Часы? - фыркнул Лестрейд. - Такое не проходит через пару часов, Шерлок. Такое вообще не проходит до конца. Сегодня ночью умер ребенок - тебя вообще это заботит?  
\- Забота не вернет ее, - пренебрежительно махнул Шерлок рукой, - так что ты можешь с тем же успехом прекратить рефлексировать. Таким ты мне сейчас не пригодишься. Возьми себя в руки или уходи.  
\- Шерлок...  
\- Какой в этом смысл? - неожиданно сказал Шерлок, повернувшись к нему, и Лестрейд опешил от его... яркости. Он прервал Шерлока посередине его дедукции, заткнул его, и сейчас освободившаяся энергия ударила по нему, как взрывная волна. - Люди умирают, Лестрейд, как раз ты-то должен это понимать. Сострадание мешает тебе, и я не собираюсь повторять твои ошибки. Кроме того, почему я должен беспокоиться из-за мертвого ребенка, когда ее убийца несравнимо интереснее?  
Лестрейд сдержал порыв в ту же секунду вышвырнуть Шерлока с этого дела - потому что, черт побери, им была нужна его помощь - но на большее его самоконтроля не хватило. Он ушел, не сказав ни слова, и позволил себе как следует хлопнуть дверью, выходя из квартиры.  
Это не помогло заполнить пустоту в груди.  


***

Одним замечательным утром вторника Лестрейд поймал пулю и провел остаток дня в операционной, пока из его тела вынимали этот чертов кусок металла. Вечером он то и дело выныривал из бессознательного состояния, и все посетители (Донован, медсестры, доктора) слились в его памяти в одно цветное пятно.  
Один посетитель выделялся - высокий, долговязый, пахнущий мылом и химикатами, пробравшийся в палату и быстро ушедший. Проснувшись на рассвете, Лестрейд был уверен: Шерлок у его кровати и тепло его руки на плече - фантазия, рожденная его затуманенным медикаментами разумом.  
Но когда Лестрейд увидел его в следующий раз (на очередном месте преступления: две жертвы, классическая загадка с запертым помещением), то взгляд Шерлока задержался на нем на мгновение дольше, чем нужно, а его насмешки были непривычно беззлобными. Он даже не назвал Лестрейда "некомпетентным" - ни разу за шесть часов.  
Неожиданно Лестрейд засомневался, стоило ли считать то воспоминание выдумкой.  
\- Ты приходил в госпиталь, - сказал он Шерлоку, когда они остались вдвоем в помещении, и замолчал, делая заметки в своем блокноте. Шерлок поморщился - его прервали посередине очередного разоблачения.  
\- Вернул любезность, - только и сказал он.  


***

Седина принялась расползаться с висков.  
Лестрейд нашел седой волос прямо надо лбом и тут же вырвал его. Когда он посмотрел в зеркало в следующий раз, место вырванного волоса заняли сразу несколько новых.  
"Прямо гребанная армия вторжения", - мрачно подумал он.  


***

Лестрейд несколько раз просил Шерлока переехать с его мягко говоря неподходящей квартиры на Монтагю-стрит, но все его тонкие намеки и ненавязчиво подсунутые проспекты с рекламой игнорировались.  
После того, как на этой забытой богом улице за месяц случилось третье убийство, Лестрейд начал умолять.  
\- Сними квартиру и найди соседа! - сказал он, наконец, раздраженно. - Или что угодно, мне все равно! Только уезжай из этого чертового здания.  
\- Ты мне не отец, Лестрейд, - холодно ответил Шерлок.  
\- Это не значит, что я не могу... - Лестрейд замолк, но Шерлок уже заметил его нерешительность.  
\- Не могу что? - продолжил он.  
\- О, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я собирался сказать, - горячо пробормотал Лестрейд, встав с кресла и подойдя к Шерлоку. Он скрестил руки на груди. - Слушай, или ты отсюда съезжаешь, или я тебя отсюда увезу. И тебе не понравится там, куда я тебя поселю.  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
\- Как будто твои маленькие элегантные камеры смогут удержать меня хоть на какое-то время.  
\- Его хватит, чтобы я нашел тебе место для жилья, - Лестрейд невесело улыбнулся. - А если не будет другого выхода - я оттащу тебя к себе, и ты будешь жить у меня на диване, пока я с тобой не разберусь. В любом случае, это для тебя не ново.  
\- Не говори ерунды, Лестрейд, - Шерлок схватил папку со стола и принялся нетерпеливо ее листать. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я никогда бы у тебя не остался.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как я умею убеждать.  
\- Представляю, на самом деле.  
\- Шерлок, черт тебя побери!  
\- Хорошо, - неожиданно сказал Шерлок, вскочив и поправив пальто. - Если я скажу, что подумаю над этим, можем мы перейти к тому, зачем ты меня на самом деле позвал?  
Из Лестрейда будто выпустили воздух, а все его аргументы словно растворились. Ну вот, а он ждал этого спора и был готов к нему.  
\- Ладно, - пробурчал он.  
\- Я подумаю над этим.  
\- Боже, иногда я тебя ненавижу, - пробормотал Лестрейд вполголоса, и вывел подозрительно веселого детектива из кабинета.  


***

Он принялся считать седые волосы, появляющиeся в его шевелюре, вопреки всякой логике надеясь, что они ничего не значат, пока их число не слишком велико.  
Он прекратил, когда седых волос стало больше, чем прожитых им на Земле лет.  


***

Тем утром они стояли на месте очередного убийства, и Шерлоку нужно было больше времени, чем обычно, чтобы поделиться своими выводами. Лестрейд мрачно думал, что тот, наверное, специально выжидает - или хочет добиться более бурной реакции на свои выводы, или просто в настроении помучить его смрадом тела, слишком долго лежавшего в запертом помещении. Он смотрел, как Шерлок расхаживал по комнате, опускался на колени у трупа, вскакивал, снова вставал на колени - и от его беспорядочных движений у него кружилась голова.  
А потом Шерлок прошел к одному из маленьких окошек, выглянул наружу и вытащил телефон. Посмотрев на экранчик, он нахмурился и вполголоса чертыхнулся.  
\- Связи нет.  
\- Кому ты собрался звонить? - ощетинился Лестрейд. Он ненавидел, когда Шерлок так делал - звонил другим людям, чтобы узнать какую-то информацию, и даже не говорил, зачем она ему и как относится к делу.  
\- Никому, - резко ответил Шерлок. - Я должен выяснить, когда прошлой ночью был закат.  
Он быстро пошел к выходу, когда Лестрейд сказал:  
\- В шесть тридцать четыре.  
Шерлок обернулся к нему, приподняв бровь. Лестрейд криво улыбнулся  
. \- Я иногда тоже могу быть полезен. В следующий раз просто спроси. Может, я смогу помочь.  
\- Ладно, - медленно сказал Шерлок, размышляя. - Во сколько взошла Луна?  
\- Примерно... в девять утра. Было не слишком заметно.  
\- А какие звезды она могла видеть из своего окна?  
Лестрейд выглянул в маленькое квадратное окно.  
\- Так... - сказал он, пытаясь сориентироваться. - Ее окно выходит на запад, так что она могла видеть... Льва. В это время года. Обычно это зависит от погоды и света, - он обернулся к Шерлоку. - А прошлой ночью она вообще ничего не могла увидеть, если ты это хочешь знать - из-за светового загрязнения и облаков.  
Шерлок удивленно пялился на него, слегка склонив голову набок. Лестрейд неуютно поежился под его взглядом и спросил:  
\- Этo тебе поможет?  
\- Лестрейд, - внезапно сказал Шерлок, кинувшись из помещения. - Я думаю, я только что поймал тебе убийцу!  
\- Ты поймал, да? - со смешком пробормотал Лестрейд, но все равно поспешил за ним. В конце концов, он, может, и знал все это, но только Шерлок мог свести эти его знания во что-то осмысленное так быстро.  
Иногда они были отличной командой.  


***

Они стояли в офисе Лестрейда. Шерлок, только что вошедший с улицы, с яркими от холода глазами и порозовевшими щеками, говорил про расследование, над которым они работали, и бурно жестикулировал. Он не снимал пальто, все еще не отогревшись в тепле помещения.  
Лестрейд бессознательно обхватил руками одну из белоснежных ладоней Шерлока - чувство было, словно он взялся за лед - и принялся растирать ее, согревая, в то время как его продолжали забрасывать информацией, не прервав поток дедукции из-за физического контакта.  
Лестрейду понадобился весь оставшийся рабочий день, чтобы понять, почему Салли озадаченно смотрит на него.  


***

\- Ты бисексуал.  
Лестрейд искоса глянул на Шерлока и вернулся к своему отчету.  
\- Как скажешь.  
\- Я прав.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- В прошлом году ты спал с двумя женщинами и с одним мужчиной. В позапрошлом году...  
\- Не слишком увлекайся деталями моей интимной жизни, Шерлок, - мягко сказал Лестрейд. - Ты только повредишь свой мозг.  
Он знал, что рано или поздно Шерлок примется делать насчет него выводы и, честно говоря, был удивлен, что этого не случилось раньше. Но выражение лица Шерлока... если бы Лестрейд не знал, что это малореально, то назвал бы его нерешительным. Как будто Шерлок не знал, что еще сказать.  
\- Тебе это нравится.  
\- Что? - Лестрейд снова поднял голову, а потом вернулся к бумагам. - Секс? Да. А что?  
\- Ничего, - Шерлок снова принялся за еду. На его лице появилось привычное холодное выражение, теперь он выглядел совершенно равнодушным.  
\- Ага. Ладно.  
Лестрейд даже не стал делать вид, будто что-то понял.  


***

Кое-какие вещи были в жизни Лестрейда постоянными. Он знал, что газету принесут к его порогу в половине шестого утра, что плохое случается с хорошими людьми, а хорошее - с плохими, и что игрушка, лежащая на дне упаковки хлопьев, всегда будет меньше, чем ты думаешь.>  
А еще он знал, что каждый разговор с Шерлоком кончается спором.  
\- Я все равно не понимаю, как ты узнал, что это была сестра!  
\- Но я был прав, не так ли?  
\- Да, конечно, - вздохнул Лестрейд.  
\- Тогда я не понимаю, почему ты все еще хочешь понять. Скорее всего, тебе это все равно не дано.  
Лестрейд потер глаза и беспомощно посмотрел на папку, раскрытую на кухонном столе Шерлока.  
\- Я _поражен_ , насколько ты веришь в меня.  
\- М-м-м, да. Но я до сих пор не совсем понимаю, почему вообще в тебя верю. Я уверен, что делаю это зря.  
Лестрейд уставился на него. Шерлок сидел в другой комнате - в одной руке скрипка, в другой смычок - он не играл, просто держал их в руках.  
\- Идиот, это был сарказм!  
Шерлок глянул на него и привычно сменил тему.  
\- Тебе надо в постель.  
Лестрейд фыркнул и устало потер шею. До его кровати нужно было ехать двадцать минут, а если он хотел действительно лечь в постель, а не уснуть на диване - то это займет еще больше времени.  
\- И это совершенно бесполезные расчеты, - сказал Шерлок в ответ на его непроизнесенные мысли, - потому что ты будешь спать здесь.  
\- О, - Лестрейд моргнул, выбитый из колеи. - В самом деле?  
Это было что-то новенькое. Они нечасто приходили в квартиру к Шерлоку, а если все-таки приходили, то Лестрейд крайне редко оставался на ночь. До сих пор это случалось только пару раз, как правило, когда он притаскивал раненого Шерлока к нему домой, а потом ухаживал за ним. Тогда он обычно бодрствовал до рассвета и не считал, что оставался переночевать. Несколько раз он засыпал, работая с Шерлоком над каким-нибудь делом - как правило, на диване, и, просыпаясь, обнаруживал, что тот уже ушел. А это предложение было по-настоящему неожиданным.  
\- Ты уверен? - в конце концов спросил он, не получив ответа от Шерлока, погруженного в собственные мысли.  
\- Тебе вставать через пять часов, - сказал Шерлок. - В идеале, ты должен спать восемь с половиной часов, чтобы оптимально функционировать, но пятичасовой сон тоже пойдет. Если меньше, ты будешь... раздражающим. И неэффективным. Будет лучше, если ты останешься здесь, чем, если потратишь время на поездку домой сейчас и до Ярда утром, отнимая время от сна.  
\- Это ты так пытаешься сказать, что волнуешься обо мне? - пробормотал Лестрейд, вставая и разминая больную спину. Он подошел к дивану. Шерлок подвинулся, чтобы освободить место, но двум взрослым мужчинам все равно было тесно - особенно если один из них разваливается так, как Шерлок - и они столкнулись коленями.  
\- Я всего лишь констатирую факты, - заявил Шерлок.  
\- Ну, конечно.  
\- Кроме того, Лестрейд, ты сильно ошибаешься насчет того, где расположена спальня. Мне кажется, ты собрался идти в противоположном направлении.  
Лестрейд моргнул.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я спал в твоей комнате, - глупо сказал он. Шерлок осторожно пожал плечами и тронул одну из скрипичных струн.  
\- Мне нужно завершить пару экспериментов. Будет только логично, если ты попытаешься уснуть в той части квартиры, где звуки помешают тебе меньше всего. И, прежде чем ты снова спросишь, уверен ли я - я не стал бы предлагать, если бы не был, не так ли? - Шерлок улыбнулся ему.  
\- А... ну ладно, - сказал Лестрейд, проглотив вопрос, который он все равно хотел задать. - Что ж... если ты так думаешь...  
\- Ты помнишь, чтобы я хоть раз не озвучивал свое мнение, Лестрейд?  
\- Вообще-то, нет.  
Шерлок устроил скрипку под подбородком и провел смычком по струнам - сигнал, что разговор окончен. Пару секунд Лестрейд слушал грустную мелодию, после чего, сообразив, что его убаюкивают, направился в спальню, расположенную в глубине квартиры.  
Он проснулся час спустя, когда кровать просела - пришел Шерлок; все еще полусонный, Лестрейд протянул руку. Шерлок скользнул под одеяло, как кот, устроился у него под боком и положил голову ему на руку. Вторую ладонь Лестрейд положил ему на поясницу и пробормотал что-то вроде "спокойной ночи" или "идиот", а Шерлок выдохнул, и его дыхание скользнуло по шее Лестрейда.  
Лестрейд знал, что Шерлока не будет в кровати, когда он проснется (и его не было), и что разбудит его звонок будильника (так и было) - эти два пункта прочно обосновались во все растущем списке "неизменных вещей". Утром Лестрейд открыл глаза в незнакомой постели и принялся обдумывать тот факт, что прошлой ночью выспался лучше, чем за последние несколько лет. Похоже, в этом списке было еще кое-что. 

***

Зима, как обычно, подкралась к Лестрейду незамеченой - вчера он выглядывал из окна и восхищался цветом осенней листвы, а на следующее утро ветки оказались прихвачены морозом, а листья пожухли и опали.  
С того первого заморозка Лестрейд видел не так уж и много признаков надвигающейся зимы - не считая того, что он теперь мерз во время каждодневных поездок до работы и обратно и во время расследований редких убийств, случившихся на улице. Строго говоря, он и от осени не слишком-то много увидел, а лето ему вообще показывали исключительно через окно его душной квартиры.  
Тем не менее, время года опять сменилось без его разрешения, и, если честно, без того, чтобы он это хотя бы заметил.  
Прежде чем вернуться к бумажной работе, Лестрейд какое-то время рассматривал в окно серый холодный Лондон.  
Сегодня он написал свое имя на стольких документах, что у него голова шла кругом, и сейчас просто сидел, рассматривая свою подпись. Она немного походила на контролируемый хаос: сильные и четкие "Г" и "Л", за которыми идут буквы поменьше, которые на самом деле были просто каракулями. И его имя - такая странная вещь.  
Его фамилию использовали так часто, что с таким же успехом она могла быть и его именем. В устах разных людей она означала разные вещи, изменяя значение даже в зависимости от времени суток. Донован - нет, она предпочитала "Салли", когда они были не в Ярде - когда они разговаривали вне службы, произносила ее с долей привязанности, даже если они обсуждали Шерлока. Она не понимала, почему Лестрейд так мягко относится к нему (если честно, Лестрейд тоже этого не понимал) и ей никогда не удавалось скрыть свое недовольство этим.  
Лестрейд знал, что намерения у нее были добрые: она волновалась за него. Салли видела, что за прошлый год отношения между ее шефом и Шерлоком изменились, хотя и не могла понять, как именно (но этого и Лестрейд не мог понять), и много раз пыталась предупредить его о возможных последствиях.  
_Он всегда будет подводить вас._  
Ничего другого и не следовало ожидать, решил Лестрейд и потянулся за курткой. Он знал, когда пора закругляться - десять минут размышлений над именем (своим собственным, ко всему прочему) явно означало, что пора.  
Но его усталые мысли не желали останавливаться и, как обычно, обратились к Шерлоку. К Шерлоку, который использовал его фамилию как титул днем, а позже, когда они оставались вдвоем, как имя. Шерлок, который пользовался им как хлыстом на местах преступления ("это просто удивительно, _Лестрейд_ , что у тебя хватает ума самостоятельно одеваться по утрам, не говоря уж о том, чтобы справляться с работой") и мягко обращался с ним по ночам ("тебе нужно выспаться, Лестрейд, в таком состоянии ты никому не поможешь").  
А еще был "инспектор" - с ноткой уважения, когда его использовали другие люди, и с насмешкой - когда это говорил Шерлок. И инициалы, которые он использовал для подписи документов, а Шерлок - в своих торопливых текстах. Когда их писал Лестрейд, они были официальными, когда Шерлок - почти личными.  
А еще существовал "Грег", хотя так его больше никто не звал с тех самых пор, как умерла его мать. Салли во время их посиделок в пабе один раз попробовала, только для нее это, должно быть, звучало так же странно и неправильно, как для него – во всяком случае больше она его так не называла.  
А через пару дней после этого он услышал, как Шерлок впервые назвал его "Грегом". Они стояли в его гостиной, волосы Шерлока торчали во все стороны - он все время их взъерошивал. Лестрейд знал, что и сам выглядел не лучше - не так давно он видел свое отражение в темнеющем окне. Они обсуждали подробности одного дела, от которого Шерлок пришел в восторг днем ("умно, Лестрейд, очень умно, прошлогоднее дело Стинсона по сравнению с этим - ерундовое"), и которое сейчас приводило Лестрейда в отчаяние.  
\- Слушай, Шерлок, - раздраженно сказал он, - или ты ответишь мне прямо, или...  
\- Или что? - огрызнулся Шерлок. - Ты уйдешь? Как оригинально. И чем тебе это поможет? Дело так и останется нераскрытым.  
\- Мои люди более чем способны...  
\- Если бы они были "более чем способны", тебя бы тут не было.  
Лестрейд поднял руки, стараясь успокоиться сам и успокоить Шерлока.  
\- Я просто хотел все ускорить и думал, что ты это оценишь. Если нет, у меня есть дела получше, чем стоять тут и слушать, как ты оскорбляешь мою команду.  
Он принялся укладывать все документы в папку с делом. Шерлок испустил театральный вздох и упал на диван.  
\- Тогда уходи, Грег, - он махнул Лестрейду рукой. - Только ты действительно думаешь, что я попросил бы тебя прийти, чтобы обсудить дело, которое разгадал часы назад?  
\- Ну, я не представляю, зачем я был бы тебе еще нужен, - сердито пробормотал Лестрейд. - Я думал, я такой же идиот, как и все остальные. Ты это достаточно часто повторяешь.  
\- Ты идиот, да. Но ты определенно не "все остальные".  
\- И кто же я тогда? - рявкнул Лестрейд, прежде чем сумел остановиться, и сам удивился, потому что он хотел сказать совсем не это.   
Шерлок с торжеством смотрел на него пару секунд.  
\- Это так важно? - спросил он в конце концов.  
\- Да, представь себе, важно, - ответил Лестрейд и трясущейся рукой взъерошил себе волосы. Господи, да он никогда не был хорош в этом, а сейчас от отчаяния и вовсе был готов вылезти из собственной кожи. Его жизнь в настоящий момент была лишена какого-либо смысла - сплошные противоречия. Чем больше Лестрейд об этом думал, тем сильнее все давило на него: его тянуло сначала в одну сторону, и тут же в другую, пока он не чувствовал, что готов разорваться надвое. Он и так был на нервах, хотя хорошо это скрывал, но если к этому прибавлялся парадокс по имени Шерлок Холмс...  
Шерлок, который иногда проводил ночь в его постели - с той самой первой ночи прошлой зимой, хотя дальше они никогда не заходили.  
Шерлок, которому одновременно было и восемьдесят семь и восемнадцать.  
Шерлок, состоящий из противоположностей.  
\- Ты... удовлетворительный, - в конце концов определился Шерлок. - Во всяком случае, больше остальных.  
Лестрейд массировал шею, понимая, что должен внести коррективы в свои недавние рассуждения. Имена - странные вещи, но они еще и недостаточные, особенно, если дело касалось Шерлока. Титулы, ярлыки, определения - они все не подходили и были попросту... неправильными. Днем он еще мог сказать, что играет роль отца Шерлока или присматривает за ним, даже "наставник" можно было использовать. Днем было ясно, где между ним и Шерлоком проходит разделительная линия, и только тогда ярлыки имели какой-то смысл. Здесь же, в темноте, где они были вдвоем - ни одно из определений не подходило. Какое бы название он не пытался мысленно примерить на них - ни одно не задерживалось, они всегда не охватывали их отношения целиком, не описывали их полностью - и утекали, словно вода из сложенных ладоней, словно им вообще не было тут места.  
И он понял, что дело было именно в названиях. Как можно было наклеить ярлык на то чувство, что он испытывал, видя слишком худую фигуру, видя ключицы, виднеющиеся из-под воротника, видя мешки под усталыми глазами? Как можно было назвать то тепло, разливающееся в его груди, когда он вечерами поднимал взгляд от отчета и видел Шерлока, невозмутимо стоящего в дверях?  
Он больше не мог прятаться за словами "отеческая забота", особенно если учесть, сколько раз Шерлок проводил ночь в его постели и те нерешительные полу-прикосновения - касания друг друга плечами или локтями - которыми они обменивались в его кабинете, когда свет был приглушен и воздух странно неподвижен.  
До сих пор у них не было нужды в названиях, и Лестрейд не знал, с чего решил, что сейчас ситуация поменялась. Действия им всегда помогали больше. Легчайшие прикосновения пальцев к шее или твердые ладони, лежащие на тощих плечах, передавали больше, чем предложения, которые ни один из них все равно не сформулировал бы. Они могли бы годами выдавливать из себя необходимые слова, которые можно было бы выразить, попросту хлопнув другого по плечу.  
К тому же, слова все равно бы им не подошли.  
\- Ладно, объясни мне все еще раз, - в конце концов сказал Лестрейд, поняв, что молчание слишком затянулось и стало неуютным, хотя Шерлок, похоже, этого не заметил. Лестрейд снова разложил файлы на столе и протянул Шерлоку фотографии с места преступления. - С самого начала.  


***

Можно было догадаться, что у человека вроде Шерлока Холмса будет родственник с отвратительной привычкой похищать людей. Лестрейд понятия не имел, почему раньше не подумал о том, что семья Шерлока окажется такой же эксцентричной, как и он сам; семья, где все ее члены считали, что не стоит и трудиться искать легких (нормальных) путей.  
Например, зачем разговаривать с кем-то, если не можешь устроить из этого целое представление?  
И, оглядываясь назад, Лестрейд вынужден был признать, что шоу Майкрофт Холмс устроил грандиозное.  
Лестрейд трижды уходил от людей Холмса-старшего, прежде чем они, наконец, сумели его взять. Майкрофт был настолько впечатлен, что просто поздравил его - и это скорее удивило, чем напугало Лестрейда, потому что в тот момент он не знал, кто этот незнакомец в безупречном костюме, не говоря уже о том, с чем именно он его поздравлял.  
Но все-таки кое о чем он мог догадаться.  
\- По-моему, я на днях встретил твоего брата, - сообщил он Шерлоку, когда они увиделись в следующий раз - они стояли под дождем над телом женщины.  
\- Да? - абсолютно равнодушно спросил Шерлок. - И почему ты так думаешь?  
\- Он похитил меня, сказал, что он твой заклятый враг и пригласил меня на рождественский ужин.  
Лицо Шерлока потемнело, и он быстро глянул на Лестрейда - и это было больше, чем все, на что Шерлок обычно расщедривался, когда у него было интересное убийство.  
\- Его зовут Майкрофт, - коротко сказал он.  
\- Шерлок и Майкрофт, - задумался Лестрейд. - Ваша мать _действительно_ имела что-то против вас.  
\- М-м-м, - рассеянно ответил Шерлок. - Ты бы слышал, как она назвала кошку.  


***

Лестрейд стал носить очки - только для чтения, но все равно это было поражением, очередной частью его молодости, отступившей под натиском сумерек. Он оставлял их дома и щурился все дни напролет, потому что это был последний рубеж обороны перед наступающим зрелым возрастом.  
Шерлок безжалостно насмехался над ним - он знал, разумеется, но иногда жалел Лестрейда.  
\- Третий ребенок не от законного мужа, - сообщил он, сидя как-то вечером в его кабинете в Ярде.  
\- Да? И как ты узнал? - рассеянно спросил Лестрейд, занимаясь отчетом.  
\- Это видно по... подписывай тут, Лестрейд, - сказал он нетерпеливо, ткнув пальцем на строчку ниже в странице. - В самом деле.  
\- А, ну да, - Лестрейд нацарапал свое имя. - Спасибо.  
Шерлок фыркнул и, бурно жестикулируя, вернулся к своей истории. Может, зрение у Лестрейда и было плохим, но он мог бы поклясться, что увидел слабую тень улыбки на губах детектива.  


***

В последнее время Лестрейду удавалось добраться только до дивана, так что, когда проснувшись однажды утром, он обнаружил, что прошлой ночью действительно уснул в кровати, это оказалось приятным сюрпризом. Неприятный сюрприз обнаружился, когда он посмотрел на часы и увидел, что до звонка будильника осталась всего минута (а он вставал в действительно богопротивное время суток). У него было чувство, что он спал всего час, а не четыре. Лестрейд вздохнул.  
К тому времени, как он вышел из душа и оделся, солнце только начало подниматься над горизонтом. Лестрейд направился на кухню за кофе. Сегодня у него было мало времени - он поймал себя на том, что бессмысленно пялился в стену, пока стоял под душем, и потерял целых десять минут за этим бездумным созерцанием - но ни для его людей, ни вообще для кого бы то ни было сейчас от него не будет никакого толку без его обычной утренней дозы кофеина.  
И в самом деле, его не должен был удивлять тот факт, что в кухне он наткнулся на Шерлока.  
После момента осторожных раздумий он решил, что его удивляет не сам факт присутствия Шерлока в его квартире. Скорее, его удивляло то, что Шерлок приготовил кофе (в количестве, достаточном для них обоих) и спокойно стоял, прислонившись к столешнице - в одной руке книга, в другой чашка - и выглядел совершенно безмятежно.  
\- Лестрейд, - поприветствовал он его, не поднимая взгляда. Лестрейд довольно быстро оправился от удивления и взялся за кофейник.  
\- Ты тут давно?  
\- М-м-м. Пару часов. Мне понадобилась твоя кухня, - Шерлок отложил книгу и засунул свободную руку в карман.  
Шерлок, решил Лестрейд, наливая себе первую чашку кофе, хорошо смотрелся, стоя посередине его кухни. И кухня с ним выглядела правильно.  
\- Мне надо уходить где-то через пять минут. Съешь что-нибудь из холодильника, Бог свидетель, тебе это нужно, - на секунду он задумался, не являлось ли кофе частью эксперимента Шерлока, и решил, что ему наплевать.  
Места было мало и, чтобы взять молоко, стоящее на столешнице, ему пришлось протянуться через Шерлока. Он прикоснулся к его руке, пробормотал "извини" и больше ему ничего не удалось сделать, потому что когда он повернул голову, Шерлок был тут, их глаза встретились, и с ним все было кончено.  
Взгляд Шерлока на крошечное мгновение метнулся к губам Лестрейда, прежде чем вернуться к его глазам. А потом он наклонился к нему.  
Это было простой лаской - прикосновение бархатных губ к сухим; даже тень прикосновения, прекратившегося, прежде чем разум Лестрейда нагнал его тело. Единственное, что он сумел заметить - неожиданную мягкость губ Шерлока, так сильно отличающихся от его остального тела. Шерлок состоял из огня и неистовства, никогда не делал что-то наполовину, никогда не действовал мягко - бесцеремонный и упорный во всем, к чему прикасался. Но поцелуй был нежным, словно он дотрагивался до чего-то хрупкого. Все прекратилось прежде, чем началось по-настоящему, и Лестрейд обхватил ладонью пакет с молоком, когда они отодвинулись друг от друга. Он обошел Шерлока и налил молоко в кружку, в то время как Шерлок вернулся к чтению книги. Последние минуты, пока Лестрейд был дома, они провели в молчании, стоя, облокотившись на столешницу и соприкоснувшись плечами.  
\- Ладно, мне пора, - в конце концов сказал он. - Ты справишься?  
\- Я знаю, как пользоваться входной дверью, если ты об этом.  
\- Не взрывай ничего в кухне, пока меня нет - или где угодно, если на то пошло, - велел Лестрейд и сжал худую руку Шерлока, прежде чем выйти. - И ради всего святого, съешь что-нибудь.  



	4. Chapter 4

Весна перетекла в лето. Личная жизнь Лестрейда, и так не слишком бурная, почти исчезла примерно к марту, но до середины июня он не осознавал этого. A когда осознал, то решил, что ему все равно. Он нашел то, что искал (хотя до сих пор не мог до конца определить, что же именно) где-то между криками в его кабинете, холодной едой на ужин, съеденной за бумажной работой, и бессонными ночами, проведенными за спорами о мельчайших подробностях в протоколах.  
Однажды дорогой шампунь Шерлока очутился в его ванной комнате, рядом с его обычным шампунем, а в шкафу обнаружилась его зубная пастa. И еще одна бритва, при виде которой Лестрейд ухмыльнулся: он до сих пор поражался тому факту, что Шерлоку действительно приходилось бриться. Он никогда не видел его даже отдаленно неряшливым и представить не мог, что у Шерлока тоже появлялась растительность на лице.  
Он как-то небрежно упомянул о постоянном переселении предметов гигиены и Шерлок наградил его Взглядом - тем самым, который приберегал для случаев, когда считал, что Лестрейд проявляет поразительную тупость.  
\- Нет никакого смысла не оставлять их здесь. Твоя квартира лучше подходит для проведения экспериментов; естественно, что я чаще провожу утро тут, а не у себя. Было бы попросту глупо, если бы мне приходилось бежать на Монтагю-стрит из-за таких банальностей, как душ,- ответил он и снова занялся крайне увлекательными образцами почвы.  
Рубашки Шерлока принялись появляться в шкафу Лестрейда, где скромно висели рядом с его костюмами. Его книги возникали по всей квартире, в самых странных местах, а однажды Лестрейд, вернувшись домой, нашел прикрепленные над камином карты и рисунки.  
\- Африка? - спросил он, пройдя на кухню.  
\- Угу, - ответил Шерлок, постукивая ручкой по зубам. - Мне надо найти голубой шар.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Лестрейд, хотя ничего не понял, и оставил его в покое.  
Следующей ночью он пришел домой и увидел торопливо нацарапанную записку от Шерлока: "Нога в холодильнике. Даже не думай к ней притрагиваться - я узнаю".  
Лестрейд быстро приготовил ужин и лег спать. Когда он проснулся через несколько часов, нога все еще была на своем месте, и не было никаких признаков того, что Шерлок приходил в квартиру, так что он послал короткую смс-ку, запрашивая дальнейшие инструкции.  
Позаботься, чтобы температура в холодильнике стояла на минимуме.  
\- Хорошо, - пробормотал он себе под нос, и дважды проверил температуру, прежде чем вылить остатки кофе и уйти.  
Он только через какое-то время понял, что должен бы посчитать все происшедшее странным.

***

Лестрейд стоял перед зеркалом, держа в руках бритву и рассматривая свою щетину, а потом поднял взгляд и провел рукой по шевелюре, глядя, как свет упал на седые волосы - теперь их было не сосчитать. Их же только что было всего несколько?  
Теперь назвать его "темноволосым" означало бы прискорбно преувеличить. “Соль с перцем” годилось, но, как он подозревал, ненадолго.

***

Когда одним прекрасным летним днем Шерлока похитили, Лестрейд не удивился.  
Откровенно говоря, было чудом, что этого не случилось раньше.  
Когда они наконец-то добрались до него, Шерлок стоял, прислонившись к стене склада, а его похитители лежали на полу без сознания. Лестрейд не стал тратить время на то, чтобы оглядеться и попытаться понять, что произошло, вместо этого он схватил руку Шерлока, которую тот прижал к себе под пиджаком, и зашипел, увидев на ладони кровь.  
\- Идиот, - рявкнул он с большей горячностью, чем надо бы, и практически ударил Шерлока по ногам, так что тот улегся на холодный цемент. Лестрейд прижал ладони к ране, проигнорировав резкий вздох Шерлока. Между его пальцами просочилась кровь - теплая, влажная и поразительно красная - и потекла по ладони.  
Лестрейд слышал, как кто-то звал парамедиков и, только когда голос исчез, стоило ему прерваться, чтобы набрать воздуха, понял, что кричал он сам. Он слушал тяжелое дыхание Шерлока и не отводил взгляда от его элегантных рук, на которых была кровь; смотрел, как Шерлок упорно глядит в потолок, до крови кусая губы - и все для того, чтобы не стонать от боли. Над губой Шерлока тоже была засохшая кровь, нос опухал, правое запястье увеличилось вдвое и было изогнуто под странным углом - сломано, никаких сомнений. Еще Лестрейд видел темнеющие синяки от веревок на обоих запястьях.  
\- Что произошло? - прошипел он в конце концов.  
\- Они были идиотами, - излишне резкo от накатывающей боли огрызнулся Шерлок. Он быстро дышал, выталкивая из себя слова. - Я залез в карман одному из них - ай! - почти сразу же. Нашел карманный нож. После этого - детская игра.  
Самое большое преувеличение, которое Лестрейд когда-либо слышал. Было ясно, что даже до того, как его ранили, Шерлоку пришлось нелегко - если судить по следам на его лице и багровым отпечаткам от ботинок на фарфоровой коже, видимых потому, что рубашка у него задралась.  
Хорошо, подумал Лестрейд, что сначала с похитителями разобрался Шерлок. Он был уверен - совершенно уверен, на самом деле, и это напугало его до ужаса – что, если бы он добрался до них первым, они бы не вышли со склада живыми.  
\- Ты привязался ко мне, - обвинил его Шерлок, теперь он смотрел прямо на него. Выражение его лица было мрачным. - Не надо.  
\- Да ну? - мягко сказал Лестрейд. Воздух между ними был наполнен медным запахом крови, резким и острым; этот запах напомнил Лестрейду все остальные моменты, когда они с Шерлоком оказывались в такой же ситуации.  
\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты оказался из-за меня в тюрьме, - Шерлок сильно чихнул, и у него пошла носом кровь. - Опасно, когда эмоции влияют на чьи-то оценки в худшую сторону. Постарайся запомнить это.  
Лестрейд примирительно хмыкнул, но позднее, когда они укладывали Шерлока в карету скорой помощи, ему пришло в голову, что детектив мог иметь в виду не только его.  
Скорее, он звучал так, будто Шерлок пытался убедить себя самого.

***

Вечером команде Лестрейда передали дело об убийстве подростка. Жертва была юной - но они все юные, разве не так? - худощавой, с серыми глазами, безжизненно смотрящими в потолок, и буйными черными кудрями. Через пару часов у них был подозреваемый, и Лестрейд ушел из Ярда, когда уборщики только начали свою работу – то есть необычно рано.  
На выходе он вдохнул запах хлорки, и его чуть не стошнило желчью. Придя домой, он выпил, потом - еще раз, после чего полчаса метался по гостиной, сдерживая тошноту. Он все время проводил рукой по волосам, стараясь успокоиться, но это не помогало - ну конечно, когда это помогало? - и в конце концов упал в кресло, роясь по карманам в поисках телефона.  
Шерлок ответил после третьего звонка.  
\- Хьюстон, у нас проблема, - пробормотал Лестрейд, зайдя ночью на кухню и обнаружив, что она превратилась в линию фронта маленькой войны, которую Шерлок, похоже, вел против его столовых приборов. Шерлок коротко глянул на него, прежде чем вернуться к микроскопу.  
\- Я бы не назвал это проблемой, Лестрейд, - сказал он. - И, даже если это проблема, я не вижу, каким образом тут поможет город в Техасе.  
Лестрейд молча моргнул.  
\- Да брось... ты серьезно, Шерлок? "Апполон 13". Космос. 1970, бак с кислородом взорвался, когда они были на середине миссии, они еле вернулись. "Хьюстон, у нас проблема" и все такое. Не говори, что ты никогда об этом не слышал.  
\- Бессмысленные данные. Если я и знал об этом, то уже успел удалить, - ответил Шерлок. Лестрейд утомленно вздохнул.  
\- В следующий раз ты скажешь, что понятия не имеешь, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца. Честное слово, ты столько всего не знаешь, живя на свете...  
\- И неплохо справляюсь до сих пор, - возразил Шерлок, оторвавшись от микроскопа на время, достаточное чтобы поднять бровь. - Я полагаю, вечер в пабе прошел удачно. Ты пьян.  
Лестрейд махнул рукой с большим усердием, чем обычно.  
\- Совсем немного, - признался он. - Над чем ты сейчас работаешь?  
\- Ни над чем, что касалось бы тебя, - мягко ответил Шерлок.  
\- Ты проводишь эксперимент на моей кухне, которая из-за этого выглядит довольно кошмарно, - намекнул Лестрейд. - И мне все еще интересно: что, черт побери, тут произошло?  
\- Несчастный случай, - вот и все, на что расщедрился Шерлок. Лестрейд фыркнул.  
\- И каково количество жертв на этот раз?  
\- Две кастрюли и кружка. И часть потолка.  
\- Отлично, мне придется запретить тебе появляться в моей квартире.  
\- Ты уже дал мне ключ, - отозвался Шерлок.  
\- Будто тебе он когда-нибудь был нужен, - сказал Лестрейд. Вся их перебранка показалась ему довольно глупой. Он не мог заставить себя по-настоящему рассердиться на Шерлока. - Тебя бы это все равно не удержало подальше отсюда.  
\- Ты хотел бы "удержать меня подальше отсюда"? - Шерлок поднял взгляд и раздражающе улыбнулся.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я отвечу, - тепло сказал Лестрейд и налил себе стакан воды.  
\- В следующий раз, - Шерлок принялся записывать что-то в своем блокноте, - обговори условия, прежде чем вручать кому-то ключ от квартиры. Например, "никаких экспериментов после пяти".  
\- М-м-м-м. Никаких ядовитых газов после десяти вечера или до семи утра? - он отпил глоток воды. - Или как насчет "никаких неожиданных частей тела в холодильнике"?  
\- В таком случае я постараюсь приносить домой только ожидаемые части тела, - Шерлок встал и отнес свою чашку в раковину.  
Лестрейд стоял, прислонившись к столешнице, довольный и своими мыслями, и их дружелюбной перепалкой. Он чувствовал на губах ту самую маленькую нелепую улыбку, появляющуюся у него каждый раз, стоило ему выпить. Как сказал бы Шерлок, алкоголь делал его крайне великодушным и слишком веселым.  
Шерлок отпихнул его локтем с дороги и сполоснул свою кружку, пока Лестрейд, занятый беспредметными размышлениями, поднес пустой стакан к губам. Он почувствовал, как стакан забрали у него из рук, а мгновение спустя вернули обратно, заново наполнив.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он. Какое-то время они стояли, соприкасаясь плечами и бедрами, пока Лестрейд не задремал стоя, и Шерлок не разбудил его, подтолкнув в направлении спальни.

***

Он становился медленнее.  
Сначала он не осознавал этого, но, поразмыслив, заметил признаки.  
Если раньше к квартире Шерлока он буквально взлетал по лестничным пролетам, то теперь он, скорее, лихорадочно шагал и, прежде чем заколотить в дверь, замирал на пару мгновений - чтобы Шерлок не увидел, как тяжело он дышит.  
В самые неудачные моменты стала давать о себе знать старая травма в лодыжке. Особенно она досаждала ему после долгого бега за Шерлоком.  
По утрам стало труднее вставать.  
И стало труднее бодрствовать в кабинете. Он все реже оставался в Ярде после часа ночи, просто потому, что не мог.  
Не мог. Не слишком приятные слова и очень неприятная мысль.  
Он думал об этом потому, что было три часа ночи, и они находились в приемном покое. Шерлок пошел и сделал очередную глупость - ничего особенного, к счастью, глупость оказалась неопасной для жизни, но она все равно не должна была случиться. И не случилась бы, если бы Лестрейд был на полсекунды быстрее.  
И, сидя под флуоресцентными лампами, он впервые подумал, что однажды и, может быть, даже скоро, ему придется уйти из Ярда.  
Лестрейд в почтенном возрасте, уходящий по собственной воле, получающий пенсию - он никогда не думал об этом.  
Он считал, что его карьера в Ярде закончится так же, как он считает, закончится жизнь Шерлока - может быть, в положенный срок, может быть, нет, но, по крайней мере, быстро и неожиданно.  
Эта мысль его испугала. Он мог умереть, он умирал каждый день.  
Но он не был уверен, что знает, как стареть.

***

Тем утром Шерлок был особенно нетерпелив и первым подошел к малолетней свидетельнице. Лестрейд не знал, как ему удалось проскользнуть мимо всех полицейских, но, к тому времени, когда они добрались до него, вред уже был причинен. Ей было семь лет, она почти ничего не поняла из того, что видела (и как надеялся Лестрейд, это значило, что ее воспоминания притупятся, когда она вырастет), и до того, как Шерлок преподнес ей новости, понятия не имела, что ее родители на самом деле погибли во время нападения.  
Разумеется было расследование, и неизбежное оправдание "ее воспоминания по прошествии времени никуда не годились бы, Лестрейд!" оказалось резким напоминанием о том, что существовали вещи, которые до Шерлока попросту не доходили. Лестрейд знал, что его это беспокоило, но, наверное, не по той причине, по которой должно было бы. Шерлок любил понимать, любил знать, но кое-что было за пределами его понимания. Он утверждал, что ему все равно, что это не важно - но Лестрейд знал, пусть и был в этом знании единственным - что Шерлок лгал сам себе.  
Он пообещал, что в будущем не станет привлекать Шерлока к расследованиям преступлений вроде нынешнего: где не было порядка, где было слишком мало смысла, где жертвы были слишком молоды или свидетели слишком хрупки, разве что у него не будет другого выхода.  
Лестрейд сказал себе, что так будет лучше для всех, но втайне все-таки знал, что делает это в основном, чтобы защитить Шерлока. И его это устраивало.  
Шерлок вскоре догадался об этом (ну, разумеется). Лестрейд не знал, сколько времени Шерлок все обдумывал, но в итоге детектив повернулся к нему и провозгласил, что не обязательно "сортировать" преступления.  
\- Да? - беспечно спросил Лестрейд. Он никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе, но решил, что занимался именно этим - рассортировывал преступления - и измерял силы Шерлока, определяя, с чем тот может справиться, а с чем нет. Это звучало немного обидно, но Шерлок, похоже, не имел ничего против. Его взгляд был живым, словно он разгадал запутанную головоломку.  
\- Да, - победоносно сказал он, - потому что ты будешь со мной, Лестрейд.  
\- Не понял.  
Шерлок выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
\- Конечно, нет. Присматривай за мной, Лестрейд - разве не это получается у тебя лучше всего?  
Лестрейд удержался от замечания, что пока ему это не слишком-то удается, и ограничился неопределенным: "хм-м-м".  
\- Так что, пока ты рядом, нет никаких причин не звать меня. Ты не заметил, что именно поэтому у нас все работало?  
Шерлок встал, одернул пиджак и направился к двери. На пороге он задержался, будто к нему пришла какая-то мысль, и обернулся к Лестрейду с торжествующей улыбкой.  
\- Я могу быть великим человеком, - сказал он, - а ты можешь быть хорошим.

***

Лестрейд начал полнеть.  
Со времен своей юности он не читал себя стройным; благодаря возрасту и годам на футбольном поле его руки и ноги стали плотными, плечи и грудь раздались. Но, если уж на то пошло, он никогда и не считал, что у него есть лишние килограммы. До того, как ему исполнилось сорок, его вес был идеальным - а потом его тело взбунтовалось.  
Это раздражало его больше всего, потому что у него хватало времени только на кофе и бутерброды, и вообще он никогда особо не увлекался едой. У Лестрейда никогда не было того восторга по отношению к ней, который, похоже, отличал всех остальных; он ел рассеянно, в самые неподходящие часы вспоминая, что снова не пообедал или не поужинал. Так где же его тело умудрилось набрать лишний вес?  
Но ему пришлось застегивать ремень на другое деление. Лестрейд недовольно провел пальцем по дырке в ремне, на которую застегивал его все эти годы. Его рубашки стали ему чуть-чуть малы - не настолько, чтобы это мешало, но он все равно заметил. Запястья и ладони тоже стали толще, а тeло – мягче.  
Он старался это игнорировать.

***

На месте очередного убийства Шерлок появился в кошмарном настроении. Он дважды огрызнулся на Лестрейда, сообщил Донован, что парень ей изменяет, а у ее отца, скорее всего рак; а Андерсену велел "пойти нахуй", конец цитаты. Kогда он обернулся к Смит (она была новичком и смотрела на все широко открытыми глазами, разрываясь между ужасом и изумлением от выходок Шерлока) - и почти закончил анализировать ее "проблемы с папочкой", Лестрейд наконец вмешался. Он импульсивно схватил Шерлока за руку и удержал его, с силой сжимая пальцы вокруг тонкого запястья.  
Шерлок запнулся на полуслове, Смит убежала. Лестрейд смотрел на Шерлока, Шерлок на него, и в течении нескольких секунд ни один из них не двигался. Лестрейд словно сквозь вату слышал, как вокруг суетились полицейские, и краем глаза видел свет полицейских мигалок, тогда уж), но, если на то пошло, они могли бы быть и в другом мире - ему было все равно.  
Шерлок облизнул губы и глубоко вдохнул; Лестрейд продолжал держать его, и ему показалось, что он для Шерлока якорь, на какое-то мгновение потерявшийся в волнах океана.  
В конце концов Шерлок коротко кивнул. Стоило Лестрейду отпустить его, как он сорвался с места, требуя банку с рассолом.

***

Шерлок почти не терпел физического контакта. Он или ускользал, или отшатывался, стараясь ни с кем не сталкиваться плечами и не прикасаться ни к кому рукой. Лестрейд видел, какие убийственные взгляды он кидал на всех, посмевших дотронуться до него или подойти к нему слишком близко, и знал, почему Шерлок всегда ездит на такси. Он не мог представить его в метро - ему пришлось бы прижиматься к полудюжине незнакомых людей сразу, у него, наверное, в итоге случилась бы сенсорная перегрузка.  
Иногда Лестрейду казалось, что он должен сдерживаться рядом с Шерлоком, не делать неожиданных движений, не издавать резких звуков, чтобы не спугнуть его. Он научился молчать, когда Шерлок работал на местах прeступления - тот сердился, когда его прерывали, и переставал делиться информацией до тех пор, пока Лестрейд не убеждал его снова начать говорить.  
То же самое было, когда они оставались вдвоем. Он всегда позволял Шерлоку сделать первый шаг. Иногда он чувствовал легкое прикосновение пальцев, когда Шерлок проходил мимо него, сидящего за кухонным столом и. Или он работал вечерoм у себя в кабинете, под музыку скрипящих по бумаге ручек, и Шерлок, беря что-то со стола, прикасался к его руке. Лестрейд знал, что Шерлок не всегда делал это специально, но он не вздрагивал, дотронувшись до Лестрейда, как вздрогнул бы, коснись он кого-то другого.  
А когда они делили постель, то было совершенно неизбежным, что в течение ночи они придвигались друг к другу, прижимались лбами, закидывали друг на друга ноги, переплетали пальцы. Лестрейд позволял Шерлоку устанавливать скорость и правила их сближения, и им было легко друг с другом. Шерлок был осторожен, соблюдая идеальное равновесие, отступая всякий раз прежде, чем все понеслось бы под откос. Лестрейд понятия не имел, как ему это удавалось.  
\- Помешай это, - велел он ему вечером, когда они готовили ужин - ладно, когда он готовил ужин. Шерлок был на кухне только потому, что использовал конфорку на плите для эксперимента, но Лестрейд не хотел знать, что именно он тестировал.  
Он указал на кастрюлю с тушеным мясом. Шерлок осторожно глянул на нее, прежде чем взяться за ложку. Он совершенно не умел готовить - и это при том, что изучал химию в университете. Лестрейд всегда смеялся, когда вспоминал об этом. Как правило, он просил Шерлока порезать овощи - тот творил чудеса с ножом, из-за чего Лестрейд одновременно восхищался и тревожился.  
\- Тут слишком много еды для одного человека, - засопел Шерлок, заглянув в кастрюлю, прежде чем последовать инструкциям Лестрейда. - Ты же знаешь, я не ем во время...  
\- Ты не ешь во время расследований, я в курсе. Я не собираюсь снова сражаться с тобой, - пробормотал Лестрейд. - Но мы закончим завтра-послезавтра, и тогда ты съешь это рагу. Его останется достаточно.  
Он пошел к бару смешать напитки и вернулся, чтобы снова приняться за готовку. Шерлок отдал ему ложку и наклонился, прижимаясь губами к губам Лестрейда. Поцелуй был неожиданным, но желанным; Лестрейд поймал себя на том, что хотел и прекратить его, и продолжить. Он легко провел рукой по спине Шерлока, ожидая его реакции, и Шерлок с безупречным чувством времени оторвался от него через пару секунд, молча вернувшиь к своему эксперименту. Лестрейд занялся ужином, озадаченный из-за нетипичных действий Шерлока.  
И тут эксперимент взорвался.  
Только благодаря своим быстрым рефлексам Лестрейд не получил в лицо содержимое кастрюли. Он вскинул руку и пригнулся как раз вовремя, а когда поднял голову, то увидел, что Шерлок выливает в мойку останки своего эксперимента. Он выглядел ликующим.  
\- Все в порядке? - быстро спросил он, подхватывая Лестрейда под локоть и поднимая его на ноги.  
\- Да, - ответил Лестрейд, задыхаясь. - Какого хрена это было?  
\- Решение для твоего расследования, - сказал Шерлок с той самой странной улыбочкой, всегда, всегда предвещавшей проблемы для всех остальных.  
\- Как...  
\- Потом, - коротко отозвался Шерлок. - У тебя есть крысиный яд?  
\- Что? Нет, не думаю. Что...  
\- Уксус? Или апельсин?  
Лестрейд сдался и указал на шкаф под мойкой, и Шерлок тут же принялся в нем рыться. Рано или поздно Лестрейд получил бы свои ответы, но прямо сейчас ему было слишком весело, чтобы беспокоиться из-за них. Он должен был бы сердиться из-за того, что побывал на волосок от смерти (ладно, тут он преувеличивал - на волосок от увечий) и потому, что его кастрюле крышка, но он редко видел Шерлока настолько счастливым, настолько беспечно и искренне наслаждающимся делом всей своей жизни. И, когда Шерлок вскочил на ноги, торжествующе бормоча что-то насчет кислоты и времени реакции, Лестрейд обнял его и притянул к себе для легкого поцелуя.  
Одну ладонь Лестрейд положил ему на щеку, другую на бедро, и поэтому почувствовал, как Шерлок напрягся под его руками. Хотя он ответил на поцелуй, его энтузиазм исчез так же быстро, как появился. Лестрейд мягко отодвинулся, убрал руки, и пару секунд Шерлок стоял рядом с ним почти не дыша. Их губы разделяло всего несколько миллиметров. Шерлок облизнулся, и Лестрейд прямо видел, как тот пытается угнаться за собственными мыслями. Он не отшатнулся, но, казалось, разрывался между желанием снова приникнуть к Лестрейду и отпрыгнуть от него. Шерлок нерешительно переступал с ноги на ногу и, в конце концов, пришел к компромиссу, сделав шаг в сторону, все еще держа в руке банку с уксусом. И откашлялся.  
\- Я... получу окончательные результаты для тебя через час, - спокойно сказал он, но Лестрейд слышал, что его голос едва заметно дрожал.  
\- Ты в порядке? - встревоженно спросил он, хотя было ясно, что с Шерлоком что-то не то, и попытался прикоснуться к его локтю. Шерлок отодвинулся, оказавшись вне его досягаемости, и упорно смотрел на остатки своего эксперимента, делая вид, что не заметил жеста Лестрейда.  
\- Да, Лестрейд, в порядке.  
Озадаченный Лестрейд вернулся к приготовлению ужина (не пострадавшего при взрыве) и сказал, что Шерлок может спокойно работать.  
Этой ночью Шерлок не остался.  
Шерлок наслаждался процессом дедукции. Донован любила говорить, что он кончал от этого, и, хотя ему и не нравилась эта мысль, Лестрейд понимал, почему Салли так думает. Шерлок работал не ради наград и признания, ему хватало того, что он получал от изумленной команды Лестрейда, когда он бегал или расхаживал, или кружился, делая выводы. Он наслаждался, изумляя их, упивался их восхищением, жил им.  
В присутствии начальства все было бы совсем не так - возбуждению и спектаклю пришлось бы уступить место фактам и цифрам.  
Так что, когда Шерлок однажды пришел на место очередного преступления и молчал, исследуя тело - это было странно. Когда он влетел в дверь и не стал тратить время, кидая парочку ленивых ругательств в Андерсена. Когда, выхватывая у Лестрейда перчатки, не обозвал его "некомпетентным". Он даже не засучил рукава, хотя отопление все еще работало, и в помещении было душно. Лестрейд прибавил к списку странностей и это: Шерлок любил свое пальто - оно позволяло ему выглядеть особенно эффектно, когда он разворачивался и принимался сыпать выводами. Если ему приходилось отказаться от этого, то он предпочитал закатывать рукава, чтобы они не мешали ему; при этом он выглядел беспечно - хотя Лестрейд знал, что это выражение лица тщательно отрепетировано.  
Лестрейд раздумывал, не мог ли Шерлок все еще быть расстроен из-за событий последней недели - это объяснило бы его странное поведение в последние дни. Он все еще появлялся в кабинете Лестрейда в самые странные часы, но поток смс-ок иссяк, и он ни разу не оставался у него на ночь. Если бы не тот поцелуй, Лестрейд бы даже не задумался, что Шерлок ведет себя как-то не так. Но поцелуй случился, и Лестрейд не мог удержаться, чтобы не рассматривать все, что произошло после него, через призму этого неудачного жеста.  
Несколько минут он смотрел на стоящего на коленях возле тела Шерлока и не требовал, чтобы тот начинал делиться информацией (хотя и надо было бы - он пообещал ему пять минут, а прошло уже как минимум десять, Андерсен будет вне себя). Вместо этого он использовал дополнительное время, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть детектива, пытаясь понять хоть что-то в его поведении.  
\- Я не заинтересован, - неожиданно сказал Шерлок после долгих минут упорного молчания.  
\- Прошу прощения? - Лестрейд, сбитый с мысли, перевел взгляд с жертвы на Шерлока.  
\- Я не заинтересован, - повторил Шерлок, поднимаясь и стягивая перчатки. - В сексе.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Лестрейд. Это утверждение, хоть и подтверждало то, что мелькало, неназванное, в его мыслях, сейчас было абсолютно неуместно. Он глянул на пол, пытаясь увидеть связь сказанного с их делом - Шерлок, видимо, ее нашел. - Извини, а как это относится к ...  
\- Никак, - отозвался Шерлок усталым тоном, сберегаемым им для тех случаев, когда он считал, что Лестрейд просто не врубается.  
\- Ладно. Ну... хорошо. Да. И что?..  
Шерлок вздохнул и указал на ступню жертвы.  
\- Это был муж. Теперь я прошу меня извинить, мне надо поймать мышь.  
Он вылетел из помещения без дальнейших объяснений, и Лестрейд подождал три секунды, чтобы успокоиться, прежде чем побежать за ним с раздраженным:  
\- Шерлок!  
Он так и не догнал его - Шерлок исчез в такси как раз тогда, когда Лестрейд выбежал из дома, но позже он получил загадочную смс-ку, в которой перечислялись детали, касающиеся их подозреваемого. Лестрейд сумел увязать все концы с концами, и вечером дело было закрыто, но странное поведение Шерлока не давало ему покоя. Тогда он постарался уверить себя, что просто слишком много об этом думает.  
Это не слишком помогло, и через неделю они в пух и прах разругались, стоя в квартире Шерлока. Тот уже несколько дней нарывался на ссору, и тем вечером Лестрейд был просто счастлив дать себе волю. Неестественное молчание Шерлока во время расследований сменилось едкими насмешками, которые эволюционировали/прогрессировали от просто раздражающих до жестоких, и он сильнее, чем обычно, изводил команду Лестрейда, практически напрашиваясь, чтобы кто-то из них ему врезал. Два вечера, проведенных в квартире Лестрейда (один запланированный, другой нет), закончились кошмарно, а на третий день Лестрейд решил, что безопаснее поймать Шерлока на его территории, прежде чем тот еще больше заведется. На этот раз он пришел в квартиру Шерлока раньше него и смог насладиться удивлением на его лице, когда тот открыл дверь и увидел, что Лестрейд сидит в его кресле, сложив руки на коленях.  
\- Что тебе надо? - прорычал Шерлок, с грохотом захлопнув дверь.  
\- Поговорить.  
\- О чем? - мрачно спросил Шерлок, проходя в кухню. Лестрейд быстро последовал за ним.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, черт побери. Понятия не имею, что с тобой, Шерлок, но что бы это ни было - не приноси это на мои расследования. Я не могу позволить...  
\- Позволить что? - зло прервал его Шерлок, обернувшись к нему. - Не можешь позволить мне обижать твою драгоценную команду? Когда я проверял в последний раз, инспектор, я был тебе нужен.  
\- Можешь не верить, но я вполне способен кое на что и без тебя, Шерлок. Я ценю твою помощь, но, если придется, мы справимся и без нее, - Лестрейд невесело улыбнулся. - Я стал инспектором, я думаю, что знаю, что делаю.  
\- Ты получил повышение с моей помощью! - огрызнулся Шерлок. - Ты и вдруг сам стал инспектором? Ты для этого слишком некомпетентен.  
Лестрейд поднял руку.  
\- Слушай, Шерлок, или уймись, или я запрещу тебе участвовать в расследованиях.  
\- Угрожай, чем хочешь, - ядовито отозвался Шерлок. - Правда в том, что тебе слишком нравится твоя статистика раскрытых преступлений, чтобы даже на мгновение подумать об этом. Потому что единственная возможность для тебя сохранить эти прелестные цифры - если я буду поблизости, буду служить для тебя костылем и помогать тебе.  
\- Дело же не в цифрах, Шерлок! А в том, чтобы делать все правильно, - Лестрейд шагнул к Шерлоку и прижал его к стене, схватив за воротник. Глаза Шерлока широко раскрылись, и Лестрейд успел порадоваться этому, прежде чем разъярился окончательно. - Мне было бы насрать на мою раскрываемость, если бы она влияла только на мою карьеру - но совсем другое дело, если она влияет на все остальное. Работа - моя жизнь, Шерлок, ты наверняка это уже понял. И, если мне пару раз придется переступить черту, нарушить пару правил для того, чтобы убрать с улиц кого-нибудь, кто не должен там быть - ты прекрасно знаешь, что я это сделаю. Если это означает, что мне приходится пользоваться помощью мужчины, который вечно ведет себя как ребенок, то ты чертовски прав, я и на это пойду. Если ты считаешь, что подпираешь меня - ладно. Мне насрать, пока результат остается тем же самым.  
\- Я называю это так, как я это вижу, - рявкнул Шерлок. - Я для тебя костыль.  
\- Я тоже - ты ребенок, - Лестрейд выпустил его и отступил на шаг. Шерлок провел ладонью по рубашке, его глаза горели. Он ткнул в лицо Лестрейда слегка нетвердым пальцем.  
\- Не смей больше прикасаться ко мне, - прорычал он, и Лестрейд не сумел сдержаться, произнеся слова, рвавшиеся из него в тот момент, хотя и знал, что это очень плохая идея.  
\- Ни в одну из тех ночей ты особенно не возражал.  
Шерлок побелел, на его подбородке заходили желваки.  
\- Убирайся, - прошептал он, ткнув в грудь Лестрейда пальцем, прежде чем направиться в гостиную.  
\- Я тебе тоже нужен, Шерлок, - сказал Лестрейд ему вслед. - Кем бы ты был без работы? Она для тебя все, разве не так ты сам все время говоришь?  
Шерлок промолчал. Резкий свет города, льющийся из окна, словно обрамлял его, обтекал фигуру, очерчивал скулы. Шерлок стал выглядеть тощим и больным - как три года назад.  
На самом деле, понял Лестрейд, он выглядел абсолютно точно так же, как Шерлок три года назад.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - приказал он, подойдя к Шерлоку, взял его за подбородок и отвел его лицо от окна.  
Глаза Шерлока были темными. Их обычный голубой цвет почти исчез, превратившись в тонкий ободок вокруг расширенных зрачков.  
У Лестрейда упало сердце.  
\- Где они, Шерлок? - спросил он обреченно.  
\- Где кто?  
\- Не играй в дурачка, я не в настроении. Где наркотики?  
\- Не будь идиотом, Лестрейд, у меня их нет.  
Но Шерлок не помешал Лестрейду схватить себя за руку, и молча стоял, пока тот закатывал ему рукав, под которым обнаружились ярко-красные следы уколов. Лестрейд ошибался, считая, что они остались в прошлом.  
Шерлок был прав. Он идиот.  
\- Черт, Шерлок, - Лестрейд одернул рукав и отшатнулся от Шерлока, будто обжегшись, - ты снова ширяешься.  
\- Гениальное наблюдение, - огрызнулся Шерлок.  
Лестрейд слишком устал и слишком разозлился, чтобы разбираться с этим, и знал, что если останется здесь еще хоть на минуту, то скажет или сделает что-то, о чем будет жалеть еще долго.  
\- Мы какое-то время не будем пускать тебя к расследованиям, - глухо сказал он, пытаясь совладать с голосом. - Не трудись пробираться в Ярд, большинство твоих способов нам уже известны, и я расскажу всем о твоих новых.  
Он развернулся на каблуках и молча вышел.


	5. Chapter 5

Ночью Лестрейд спал меньше часа - волновался из-за плохого состояния Шерлока. Он понятия не имел, что именно пошло не так, что конкретно толкнуло того снова начать принимать наркотики. Да, в последнее время было не так уж много убийств, но Лестрейд был уверен, что справлялся с ситуацией - он регулярно подсовывал Шерлоку старые нераскрытые дела, когда тот присоединялся к нему в Ярде, пока он занимался бумажной работой в неурочные часы.  
Судя по всему, этого оказалось недостаточно.  
Лестрейд знал, что должен был остаться с Шерлоком, перерыть его квартиру, найти все наркотики и...  
И что потом? Они уже дважды проходили через это, и что он должен был сделать на этот раз, как должен был убедить Шерлока завязать более эффективно, чем сделал это три года назад? Шерлок не прекратит - не исправится - если не захочет этого сам.  
От тяжелых ночных раздумий Лестрейда спасло очередное убийство – какой бы мрачной насмешкой это не звучало. Он приехал на место преступления как раз тогда, когда рассвет стал заниматься над крышами спящих зданий на относительно тихой улице.  
\- Что у тебя? - сказал он, едва увидев Донован.  
\- Где псих? - спросила она вместо ответа, пока Лестрейд нагибался, чтобы пройти под лентой оцепления. Он не стал поправлять ее, у него не было на это сил.  
\- Не придет, - коротко отозвался он. - Так что тут?  
Она молча провела его в гостиную. Жертва, мужчина, лежал на полу лицом вниз, с разбитой головой, орудие убийства (лампа, выглядевшая достаточно невинно, хотя и отвратительно), валялось недалеко от камина.  
\- Для такого нам вообще-то не нужен Шерлок - нахмурился Лестрейд. Донован невесело улыбнулась.  
\- Я еще не дошла до хорошей части.  
\- А есть хорошая часть?  
Зависит от того, что понимать под "хорошим", думал Лестрейд позже, обследуя спрятанную в конце дома гостевую спальню. На кровати лежали скелеты - скорее всего человеческие, если судить по черепам. Лестрейд нашел три черепа, но остальные кости перемешались, и тел вполне могло оказаться больше.  
\- Господи, - выдохнул он. - Это еще что такое?..  
\- Не знаю, - ответила Донован. - Но вот что я вам скажу - псих будет в восторге.  
\- Он не участвует в этом деле, - твердо сказал Лестрейд. - Так что, похоже... развлекаться будем только мы.  
Кости были сфотографированы, каталогизированы и в конце концов собраны. Его команда, как правило, не имела дела с останками в виде скелетов - их епархией были преступления, совершенные недавно - но кости были найдены в паре метров от их последней жертвы, так что не было особого смысла притворяться, будто эти два дела никак не связаны.  
Когда останки были рассортированы, выяснилось, что это действительно были кости трех разных людей.  
\- По предварительному заключению это были самоубийства, - Донован взглянула на отчет, пока они стояли в морге, разглядывая три стола с лежащими на них скелетами. - Судя по углу входного отверстия и дистанции, с которой стреляли.  
Лестрейд знал, что было не слишком разумно определять причину смерти, пока кости еще не исследовали до конца, но нa этот раз им не оставалось ничего другого. Каждая из жертв скончалась бы от огнестрельной раны - если они были живы на тот момент, когда в них стреляли. Если же они погибли до этого, узнать причину смерти уже практически невозможно, но с чего-то им надо начать.  
\- Похоже на то, - рассеянно согласился Лестрейд, оглядывая скелеты. Что-то в картине было неправильным и не давало ему покоя.  
\- Но это чертовски странно, вы должны признать. Зачем хранить скелеты?  
\- Не знаю, Салли. Это мы и должны узнать, не так ли?  
Лестрейд, хмурясь, переходил от одного скелета к другому, исследуя входные отверстия от пуль. Они все выглядели так, будто стреляли с маленького расстояния.  
Но все равно, что-то с ними было не так.  
\- Мы что-то упускаем, - пробормотал он.  
\- Сэр?  
Лестрейд поднял ладонь, развернулся на каблуках и отправился к первому скелету. Он же видел...  
Но что он увидел? Он осматривал разные кости и пытался вспомнить все трюки, которым научился от Шерлока за эти годы. Не трюки, поправился он. Наблюдения. Мелкие детали. И Шерлок всегда был очарован скелетами; на стенах его квартиры были наклеены наброски и анатомические рисунки как раз тех костей, на которые он сейчас смотрел. Так что же он заметил? Что тут можно было заметить?  
Выдающаяся затылочная область. Коренные зубы. Разный размер ключиц. Узкий таз...  
И тут он наконец понял.  
\- Вообще-то, Донован, - сказал он, поманив ее к себе, - у меня такое чувство, что это убийство.  
\- Уверены? - нахмурилась Донован.  
\- Можешь назвать это предчувствием, но я совершенно уверен, что первый и третий скелет - жертвы убийства, - Лестрейд указал на них. - Не совсем уверен насчет второго, но тоже возможно.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду? - Донован была сбита с толку. Лестрейд показал на первый скелет.  
\- Вот этот, похоже, правша, но входное отверстие от выстрела на левой стороне черепа. То же самое с третьим скелетом – а ведь довольно трудно выстрелить себе в голову не ведущей своей рукой, так? Второй скелет левша и именно слева у него входное отверстие - он действительно мог покончить с собой. Но я считаю, что остальных двоих мы спокойно можем считать убитыми.  
Донован уставилась на него.  
\- Откуда вы все это знали, черт побери? Сэр.  
\- Не самый безошибочный метод, - признал Лестрейд. - Но посмотри на ключицы у каждого скелета. Если Молли разделила кости правильно - а я уверен в этом - то ключицы указывают, какая рука у какого человека была ведущей. Сильно развитая ключица означает, что человек чаще всего пользуется именно этой рукой - потому что мышцы на ней тоже развиваются сильнее и кости становятся... - каким же словом Шерлок всегда пользовался? Крепкий? - ...более крепкими. Так что эти парни были правшами, а второй скелет нет. Или, скорее всего, нет - не важно. То же самое можно сказать, если посмотришь на лопатки и на руки.  
Он указывал на разные кости, а Донован изумленно смотрела на него.  
\- Вы уверены, сэр?  
\- Нет, - ответил Лестрейд, коротко улыбнувшись. - Доказательств недостаточно, чтобы открыть дело, оно развалится. Но, по крайней мере, у нас есть, с чего начать. И, судя по черепам, мы имеем дело с тремя мужчинами, возраст - между тридцатью и пятьюдесятью. Наша жертва тоже попадает в этот диапазон и нашли их в его доме, так что... Будет не слишком притянуто за уши предположить, что он их знал. Знакомые, наверное; люди заметили бы, если бы у него пропало три друга. Узнай о нем все - как проходил его день? Я хочу узнать про всех, с кем он мог вступать в контакт в течение дня, и выясни, не пропал ли кто из этих людей.  
\- Вы думаете, это могло быть убийство из мести? - отважилась Донован.  
\- Прямо сейчас я ни в чем не уверен, - Лестрейд пожал плечами. - Так что давай обезопасим себя, прежде чем найдем что-нибудь определенное. Иди, я за тобой, только хочу сначала поговорить с Молли.  
Донован повернула к выходу и остановилась.  
\- Теперь остеология ваше хобби, сэр?  
\- Не сказал бы, - фыркнул Лестрейд. - Но когда общаешься с Шерлоком, кое-чему научишься. Особенно про черепа - он ими ненормально увлечен.  
Пришла Молли и подтвердила, что жертвами были действительно трое мужчин, двое из которых, скорее всего правши, и эта, казалась бы, бессмысленная информация на самом деле навела их на след, который привел к многообещающему подозреваемому и к быстрому окончанию одного из самых причудливых дел года.  
Лестрейд был удивлен, когда, поздно вечером сходив за кофе, он вернулся в свой кабинет и нашел там Салли, ждавшую его, хотя они уже закрыли дело.  
\- Ждешь меня? - спросил он, садясь за столо и обнимая ладонями горячий стаканчик с кофе. Он кинул взгляд на ожидавшую его кучу документов и прикинул, сколько времени на них потратит. Лестрейду нравилось проводить время со своей командой - он любил узнавать детали их жизни - но сегодня для этого была не слишком удачная ночь. Ему нужно разобраться с бумажной работой, избавиться от головной боли и привести в порядок одного консультирующего детектива - и в последнем случае от него почти ничего не зависело, что вгоняло его в депрессию.  
\- Я знала, что вы вернетесь. Вы всегда тут, - легко ответила Салли, и почему-то это его немного задело. Лестрейд выдавил из себя улыбку.  
\- Что я могу для тебя сделать?  
\- Насчет пси... Шерлока, сэр.  
\- Уже одиннадцать, Салли, - Лестрейд отпил горячей жидкости. - Я думаю, мы можем не заморачиваться с "сэром".  
\- Ладно, - она бодро кивнула. - Я просто... я думаю, вы проводите с ним слишком много времени. Он на вас... влияет.  
\- И это плохо? - Лестрейд поднял бровь. Судя по испуганному выражению лица Салли, она думала именно так. Но в присутствии Лестрейда она была крайне деликатна и удержалась от того, чтобы сказать это прямо.  
\- Он опасен, Лестрейд, - серьезно сказала она вместо этого. - Он поглощает вас. Вы этого не замечаете?  
\- На твоем месте я бы осторожно выбирал следующие слова, Салли, - сказал он, следя за голосом, его рука сжала кружку.  
\- Вы и так уже это знаете, - спокойно ответила она. - Просто... будьте осторожны, ладно? Я не знаю, что случилось, но несколько дней назад что-то с ним пошло не так. Я же вижу. Я не прошу посвящать меня во все, но я думаю, что вы слишком вкладываетесь в него. Просто - куда не посмотри, всегда вы и он. И он не доведет вас до добра, сэр.  
Она неожиданно опустила голову. Лестрейд не был уверен, видел он ее когда-нибудь нерешительной или колеблющейся.  
\- Я бы не хотела видеть, как с вами что-нибудь случается. Вы хороший человек.  
\- А Шерлок нет, - сказал Лестрейд. Это должен был быть вопрос, но вышло утвердительно. Салли устало улыбнулась.  
\- Я думаю, вы знаете ответ. Он гений - это я признаю. Но не больше.

***

Отстраняя Шерлока от последнего расследования, Лестрейд знал, что в следующие дни все станет только хуже. Шерлок всегда отказывался от наркотиков, когда его разум был занят другими вещами; к этому способу развеяться он прибегал только между делами, когда ему больше не на чем было сфокусироваться.  
Но ничего нельзя было поделать. Лестрейд не мог позволить, чтобы с ним работал человек, находящийся под кайфом.  
И уж тем более, он не мог находиться рядом с Шерлоком, который снова сломя голову бросился к наркотикам.  
Он пoдождал три дня, прежде чем отправиться на Монтагю-стрит, и после двух минут бесплодных попыток достучаться и докричаться до Шерлока сам себя впустил в квартиру. У него сдавило сердце при мысли, что именно он может найти, но, как выяснилось, Шерлок попросту его игнорировал.  
Он развалился на диване, и, хотя воздух был спертым от табака, в квартире почти ничего не поменялось. Эксперименты все так же стояли на своих местах, кухня все так же выглядела так, будто во время урагана в ней взорвали бомбу, а Шерлок все так же был полностью одет (хотя его одежда, похоже, была той же самой, что он носил три дня назад).  
\- У меня была причина, чтобы не открывать, Лестрейд, - пробормотал он, прикрыв глаза рукой. Лестрейд не удивился бы, узнав, что Шерлок упал на диван три дня назад и с тех пор не пошевелился.  
\- А у меня есть причина, чтобы не уходить, - ответил он, сняв куртку и швырнув ее на кресло, прежде чем пройти в кухню. Он исследовал ее как можно тщательнее, стараясь, тем не менее ни к чему не прикасаться, и определил, что, с достаточно большой вероятностью, ничего не угрожает взорваться. Это было постоянной опасностью, когда Шерлок катился вниз: в такие времена он предпочитал наиболее взрывоопасные эксперименты.  
Лестрейд заметил на стойке стакан с коричневой жидкостью, стоящий в заметном отдалении от других кружек, столовых приборов и различного оборудования, использующегося в разных экспериментах Шерлока. Он наклонился над стаканом, понюхал - не самое разумное, но самое эффективное - и рефлекторно сморщил нос.  
\- Ты пил, - он был немного удивлен: алкоголь никогда не был любимым способом Шерлока сбежать от реальности. - После того, как принял наркотики? О чем ты, мать твою, думал?  
\- Не твое дело, Лестрейд, - подчеркнуто медленно сказал Шерлок, так и не встав с дивана. - В последнее время наблюдается явный недостаток интересных дел. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что без работы я - практически ничто. От скуки, - это слово он прошипел, и оно словно ударило Лестрейда по лицу, - мой разум гниет. Работа - это все, что у меня есть.  
\- Нет, у тебя есть я, Шерлок, - резко ответил Лестрейд. - И тебе всегда было наплевать на мое мнение, например потому, что ты никогда не старался скрыть, что сидишь на наркотиках. И раньше тебе было все равно, знают ли об этом остальные. Но в этот раз ты попытался скрыть это от меня. Во время того расследования ты не закатывал рукава, хотя в помещении было душно, - он отвернулся, добавив больше для себя, чем для Шерлока, - я должен был это заметить.  
Лестрейд и моргнуть не успел, как Шерлок неожиданно вскочил на ноги, перешагнул через низкий столик у дивана и направился на кухню. Он остановился в нескольких сантиметрах от Лестрейда и прорычал, прежде чем подойти к одному из своих экспериментов:  
\- Отъебись.  
У Лестрейда по позвоночнику поползли мурашки; это было неправильно - Шерлок никогда не использовал бессмысленные ругательства во время их словесных баталий. На каждую ссору он накидывался так же, как на расследования и на всю свою жизнь - с высокомерным остроумием и язвительными словами, не оставляющими ни у кого ни малейших сомнений в том, какими идиотами он считает своих противников. Сейчас же он был взволнован и расстроен, позволив эмоциям взять над собой верх - и это было бы нормально для кого угодно, но не для Шерлока Холмса.  
\- Что не так? - резко спросил Лестрейд, пока Шерлок кружил по кухне.  
\- Уходи, - приказал Шерлок. Он взял мензурку, понюхал ее и вытряхнул содержимое в раковину.  
\- Я не дурак, Шерлок, что бы ты себе не думал, - огрызнулся Лестрейд. - В этот раз дело не просто в скуке. Что случилось?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Этот ответ приедается и очень быстро. Ты знаешь, мне ничего не помешает вытащить твою задницу отсюда и кинуть тебя в камеру за владение наркотическими веществами. Что ты предпочитаешь - провести ночь там или поговорить со мной сейчас?  
\- Да, Лестрейд, и что же тебя останавливает? - рявкнул Шерлок. Как типично для него: отвечать вопросом на вопрос. - Ты же ничего не заметаешь под ковер! Все еще не отказался от надежды, что однажды я изменю свое мнение и приглашу тебя к себе в постель? Ты поэтому присматриваешь за мной все эти годы?  
Это утверждение было настолько неожиданным, что Лестрейд на какое-то мгновение застыл, как будто кто-то ударил его в солнечное сплетение.  
\- Что?! - выпалил он.  
\- Ты прекрасно меня слышал, я не буду повторяться, - Шерлок отвернулся и ушел обратно в гостиную. Лестрейд только сейчас заметил, что его походка была немного неровной. Он прошел за ним; Шерлок достал с книжной полки пачку сигарет, нашарил под диваном зажигалку и несколько мгновений курил в задумчивой тишине. Лестрейд не произносил ни слова.  
\- Ты думаешь, все эти годы я был рядом с тобой, потому что... ждал, пока ты со мной переспишь? - спросил он наконец, снова обретя голос.  
\- Разве это не обычный результат? - едко спросил Шерлок.  
\- И, раз ты ни в чем подобном не заинтересован, - медленно продолжил Лестрейд - у него в голове аж звенелo, пока он пытался все осмыслить, - то считаешь... что? Что я попрощаюсь с тобой и исчезну из твоей жизни?  
\- Как я сказал, - от горечи во взгляде Шерлока Лестрейд застыл на месте, - это обычный результат.  
\- Ты на самом деле такого низкого мнения обо мне? - он неожиданно разозлился, хотя пока не мог сказать, на кого из них двоих. - Ты, в самом деле, думаешь, что это единственная причина, по которой я хочу общаться с тобой?  
Шерлок раздраженно помахал рукой.  
\- Ради Бога, Лестрейд, я вряд ли могу обижаться, если ты хочешь чего-то настолько естественного для кого-то вроде тебя. Дело не в этом.  
\- А в чем же?  
\- В том, - глухо сказал Шерлок, и было видно, как ему больно от этих слов - он практически выдавливал их из себя, - что я не могу... дать... предоставить тебе то, в чем ты нуждаешься.  
\- Значит, ты хочешь сказать, что все это, - Лестрейд обвел рукой квартиру, - просто потому, что ты не хочешь со мной спать.  
\- Не будь таким мелодраматичным, - выплюнул Шерлок. - Не только с тобой - ни с кем. Не считай себя настолько важным.  
\- Тебе не нравится секс, - Лестрейд не заметил, что размышлял вслух, пока не подпрыгнул от неожиданного звука - Шерлок ударил кулаком по стене.  
\- Я не заинтересован, - прорычал он. - Или ты тогда не слушал?  
\- Хорошо, - медленно повторил Лестрейд, подняв ладонь - он искренне надеялся, что жест вышел успокаивающим. - Ты не заинтересован.  
\- Ну? - сказал Шерлок после длинной паузы.  
\- Что "ну"?  
\- Скажи это, Лестрейд - я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Скажи мне как жаль тебе это слышать. Скажи мне, что я дефектный, или, возможно, стал таким после какого-нибудь травмирующего опыта в прошлом. Давай, - он холодно улыбнулся, - разгадай эту загадку. Считается, что ты тут настоящий детектив, и ты наверняка провел со мной достаточно времени, чтобы хоть о чем-нибудь догадаться. Ты хоть и скучный, но, как правило, быстрее остальных подмечаешь детали. Так расскажи же мне, когда со мной все стало не так.  
\- Я не собирался говорить ничего такого, прояви ко мне хоть немного уважения. Я знаю, что это не так работает, - мягко сказал Лестрейд. Все слова, которые Донован бросала Шерлоку на местах преступления - и которые он до сих пор игнорировал, потому что тот явно был способен защищать себя сам - будто ударили его. Он добавил, - и это не делает тебя... психом. Я надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.  
\- И кем же это делает меня, инспектор?  
\- Человеком, - ответил Лестрейд, и на секунду Шерлок будто язык проглотил. - Это делает тебя очень человечным. Но ответь мне, Шерлок: когда у тебя создалось впечатление, что я хочу с тобой переспать?  
\- Не будь дураком, Лестрейд, конечно, ты этого хочешь, - фыркнул Шерлок. Лестрейд похолодел при этих словах. - Я не вижу ни одной другой причины для твоей постоянной... доброты.  
\- Но когда я... - Лестрейд замолк, стоило недавним словам Шерлока наконец достигнуть его мозга. "Не заинтересован". Неделю назад на том месте преступления Шерлок сказал именно так, и это был первый раз за три года, когда он явился на расследование под кайфом. Лестрейд наконец все понял. В этот раз наркотики не связаны со скукой и даже не слишком связаны с его безразличием к сексу, хотя это - часть всего того хаоса, в котором они очутились. Нет, рецидив связан с тем поцелуем, черт бы его побрал.  
Черт.  
\- Все дело из-за этого?- спросил Лестрейд, и ему не нужно было уточнять, что он имеет в виду - Шерлок наверняка все прочел по его лицу. - Наркотики, выпивка - все просто потому, что ты считаешь, что я ожидаю от тебя того, что ты мне дать не хочешь. И ты думаешь, раз ты не заинтересован, я... - он замолк, осознав все до конца. - Шерлок, я никуда не уйду.  
И на самом деле, он вовсе не собирался уходить от Шерлока. Tакая мысль ни разу не приходила ему в голову за все те годы, что они друг друга знали. Стоило ему произнести эти слова, как он понял, что за ночами, проведенными Шерлоком на его диване, смс-ками, ужинами, съеденными в Ярде, и работой - их жизни неотделяемо сплелись друг с другом. Мысль о разлуке - если это слово подходило сюда - похоже, ужасала Шерлока. А вот чего тот видимо не понимал – это того, что Лестрейду от их расставания было бы точно так же плохо.  
На последних словах каменная маска Шерлока наконец дала трещину. Он едва заметно грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Вы слишком добры, инспектор, вам об этом кто-нибудь говорил? - его мрачная улыбка исчезла. - Очень похоже на вас: с вашей обычной неуклюжестью попытаться все исправить. Но я не хочу вашей жалости и не нуждаюсь в вашей помощи. Мне не нужна такая ответственность. У меня нет ни малейшего желания, чтобы вы оставались со мной из-за неуместного чувства долга.  
\- Это не долг, Шерлок, - прошипел Лестрейд. - Серьезно, с чего ты решил...  
\- Реальность решает за меня, инспектор, - оборвал его Шерлок. - Заблуждение всегда бессмысленно. Да, сейчас вас все устраивает. Но вы подумали, что случится, если вы встретите кого-нибудь, кто действительно захочет переспать с вами?  
Лестрейда будто ударили. О, он должен был знать, что Шерлок так скажет.  
\- Ну, такое случалось - я встречал таких людей, Шерлок, - сказал он наконец, разглядывая пол. Он перекатился с пятки на носок, обдумывая следующие слова, и, помолчав, поднял взгляд на Шерлока. - И знаешь что? Они все не были тобой.  
Шерлок фыркнул и обернулся к окну, затянувшись сигаретой.  
\- Я серьезно, Шерлок.  
\- Я тоже. Вы все еще им занимаетесь, инспектор, если я не ошибаюсь, - помолчав, заметил Шерлок. Это было не вопросом, а констатацией факта, и Лестрейд облизнул пересохшие губы, прежде чем ответить. Они никогда не обсуждали его интимную жизнь, и Лестрейд подозревал, что в этом не было необходимости - он был уверен, что Шерлок может прочитать его, просто кинув на него взгляд. Но он никогда не считал нужным говорить об этом - это просто было в его жизни, как и все остальное. Может быть, это и было его первой ошибкой.  
\- Сексoм? Ну да, - сказал он наконец. - Тебе это не нравится?  
На сдержанном лице Шерлока на секунду промелькнуло замешательство, прежде чем он смог взять себя в руки - такого ответа он, очевидно, не ожидал. Он не думал, что разговор может пойти в таком направлении.  
\- Это нравится вам. Почему я должен возмущаться?  
\- Это не ответ на мой вопрос, - сказал Лестрейд. - Eсли ты недоволен - тебе просто надо сказать мне. Я не нуждаюсь в сексе, Шерлок - не так, как ты думаешь.  
Шерлок подозрительно сузил глаза.  
\- Что именно вы предлагаете, Лестрейд?  
Хороший вопрос. Что он предлагал Шерлоку? Полный и абсолютный контроль над его сексуальной жизнью, переданный в руки человеку, для которого он был всего лишь чуть большим, чем простым развлечением?  
Нет, это было несправедливо - и даже отдаленно не было правдой.  
\- Я предлагаю именно то, что сказал, - ответил Лестрейд. - Я прекращу всё, если ты хочешь именно этого.  
\- Вам нравится секс, - повторил Шерлок, как будто это было достаточной причиной. Лестрейд покачал головой.  
\- Не важно. Ты всегда можешь попросить, - мягко сказал он.  
В течение одного тяжелого момента они просто смотрели друг на друга, не двигаясь; Лестрейд старался не вздрагивать при виде налитых кровью глаз Шерлока и его расширенных зрачков, заставлял себя не отводить взгляд. Шерлок выглядел сначала ошеломленным, затем сбитым с толку и, наконец, задумчивым - из-за наркотиков он всегда становился более выразительным, чем обычно. Все его защитные щиты оказались под угрозой, и он не мог как следует скрывать свои эмоции - сейчас они мелькали на его лице, как птицы в полете. До сих пор Шерлок стоял, сгорбившись, будто защищаясь от холода, но неожиданно он расправил плечи и поднял подбородок, словно принял какое-то решение и готовился к последствиям.  
\- Тогда ты тоже можешь, - произнес он необычно низким голосом. Лестрейду понадобилось несколько секунд, прежде чем он понял, на что намекал Шерлок, а когда это до него дошло, то он опешил.  
\- Ты хочешь... чтобы я переспал с тобой.  
Рот Шерлока дернулся, он быстро выдохнул.  
\- Разумеется, нет, я этого не хочу. Но было бы несправедливо, если бы я был зол на тебя за то, что ты этого хочешь. И я не сержусь, Лестрейд, я... я просто хотел бы, чтобы ты не пытался ответить мне взаимностью. И, хотя я не могу быть в полном смысле этого слова активным партнером, как пассивный партнер я удовлетворю большинствo твоих требований.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, что будешь лежать и принимать меня, - Лестрейду стало плохо от мысли об этом. - Боже, Шерлок, почему ты такое говоришь?  
\- Потому что это лучше, чем альтернатива, - отрывисто сказал Шерлок.  
\- И она заключается?..  
Но Шерлок отвернулся к окну, не ответив.  
Лестрейд потер лицо и подумал, как долго это продолжалось, как долго Шерлок находился в этой бесконечной спирали, пытаясь понять - потому что все, что он знал об отношениях между людьми, было неприменимо к ним, не описывало их двоих. У Лестрейда ныло сердце при мысли, что он причинил Шерлоку боль, игнорируя его так долго - и он был поражен, от чего тот был готов отказаться, чтобы, как он думал, удержать Лестрейда в своей жизни.  
Он рвано выдохнул. Им никогда не удавались обещания или торжественные объявления. На самом деле, они оба не слишком хорошо обходились со словами - слова были неточными и неполными. Действия всегда говорили громче - только вот его действий оказалось недостаточно.  
\- Вот что я не стал бы, - сказал он твердо. - Я никогда не попросил бы тебя об этом, Шерлок. И не собирался.  
\- Но ты хотел бы, - настаивал Шерлок.  
Мысли Лестрейда обратились к первым дням их знакомства, когда он позволял себе скользнуть взглядом по крепкой заднице Шерлока, по его скульптурно очерченным ногам, форму которых подчеркивали брюки, или по резкому профилю его лица, или по его телу. Тогда Лестрейд догадывался, что тело Шерлока было хоть и тонким, но мускулистым (а теперь он это знал точно), и удивлялся тому, что его обманчиво тонкие конечности были переполнены энергией. Как будто тот был натянутой пружиной, которую могут отпустить в любой момент. Он соврал бы себе - и Шерлоку - если бы сказал, что никогда не думал, как бы это было. Но он только сейчас понял, что уже давно перестал думать о Шерлоке как о ком-то, с кем можно заниматься сексом. Сейчас он был для него Шерлоком, просто Шерлоком.  
\- Может быть, когда-то я об этом и думал, - наконец сказал он, поняв, что молчание затянулось на мгновение дольше, чем надо бы, и Шерлок мог воспринять это неправильно. - Но не суди обо мне так скоро. Я занимаюсь сексом, и мне это нравится, но это точно не значит, что я не способен на воздержание. Я не хочу трахнуть любого, кто попадется мне на пути, даже если считаю его привлекательным. Да, у меня были партнеры – я уверен, ты всегда об этом знал. А еще я уверен, что ты в курсе - они появлялись не слишком часто, а за последнее время никто из них не был достаточно важен для меня. И, если бы ты попросил - их не было бы вообще.  
Шерлок довольно долго не говорил ничего, и Лестрейд снова отвесил себе подзатыльник за то, что не догадался сказать об этом раньше...  
Хотя когда раньше? Он даже не мог сказать, что именно случилось между ними - только, что в последние... месяцы? годы? - появилось что-то неопределенное, появилось и углубилось. Он не мог указать точную дату, когда это произошло, не существовало того момента, который можно было бы вспомнить и сказать: да, это началось тогда.  
Это просто случилось, и теперь это просто было.  
\- Но я знаю, - в конце концов произнес Шерлок, - что, как правило, компромисс считается надлежащим образом действий, когда в отно... между двумя людьми случаются разногласия.  
Лестрейд чертыхнулся - Шерлок все еще не понимал.  
\- Ты думаешь, что твое предложение спать со мной - твое предложение пойти на компромисс - единственное, почему я останусь с тобой?  
\- Мне это удавалось раньше, - признал Шерлок. Он затушил сигарету о подоконник и выбросил ее.  
\- Они - твои партнеры - знали об этом? - Лестрейд неопределенно махнул рукой. - Я имею в виду - о тебе?  
\- Нет, - Шерлок криво улыбнулся. - За все эти годы я научился как следует имитировать. Это не было бы неприятно для тебя. Из достойных доверия источников мне известно, что я могу быть достаточно умелым в этой области.  
\- Лучшая маскировка позволяет прятаться на самом виду? - Лестрейд неверяще фыркнул, вспоминая слова, которые слышал от Шерлока в самых разных ситуациях, и значение которых он не понимал до этого момента. Он подумал об искусственном интересе, притворном наслаждении - и разозлился из-за того, что делали с Шерлоком. - Но я не хочу, чтобы ты притворялся, Шерлок. Мне нужен только ты.  
\- Так я тебе нужен? - изумление на лице Шерлока сменилось осторожной надеждой, прежде чем ему удалось натянуть на себя свою обычную маску. Он на секунду отвел взгляд, а потом снова посмотрел на Лестрейда.  
\- Боже, да, - прошептал Лестрейд.  
\- Тогда почему ты не...  
\- Шерлок, я ценю твое предложение, - быстро прервал его Лестрейд, потому что это должно было быть сказано. Шерлок должен был знать. - Оно очень щедрое, наверное, даже слишком щедрое, только... нет, подожди.  
Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Лестрейд прижал палец к его губам. В обычных условиях Лестрейд посмеялся бы над возмущенным выражением его лица.  
\- Дай мне договорить. Да, у меня все еще есть секс. Да, я считаю тебя привлекательным. Но это не значит, что я буду спать с тобой. Потому что я знаю - тебе это не нужно. Ты не заинтересован - точка. Тебя не волнует, когда я сплю с другими людьми, почему я должен отнимать у тебя право не спать с кем-нибудь только потому, что мне это нравится? Я был искренен, когда сказал, что это - чем бы это ни было - прекрасно работает и без того, что тащить секс в наше с тобой уравнение. Хорошо?  
\- Это работает для некоторых, - пробормотал Шерлок в палец Лестрейда.  
\- Компромиссы? Да, наверное, но не для нас. Верь или нет, я могу жить без секса, - Лестрейд криво ухмыльнулся. - Он не настолько важен, как некоторые люди пытаются его представить, честное слово. Для меня, по крайней мере. Мне не нужно это от тебя, Шерлок. Я просто хочу...  
Он замолк, запутавшись в собственных мыслях, и убрал палец от губ Шерлока. Глаза Шерлока остановились на нем - затуманенные, красные от алкоголя и усталости, а сейчас еще и расширенные от чего-то, похожего на удивление.  
Многие ли могли сказать, что сумели удивить Шерлока Холмса? И кто мог сказать, что ему удалось это больше одного раза?  
\- Помоги мне понять, Шерлок, ты же так хорошо это умеешь, - сказал Лестрейд, потому что ему было проще выслушать других, чем озвучить свои собственные желания. - Чего ты хочешь?  
Шерлок провел рукой по волосам. Лестрейд видел, как дрожат его пальцы.  
\- Ты не знаешь, каково это. Ты наверняка будешь не в состоянии понять...  
\- Так объясни мне! - раздраженно настаивал Лестрейд. - Почему ты так себя ведешь? Я думаю, после всего, через что мы с тобой прошли, я заслужил хоть какие-то ответы.  
Он сразу же понял, что совершил ошибку, и встревожено смотрел, как надежда в глазах Шерлока переплавляется в гнев. Сейчас было время для осторожности, а не для жестких требований. Шерлоку не слишком нравилось, когда его заставляли доверять другим людям, а Лестрейд сейчас действовал чрезмерно настойчиво. Ему нужно было - как всегда - придерживаться той же скорости, что и Шерлок. A Шерлок был еще не готов для доверия.  
Но слова уже вылетели. Шерлок отшатнулся. И напал в ответ - он умел бороться только так.  
\- Перестань делать вид, что тебе не все равно, - прошипел он. - Я устал от этого.  
\- Шерлок, ради Бога, сколько раз ты утверждал, что я не сумею соврать, даже если от этого будет зависеть моя жизнь? - торопливо сказал Лестрейд, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль над их разговором и злясь на себя из-за собственной неосторожности. - Ты бы уже понял, если бы я говорил неправду. Я просто хочу знать, почему ты вел себя так. Я просто хочу знать, почему ты снова принимаешь наркотики. Я просто хочу знать, в чем дело, чтобы помочь. Пожалуйста.  
\- Я не могу сказать...  
\- Тогда покажи мне, - прервал его Лестрейд.  
Шерлок нахмурился, сбитый с толку.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
\- Покажи мне, Шерлок, - сказал Лестрейд еще раз, потому что действия ему всегда удавались лучше и оставляли не так много места для толкований. - Покажи мне, что тебе нужно.  
Он протянул руки ладонями кверху и принялся ждать. Шерлок несколько секунд смотрел на него, в его голубых глазах ничего нельзя было прочитать, даже притом, что они были усталыми и затуманенными от наркотиков. Он принял недостаточно чтобы стены, окружающие его разум, рухнули - недостаточно для того, чтобы сломать тот жесткий контроль, под которым он держал сам себя - но достаточно, чтобы кое-какие ограничения упали. Он колебался примерно полминуты. Все это время Лестрейд не двигался и не прерывал зрительный контакт.  
Наконец, Шерлок медленно поднял руки, положил их на ладони Лестрейда и поначалу нерешительно переплел свои пальцы с его, пока не вцепился в Лестрейда со всей силы, так, что у него побелели костяшки. Лестрейд в ответ сжал его пальцы. Шерлок наклонил голову, и они соприкоснулись лбами.  
\- Хорошо, - прошептал Лестрейд.  
\- Что ты уйдешь, - сказал Шерлок через мгновение. Лестрейд чуть отодвинулся и недоуменно посмотел на него.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Альтернатива, которой я хотел бы избежать, - пояснил тот. Лестрейду понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы вспомнить их разговор. А когда он наконец вспомнил, то больше всего ему захотелось притянуть к себе Шерлока и сжать его в объятиях.  
Вместо этого он грубовато сказал:  
\- Пошли, приведем тебя в порядок.

***

Лестрейд засунул его под душ прямо в одежде, и холодная вода мгновенно прояснила взгляд трясущегося Шерлока. Пока он переодевался в сухое, Лестрейд сварил кофе, а потом сидел рядом с ним, следя, чтобы Шерлок все выпил.  
\- Где ты их хранишь? - спросил он в конце концов. Он стоял над Шерлоком, пока тот сидел на диване, завернутый в одеяла, и баюкал в ладонях третью кружку кофе.  
\- Где обычно.  
Лестрейд принес наркотики из его комнаты и избавился от них так же, как делал годы назад. Kогда он вернулся в гостиную, Шерлок уже засыпал, подпирая голову кулаком. Лестрейд забрал кружку у него из рук и сел перед ним на корточки.  
\- Все, больше никакой дури, - строго сказал он, коснувшись щеки Шерлока ладонью, чтобы привлечь его внимание. - Никаких рецидивов. Если что-то не так - говори мне. Ясно?  
\- Иногда, - тихо произнес Шерлок, задумчиво моргая, - я не совсем понимаю тебя, Лестрейд.  
Лестрейд положил руку ему на колено, большим пальцем поглаживая ткань брюк и обдумывая свои слова.  
\- Ты уникален, Шерлок, - сказал он наконец. - Я думаю, с этим согласны мы оба. Но и я не такой, как остальные. Я никуда не уйду, пока ты этого не захочешь. Это - чем бы оно ни было - для меня важнее секса. Я был бы идиотом, если бы каждый раз не выбирал именно тебя. Я не могу представить, что выбираю не тебя. Я твой, Шерлок, зачем бы я тебе ни был нужен, - Лестрейд притянул его к себе и поцеловал в лоб. - И, как бы невероятно для тебя это не звучало, ты мне нужен сам по себе. Помни это.  
Лестрейд надеялся, что они поговорят и завтра, когда Шерлок будет в более здравом уме. Он спросит, чего тот хочет, а чего - нет, и постарается не заходить за границы его комфорта, где бы они не пролегали.  
Но на часть этих вопросов Шерлок уже ответил, наклонившись и прижавшись губами к губам Лестрейда - осторожно, целомудренно и предельно нежно. У него был вкус крепкого кофе. Лестрейду показалось, что он чувствует щетину над верхней губой Шерлока. Когда тот отодвинулся, он провел пальцем по намеку на темную полоску. Он всегда думал, что у Шерлока на лице не появляется растительность, и был странно счастлив узнать, что ошибался. Шерлоку это шло.  
\- Это будет очень неправильно, - мягко сказал Лестрейд, - если я скажу, что ты прекрасен?  
Шерлок сглотнул и покачал головой.  
\- Я слышал это только в тех случаях, когда кто-то хотел от меня... большего, - его голос был ошеломленным. - Но от тебя... Я думаю, это хорошо.  
Но было не похоже, что он сам полностью верил в свои слова. Улыбка Лестрейда исчезла. Он обхватил лицо Шерлока ладонью и, когда тот не отстранился, провел большим пальцем по его щеке. Шерлок принялся смотреть в пол, прижавшись к ладони Лестрейда.  
\- Секс не связывает людей друг с другом, Шерлок - как правило, во всяком случае, - сообщил ему Лестрейд. - И его точно недостаточно, чтобы строить на нем всю жизнь.  
\- И что же у нас есть, если не секс?  
Лестрейд почувствовал, что улыбается против воли.  
\- У нас есть ночи, - ответил он, прижав ладонь к лицу Шерлока покрепче. - Остывшая еда на вынос. Преступления.  
\- И этого достаточно?  
\- Солнце, это все, что нужно.


	6. Chapter 6

На этой неделе на город обрушилaсь жуткая буря, два дня подряд их заливало дождем и засыпало градом. Линии электропередачи и ветки обрывались, здания затапливало, и вообще - жизнь всех, кто жил под дождем, была крайне неуютной.  
\- Это ненормально, - пробормотал Лестрейд, глядя из окна своего кабинета в первый день непогоды.  
\- Сэр? - Донован замерла, опуская на его стол папку.  
\- Это, - Лестрейд махнул в сторону бури. Он немного мог разглядеть, но было похоже, что ливень идет горизонтально. - Ненормально же, такая буря - и в июне.  
\- Не скажу, что много над этим раздумывала, сэр, - на мгновение Донован замешкалась. - Если хотите, я выясню.  
Лестрейд хмыкнул, отвернувшись от окна и машинально потянувшись за папкой, рассеянно пробормотал "спасибо" в спину удаляющейся Донован.

***

_Как ты?  
В порядке. ШХ._

***

\- Такое уже дважды случалось.  
Лестрейд резко дернулся, услышав неожиданный голос.  
\- Прости, что?  
\- Такая буря, - Донован стояла в двери, помахивая бумажкой. - Вы хотели знать, насколько онa необычнa. Я выяснила, что подобная буря уже случалaсь в 87 году, и похожая - в 90м.  
Лестрейду понадобилось пару секунд, чтобы вспомнить их утренний разговор.  
\- Тебе не обязательно было это узнавать, Донован.  
Она пожала плечами.  
\- Это даже интересно. Такие супер-ураганы должны случаться раз в несколько столетий, вот только один был в восемнадцатом веке, и два в двадцатом.  
Лестрейд снял очки и откинулся на спинки кресла.  
\- Я помню эти ураганы. Тогда погибли люди.  
Она кивнула, глянув на лист бумаги.  
\- 22 человека в буре 1987 года. В нынешней буре – так же было и в прошлых - ветер дует с такой же силой, как и при урагане, но их не называют ураганами, потому что у них другой профиль ветра.  
\- Сэр? - позади Донован появилась Смит и постучала в дверь. - Прошу прощения, вы просили напомнить насчет совещания.  
\- А, да, - Лестрейд встал и потянулся за пиджаком. - Спасибо, Смит, Донован.  
Донован ухватила его за локоть, когда он выходил из кабинета.  
\- Вы про него думаете, да?  
\- Донован...  
\- Не делайте глупостей, ладно? - настаивала она.  
\- Например?  
\- Проверить, как он. Попасть в середину бури. И умереть. Он этого не стоит, сэр.  
Лестрейд смотрел на нее какое-то мгновение, проигрывая в голове одновременно дюжину возможных ответов.  
\- Спасибо, Донован, - сказал он в конце концов, - за информацию.  
Он выдернул руку из ее хватки и ушел.

***

_Какой-нибудь ущерб?  
Минимальный. ШХ._

***

\- И это ты называешь "минимальным"? - недоверчиво спросил Лестрейд следующей ночью. Он стоял в дверях квартиры Шерлока, изумленно рассматривая то, что случилось с небольшим помещением. Толстая ветка проломила одно из окон в гостиной, по всей комнате были разбросаны осколки стекла, книги и бумаги. Разбитое окно уже было затянуто полиэтиленом, для того чтобы в комнату хотя бы не попадал дождь, но ветку еще надо было убрать. Снаружи из последних сил бушевала буря, крича от осознания своей близкой кончины.  
\- Ты не уточнил, что именно ты понимаешь под ущербом, - ответил Шерлок. У него была разбита губа, но в остальном он выглядел так же безупречнo, как и всегда. Он быстро ходил по комнате, подбирая бумаги и книги, пока Лестрейд смотрел на него, не совсем понимая, с чего начать.  
\- Ладно, хорошо, - пробормотал он и повернулся, чтобы включить свет и лучше разглядеть помещение. Ничего не произошло. - О, электричества тоже нет. Замечательно.  
\- Да, я заметил, спасибо, - ядовито сообщил Шерлок. Лестрейд указал на его разбитую губу.  
\- Это тоже от бури?  
\- Нет, - Шерлок вручил ему стопку книг, которую Лестрейд послушно взял. - Меня наняли расследовать кое-какое частное дело. Несчастный случай.  
\- Ты теперь берешь заказы?  
\- С недавних пор, - Шерлок замер, оглядывая комнату, и провел пыльной ладонью по волосам. - Мне надо занять время между расследованиями.  
\- Наверное, хорошо, что мы тебя не слишком занимаем. Значит, кое-что мы делаем правильно, a?  
\- Или ты сам себя обманываешь, - Шерлок потер поясницу, и Лестрейд впервые заметил, что он выглядит усталым, вымотанным. Его лицо было мертвенно-бледным, а не цвета слоновой кости, как обычно, и у рта и глаз проявились явные морщины.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Лестрейд, убрав книги.  
\- Да, нормально, - коротко сказал Шерлок.  
\- Не похоже.  
\- Черт, - пробурчал Шерлок, разминая плечо. Лестрейд слышал, как его сустав отчетливо хрустнул. - Я не употребляю наркотики, если ты об этом.  
\- Не об этом, представляешь? Но у тебя ломка, да? По крайней мере, это часть твоей проблемы. В этот раз все сложнее, - Лестрейд невольно улыбнулся. - Ты уже не так молод, как раньше. Тебе сложнее приходить в себя.  
\- Да, спасибо за напоминание, - ядовито ответил Шерлок. - Я несколько дней был не в состоянии думать, за окном все завывалa и завывалa этa чертова буря, и это душная квартира, и господи, у меня голова раскалывается! - в раздраженной ярости он отшвырнул стопку документов, которые разлетелись по столу и полу, прижал ладони к теплому дереву, повесил голову и пару секунд тяжело дышал через нос.  
\- Вот на что ты подписался, - сказал он высоким голосом, еле сдерживаясь. - Ты понимаешь, Лестрейд? Теперь ты видишь? - он рвано вдохнул, и Лестрейд даже в темноте видел, что Шерлока трясло. Он изо всех сил сражался за контроль над своим телом - и разумом - и сегодня проигрывал эту битву. - Лучше уйди.  
\- Нет.  
\- Лестрейд...  
\- Я сделал выбор, так? Не думай, что я не знал точно, на что иду, - твердо сказал он. Он шагнул к Шерлоку, но тот отпрянул от него. Они объяснились всего несколько дней назад, Лестрейд знал, что Шерлок все еще не привык к мысли, что он никуда не уйдет, но это знание не помешало обидe зашевелиться в его груди при виде реакции Шерлока. Он задавил еe и остался стоять на месте, засунув руки в карманы, так, чтобы Шерлок мог видеть - он к нему не прикоснется.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, - настойчиво сказал Шерлок слабым голосом. - Почему ты никак не поймешь? Раз в жизни, послушай меня.  
\- Будет лучше, если я уйду? - возразил Лестрейд.  
Шерлок поднял взгляд от стола и Лестрейд увидел, что его глаза остекленели, a на высоких скулах горел румянец.  
\- Ты знаешь, что не будет. Но факт остается фактом - я... - он посмотрел в сторону и продолжил, - Я не хочу, чтобы ты был тут, пока я такой. Это неприятно. Я... неприятный.  
\- Расскажи что-нибудь новенькое, - хмыкнул Лестрейд.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Лестрейд мгновенно посерьезнел.  
\- Шерлок, это не будет работать, если ты будешь пытаться оттолкнуть меня.  
\- Значит, не будет, - огрызнулся Шерлок, и этого хватило, чтобы Лестрейд задохнулся. Он сглотнул, зная, что не сможет скрыть, как сильно его ранили эти слова. Они были слишком неожиданными, и, учитывая все, что было несколько дней назад... Он не был готов к ним. - Я не могу измениться ради тебя, Лестрейд, как мы уже успели установить.  
Лестрейду пришли в голову тысячи ответов - все такие же неправильные, как и последний. Ни к чему хорошему эти слова все равно не привели бы - с таким же успехом он мог бы выйти в середину бушующей бурии кричать на неe, чтобы онa прекратилaсь.  
\- Хорошо, - медленно сказал он, лихорадочно раздумывая. Он хотел как-то уладить это, он должен был как-то сделать все лучше, причем единственным способом, который знал. Слова не подходили - никогда не подходили - и он больше не мог на них полагаться. - Ладно. Ну... я снова приду утром, проверю, как ты. Ты просто... будь осторожен, хорошо?  
Шерлок фыркнул и кивнул. Лестрейд видел, что он ему не поверил.

***

К следующему утру буря стихла, но поездка на Монтагю-стрит все равно напомнила Лестрейду проход через военную зону.  
Из-за валяющихся на проезжей части сорванных веток по ней почти никто не ездил, если не считать особенно отважных водителей, которым нужно было торопиться на работу. Люди убирали ветки с тротуаров, поднимали мусорные баки и проверяли, как там их соседи. Они спасали то, что можно было спасти, и отстраивали заново все остальное.  
Как и он.  
Шерлок - удивительное дело - спал, когда Лестрейд локтем открыл дверь в его квартиру, удерживая в руках ключи и два термоса с кофе. Он сидел на полу, оперевшись спиной о диван, подтянув колени к груди и положив голову на руки. В квартире резко пахло дождем: полиэтилен на окне не слишком преуспел в том, чтобы не пропускать воду внутрь.  
Лестрейд прошел в кухню, поставил термосы на свободное место на столешнице и пару секунд спорил сам с собой, нужно ли будить Шерлока. Тот, вне всякого сомнения, нуждался в отдыхе, но ничего хорошего от его сна на полу не вышло бы.  
\- Шерлок, - в конце концов позвал его Лестрейд, подойдя к нему и тряхнув его за руку. - Шерлок, ты тут?  
Шерлок тут же проснулся, вскинул голову и впился в Лестрейда широко раскрытыми - хоть и затуманенными - глазами. Секунду они просто смотрели друг на друга. Лестрейд нерешительно улыбнулся: настолько ошеломленным выглядел Шерлок.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? - спросил он.  
\- Уже утро. Помнишь? Я же сказал, что вернусь. Ты долго спал? - Лестрейд протянул ему руку. Шерлок, поколебавшись, ухватил его за ладонь и нетвердо встал на затекшие от долгого пребывания в одном положении ноги.  
\- Я не... - Шерлок резко моргнул, все еще выглядя потерянным. - Но что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Я же сказал, что вернусь, - повторил Лестрейд, нахмурившись. - Ты в порядке? Выглядишь все еще не очень.  
\- Да, да, я в норме, - рассеянно отмахнулся от его беспокойства Шерлок.  
\- Тогда пошли, - велел Лестрейд, кивнув в сторону кухни. - Я помогу тебе спасти все эксперименты, которые только вотможно, а потом ты поедешь ко мне. Ненадолго. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока твое окно не починят. А, и я принес кофе.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он пошел на кухню, но остановился, почувствовав руку у себя на локте.  
\- Да?  
\- Почему? - выдавил из себя Шерлок. Лестрейд смягчился и потянулся убрать непослушную прядь волос с теплого лбa, отметив, что надо будет найти Шерлоку парацетамол, как только они будут у него в квартире.  
\- Разве не ясно?  
Шерлок смотрел на него пару мгновений и мучительно медленно покачал головой. Лестрейд позволил себе положить ладонь на его плечо; Шерлок не стряхнул его руку.  
\- Потому что ты должен научиться не быть один, - сказал Лестрейд и мягко добавил, - Мы оба должны.

***

Лестрейду исполнилось сорок семь. Oн весь день думал только о том, что его отец не дожил до сорока восьми.

***

Время от времени Шерлок утаскивал у Лестрейда удостоверения - как правило, если ему было скучно, или он думал, что Лестрейд напрасно раздражал его. Один раз - и только один - это поставило Лестрейда в неловкое положение. Никто (кроме Шерлока) не обвинял его в том, что он идиот, и он очень быстро выучил новые правила игры. Пару раз Шерлоку удавалось обвести его вокруг пальца, но это было не страшно - он был не единственным, кто знал, как вытащить что-нибудь из кармана.  
\- Ты должен будешь проверить алиби... брата, судя по грязи на ее обуви, - сказал ему Шерлок однажды, обходя очередное тело. Они были одни в помещении, остальную команду Лестрейда Шерлок выгнал примерно десять минут назад. - И, похоже, что... Лестрейд!  
Он повернулся к нему, схватил запястье Лестрейда тонкими пальцами и вытащил его ладонь из своего кармана. Лестрейд вздохнул. В этот раз он был так близок к тому, чтобы вернуть свое удостоверение...  
\- Ты все-таки пытаешься залезть мне в штаны, как я вижу, - нахмурился Шерлок.  
\- Что... Нет! Я не... - торопливо заговорил Лестрейд, похолодев. Черт, а он был так осторожен в последние месяцы, не входя в личное пространство Шерлока без ясного разрешения. Он не собирался...  
Но тут рот Шерлока дернулся, глаза засмеялись. Лестрейд выдохнул облегченно и раздраженно одновременно.  
\- Вот ублюдок, - пробурчал он, снова потянувшись за удостоверением и наслаждаясь негодующим возгласом:  
\- Руки!  
\- Это тебе за то, что прячешь его в карман брюк, - ухмыльнулся Лестрейд.  
\- Туше, - вздохнул Шерлок. Он провел большим пальцем по брови Лестрейда, и они коротко улыбнулись друг другу. - И все-таки, скажи мне, Лестрейд - где твой бумажник?  
После паузы раздалось:  
\- Черт, Шерлок!

***

Они оба страдали от мигреней, хотя Лестрейд намного чаще. Но такой, чтобы он надолго выходил из строя, у него не было больше года, с той самой ночи, как Шерлок вломился в его квартиру (потому что иногда он любит вызовы) в поисках чего-нибудь новенького, над чем можно было бы поработать. Вместо этого он нашел Лестрейда, сидящего на полу в темной ванной комнате между приступами рвоты, опустившегоголову на руки в попытке оградить себя от света.  
Лестрейд немногое запомнил из той ночи, кроме жуткой боли. Какое-то время он серьезно боялся, что его голова вот-вот расколется пополам. Он помнил, как отталкивал руки, которые хотели помочь ему, и был настолько неадекватен от боли, что Шерлок даже прекратил игру в молчанку, которую вел с Майкрофтом, и позвонил старшему брату, прося помощи.  
Остаток ночи Лестрейд провел в постели, накачанный таблетками, которые привез один из подчиненных Майкрофта. Это были самые грандиозные двенадцать часов его жизни. От мысли о той ночи у него до сих пор болели зубы.  
Сегодняшняя мигрень была гораздо легче. Лестрейд старался не думать об этом и сконцентрироваться на дороге, а не на солнечном свете, от которого у него глаза вылезали из орбит. Шерлок, сидящий рядом с ним на пассажирском кресле, почти всю дорогу писал смс-ки - Майкрофту, никаких сомнений, судя по тому, как сердито он бил по клавишам.  
\- Еще примерно час, - сказал ему Лестрейд, хотя больше всего хотел утешить этим себя.  
\- Да, я знаю, - рассеянно ответил Шерлок.  
\- Я хочу отвести тебя домой, если ты не против, - продолжил Лестрейд, пытаясь сфокусироваться хоть на чем-нибудь, кроме растущей боли. Все-таки ему не удалось говорить внятно, и он знал, что Шерлок это заметил. При его мигренях это иногда случалось: у Лестрейда напряглось лицо, онемели губы и челюсть, и он уже сейчас слышал начинающийся в его голове звон, разливающийся от подбородка до макушки.  
Шерлок засунул телефон в карман и постучал костяшками пальцев по ноге Лестрейда.  
\- Пусти меня.  
\- Я в порядке, - отмахнулся Лестрейд.  
\- Ты явно не в порядке. Пусти меня за руль.  
\- Нам ехать всего час. Я справлюсь.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - сказал Шерлок голосом, исполненным вселенской усталости. - Но от этого твоя мигрень станет только хуже, и ты будешь невыносим.  
\- Я и невыносим? Ты сам-то слышишь, что говоришь?  
\- Лестрейд.  
Он коротко глянул на него, их глаза встретились, и решимость Лестрейда испарилась.  
\- Ладно.  
Он остановился на пустом участке дороги, и они поменялись местами.  
Лестрейд перелез на пассажирское сиденье, а Шерлок вышел из машины и сел с другой стороны. Он включил кондиционер, не обращая внимания на холод снаружи, и направил его на Лестрейда, после чего взял с заднего сиденья пиджак и обернул им Лестрейда. Тот пробормотал "спасибо" и натянул пиджак на лицо, закрываясь от солнца. Пахло чаем, химикатами и мылом - типичные запахи Шерлока.  
На секунду oн закрыл глаза, потерявшись в кошмарном звоне внутри собственной головы, и открыл их в полной темноте и тишине. Покачивание машины исчезло, грубая кожа сидений сменилась мягким пухом.  
Шерлок сидел на кровати рядом с ним, вытянув перед собой ноги и скрестив лодыжки, что-то печатая на своем ноутбуке. Они были в спальне Шерлока, и Лестрейд подивился, как тому удалось втащить его наверх. Наверное, кто-то помог.  
Или, что было бы гораздо тревожнее, он сам поднялся наверх и не помнит этого.  
\- Шерлoк, - прошептал он, кашлянув, и дотронулся до его локтя. - Время?  
\- Не важно, - ответил Шерлок, не отводя взгляда от экрана. - Я позвонил и сказал, что ты болен. Ну... ты позвонил. Я научился довольно неплохо имитировать твой голос, если хочешь знать. В Ярде тебя не ждут до послезавтра. Я надеюсь, этого тебе хватит, чтобы окончательно поправиться?  
Лестрейд хотел бы - должен был - быть раздражен, но вместо этого просто вздохнул с облегчением. Прямо сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы волноваться о чем-нибудь. Отголоски головной боли свернулись в уголке его разума, и oн знал, что, если вскоре не уснет, то мигрень вернется в полную силу.  
Свет от ноутбука исчез - Лестрейд и не замечал, что прикрыл глаза рукой, спасаясь от него. Шерлок прикоснулся к его пальцам и спросил:  
\- Так лучше?  
Он кивнул и застонал - от неожиданного движения у него в ушах громче застучала кровь, отзываясь в голове раскатами грома. Холодная ладонь легла ему на лоб, и ненадолго стало благословенно тише. Стук в голове не исчез полностью, но Лестрейду стало легче настолько, что он сумел снова задремать.  
\- Спасибо, - у него осталось достаточно сил, чтобы прошептать это до того, как дрема победила боль.  
\- Ты не должен благодарить меня за это.  
Второй рукой Шерлок прикоснулся к его ладони, и Лестрейд слабо пожал ее. Oн почувствовал ответное пожатие и провалился в сон.

***

Он окончательно сдался и принялся подстригать волосы совсем коротко. Обстриженные, волосы светились и торчали во все стороны, если он машинально проводил по ним рукой или когда Шерлок проводил по ним рукой специально. Когда состригли темные концы, серебро и седина стали совсем заметны; Лестрейд знал, что с этой стрижкой он выглядит на десять лет старше. Но зато теперь он тратил на неё всего лишь пару секунд утром - его это устраивало. Теперь ему не нужно было смотреть в зеркало дольше, чем необходимо, и он мог продолжать притворяться, что сoрокасемилетний Лестрейд выглядит так же, как и двадцатипятилетний.  
Притворство хорошая вещь, а игнор - еще лучше.

***

Еще они оба страдали от кошмаров, но у Шерлока они случались гораздо чаще. Он постоянно будил Лестрейда, размахивая руками, сражаясь с приближающимися призраками, на лбу у него появлялась испарина, а глаза были совершенно дикими. Иногда он рассказывал о снах, задыхаясь и выталкивая из себя слова, зачастую не имеющие особого смысла, но это не имело никакого значения, главное - он говорил. Это было намного лучше тех случаев, когда Шерлок просыпался от ужаса и просто сидел в объятиях Лестрейда, не отвечая даже на самые важные вопросы.  
А однажды ночью Шерлок проснулся, подскочил, хватая ртом воздух и лихорадочно зашарил в темноте, ища Лестрейда. Тот проснулся от его бормотания "нет, нет, нет", и от того, что Шерлок цеплялся пальцами за его пижаму, водил рукой по его лицу, плечам и груди.  
\- Шерлок, - Лестрейд схватил его ладони и сжал их в своих руках, прекратив эти беспокойные движения. Он молча поднялся: достаточно хорошо умея читать молчание Шерлока, Лестрейд понимал - тот искал слова, стараясь заговорить.  
\- Ты... - Шерлок замолк, собираясь с силами. Никогда еще Лестрейд не слышал, чтобы это кроткое слово произносили таким дрожащим голосом. Он притронулся пальцем к запястью Шерлока. Под тонкой кожей колотился пульс - сердце Шерлока вышло из-под контроля.  
\- Да, это я, - мягко сказал Лестрейд. - Я тут, ты тоже тут. Ты в порядке. Все хорошо. Это просто очередной сон.  
\- Ты... - Шерлок вырвал одну руку из его хватки и снова потянулся к его груди, исследуя. - Ты... ты не ранен.  
Лестрейд встречал всех демонов Шерлока. Он слышал о них от самого Шерлока или узнавал о них из его лихорадочного бормотания, когда тот приходил в себя от кошмара, балансируя между сном и явью. Он думал, что выучил их всех, и знал, как именно нужно успокаивать Шерлока после встречи с ними.  
Он оказался неправ - сейчас именно он мучал Шерлока и причинял ему боль.  
И он понятия не имел, что сказать.  
\- Иди сюда, - прошептал он, притягивая к себе Шерлока. Тот не сопротивлялся, но не спал всю ночь. Оставшиеся до утра часы он провел, лежа на подушке рядом с Лестрейдом достаточно близко, чтобы слышать его дыхание, приложив руку к его груди напротив сердца.  
Лестрейд не пытался его утешить - любые слова были бы ложью, и Шерлок оценил бы их так же, как и сам Лестрейд, окажись он на его месте - то есть никак. Он остался в кровати лишний час после звонка будильника, сократив свои утренние сборы до самого необходимого и опоздав в Ярд на полчаса. Ему было все равно - это был лишний час, который он подарил Шерлоку, и это было главным.

***

Лестрейд знал, что рядом с Шерлоком он выглядел стариком.  
Шерлоку было около тридцати, но в его лице все равно оставались мальчишеские черты. Он был худым из-за своего быстрого метаболизма и нездорового образа жизни, но его скулы все-таки были немного сглажены, a руки гладкостью походили на отполированный мрамор.  
Восемнадцать лет были большой пропастью, через которую им приходилось перешагивать, даже несмотря на то, что они оба были взрослыми. Лестрейд не мог сдержаться и не ворошить цифры, не мог не думать: "Ему будет сорок два, когда мне исполнится шестьдесят" или "пятьдесят два и семьдесят" - Боже, ну и разница. А когда они стояли плечом к плечу - яркий и неистовый Шерлок, серый и пепельный Лестрейд - это было еще заметнее.  
Он не мог удержаться от мысли, что сдерживал Шерлока, обкрадывал его в чем-то.  
Но иногда Лестрейд видел, как Шерлок смотрел на него - на месте очередного убийства или в его квартире, или когда они сидели в его кабинете (Шерлок ел, а Лестрейд часами писал отчеты). Он знал, что не должен был замечать эти взгляды. В такие моменты - когда Лестрейд ловил иx на себе - Шерлок был особенно ранимым, более обнаженным, чем если бы он стоял перед ним без одежды. Лестрейд видел бесконтрольные эмоции на его лице, прежде чем Шерлок торопливо опускал голову и пытался сделать вид, что смотрел совсем в другую сторону. И каждый раз ему казалось, что из него вышибли воздух, таким сильным был этот взгляд.  
Шерлоку не нужно было слышать те самые слова, так же как и Лестрейду пока не нужно было произносить их вслух, но время от времени они просто появлялись в его разуме. Эта эмоция была особенно сильна в моменты, когда Шерлок был поглощен работой, или когда он спал, а Лестрейд бодрствовал, или в те короткие моменты, когда Шерлок думал, что на него никто не смотрит. Тогда он опускал свои барьеры, и Лестрейду позволялось заглянуть за них.  
За это он любил Шерлока больше всего на свете.

***

Лестрейд стоял за зданием, прислонившись спиной к грубому кирпичу, и курил. Где-то далеко он слышал слабый звук сирен - кто-то ехал на место другого преступления. Танцевальный зал за его спиной почти опустел, по улице спешили несколько человек, кидая быстрые взгляды в сторону здания. Тут больше не на что было смотреть - но люди насладились спектаклем и хотели сохранить воспоминание о нем так долго, как только возможно.  
За углом зазвучали уверенные шаги модных ботинок по разбитому тротуару. Шерлок появился перед ним, как всегда безупречный, и только его растрепанные кудри доказывали, что их вечер был не слишком спокойным.  
\- Ты не носишь галстуки, - провозгласил он.  
\- А еще мы не слишком часто ходим на благотворительные вечера, чтобы поймать банду контрабандистов, - ответил Лестрейд. - Все случается в первый раз.  
До слов Шерлока он почти забыл о галстуке, а сейчас снова почувствовал, как тот легко сдавливал ему шею; он ослабил его, заодно расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Он вздохнул, когда холодный ночной воздух прикоснулся к коже, и впервые за несколько часов смог вздохнуть свободнее.  
Шерлок встал рядом с ним, когда Лестрейд поднес сигарету ко рту и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Подозреваемых давно увели, и прием на этом закончился - типичный эффект от ареста. Они сняли показания свидетелей, и Лестрейд был уверен, что у них было достаточно информации, и к утру они закроют дело. Расследования, подобные нынешнему, обычно велись не его отделом, но одно небрежное убийство привело их на след, ведущий к банде контрабандистов, и им казалось правильным довести дело до конца.  
Его команда уже разошлась по домам, на месте остались только они с Шерлоком. Лестрейд знал, почему остался он, но понятия не имел, что заставило остаться Шерлока.  
Он поднял глаза к чернильному одеялу, распростертому над их головами, и какое-то время молча курил. Сегодня ночью он мог разглядеть пару звезд - и это было больше, чем он, как правило, видел по ночам; он подумал, что даже может разглядеть Юпитер на юге.  
\- Они зачаровывают тебя, - Шерлок проследил за взглядом Лестрейда, прежде чем снова обратить свое внимание на Землю; вниз по улице ссорилась какая-то парочка. Он не видел смысла отводить для ночи место на жестком диске, составляющем его разум, и не мог сделать никаких выводов о звездах.  
Лестрейд хмыкнул в ответ и затянулся.  
Ему было семь лет в тот день, когда они высадились на Луне - Боже, больше сорока лет назад! - и он все еще помнил, как в те предрассветные часы они смотрели нечеткие, дергающиеся кадры, сидя в гостиной его родительского дома. Когда ему было восемь, они полетели на Венеру, а когда девять - на Марс. На его десятилетие "Пионер" полетел к звездам, а "Вояджер" отправился за ним, когда Грегу исполнилось пятнадцать. До Юпитера и Сатурна добрались, когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать, и он тоже помнил, каково это - смотреть фотографии, снятые на расстоянии в миллиарды километров от Земли. До Урана человечество добралось, когда Лестрейду было двадцать четыре; потом были комета Галлея и открытие того, как далеко на самом деле они находились от центра Галактики. "Вояджер 2" долетел до Нептуна, когда Лестрейду было двадцать семь. "Хаббл" отправился в путь, когда ему стукнуло двадцать девять, а "Мир" отправился в свой последний полет, когда ему было тридцать девять. Лестрейд мог дожить и до полета на Плутон, который должен был состояться через семь месяцев после его пятьдесят третьего дня рождения.  
Всю его жизнь можно было бы нанести на линейку "исследование космоса", и это было так же вплетено в его сущность, как... ну, как и Шерлок.  
\- Да, - сказал Лестрейд наконец. - Зачаровывают.  
Шерлок промолчал. Лестрейд знал, что это означало - он должен был продолжить. Он глубоко вдохнул, нервно постукивая по сигарете.  
\- Есть фотография - ты, может быть, видел ее в каком-нибудь учебнике, но наверняка удалил из памяти. Она зернистая, и старая и на первый взгляд кажется, что кому-то не удался кадр: можно увидеть только оранжевые и зеленые точки на черном фоне. Поначалу думаешь "да что в этом может быть такого?". А потом присматриваешься.  
Он замолчал, затягиваясь.  
\- Кое-что, если смотреть, как следует, выделяется - и как только ты это заметишь, то не можешь оторваться от этой крошечной голубой точки в правом углу фотографии. Крошечная голубая точка в обрамлении солнечного света. И знаешь, что это? Это мы. И фотографию сделали не где-то рядом с Землей, а за шесть миллиардов километров от нее. Отрезвляет, правда? Мы все такие маленькие - пылинки, на самом деле. И смотри, что мы друг с другом делаем.  
\- Не слишком радующая мысль, - сказал Шерлок. Лестрейд подумал, что он, наверное, еще никогда не перебивал его так долго.  
\- Может, и нет. Но потом ты думаешь - это мы сделали. Мы сконструировали этот корабль и послали его в путь. Мы хоть и крупинки пыли, но у нас есть сознание, и мы способны многое понять. Мы никогда не получим всех ответов, но тот факт, что на кое-какие вопросы мы ответили... ну, это поразительно. Потрясающе.  
Лестрейд указал сигаретой на небо.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь смотрел на них? Смотрел по-настоящему, Шерлок? Тратил время на мысли о том, что свету, который мы видим, на самом деле миллионы лет? Ты видишь прошлое, стоит только поднять голову - и оно прекрасно, разве нет?  
Лестрейд отвел глаза от неба, чтобы посмотреть на своего друга, и обнаружил, что Шерлок пялится на него. Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что было написано на лице детектива, но если бы ему пришлось угадывать, то он назвал бы это нежностью.  
Лестрейд откашлялся, затянулся еще раз и сказал в конце концов:  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Конечно.  
Собственно говоря, сегодня он им был не нужен, но Шерлок так наслаждался, когда у него была возможность надеть костюм и устроить шоу... Он забрал сигарету из пальцев Лестрейда и поднес ее к своим губам. Лестрейд оглядел гибкое тело, затянутое в дизайнерский костюм, очерчивающий и его потрясающие длинные ноги, и расправленные плечи. Костюм прошел через рукопашную схватку без каких-либо повреждений (поразительно, учитывая, что Шерлок лично вырубил одного из мужчин, бегал, прыгал и все такое). Шерлок был грациозен, как кошка. Или киногерой.  
\- Спасибо, что спас меня сегодня, - сказал Лестрейд наконец, когда тишина затянулась. Шерлок небрежно пожал плечами.  
\- Рано или поздно ты бы его заметил.  
\- Ага, когда он дал бы мне по голове. Тогда я бы его наверняка заметил.  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся, и Лестрейд хмыкнул - для него самого это прозвучало неестественно, будто он вот-вот потеряет над собой контроль. Он взял себя в руки и, забрав сигарету у Шерлока, медленно затянулся. Он все еще был на адреналине, все еще чувствовал нервное покалывание в конечностях и то странное состояние чрезмерной бдительности, следующее за почти состоявшимися нападениями.  
\- Я был тебе нужен, - сказал Шерлок, потянулся к нему и поправил ему воротник. Его проницательные глаза на мгновение поймали взгляд Лестрейда, прежде чем он снова забрал у него сигарету. Лестрейд позволил ему это.  
Молчание, снова повисшее между ними, было наполнено не только дружбой.  
Они не слишком хорошо управлялись со словами, но иногда Лестрейду требовалось напоминание, что они еще не достигли совершенства и в своих действиях.  
_Помоги мне Бог._  
\- Да, ты был мне нужен. Ты мне всегда нужен, - и, не удержавшись, весело добавил, - Что бы я делал без моего детектива.  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
\- Это прямо бросается в глаза, Лестрейд, - сказал он страдальческим голосом. - Хоть ты и не до такой степени некомпетентен, как остальные, у тебя все равно нет... воображения.  
\- Ага, - Лестрейд покачал головой. - Теперь у меня нет воображения? Я полагаю, ты меня понизил из... как ты меня тогда назвал? - он порылся в памяти, вспоминая точную фразу, боясь, что позабыл ее. - М-м-м... Лучший из худших?  
Шерлок хмыкнул и снова затянулся.  
\- Да. Хотя это не совсем верно. Ты еще самый красивый, хотя я сомневаюсь, что Донован это оценила бы.  
\- Да ну. Сейчас ты меня дурачишь, - пробурчал Лестрейд, забрал сигарету из пальцев Шерлока и поднес ее к губам.  
\- Брось, Лестрейд, - равнодушно сказал Шерлок. - Ты наверняка это знаешь.  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, - пробормотал Лестрейд. Шерлок потянулся к нему, взял за подбородок и провел большим пальцем по скуле.  
\- Если бы не твои волосы, ты бы сошел за тридцатилетнего.  
\- Тридцатилетнего? - развеселился Лестрейд, взяв его за руку.  
\- За тридцатипятилетнего, - поправился Шерлок, но его улыбка была неожиданно веселой (и неожиданно милой). Лестрейд не сдержался и улыбнулся в ответ.  
"Шерлоку тогда было бы семнадцать", - быстро сосчитал он в уме и почувствовал, как в его груди что-то оборвалось.  
\- Перестань.  
Лестрейд не сразу понял, что это произнес Шерлок, а не его же собственное подсознание.  
\- Прекрати сравнивать себя со мной, - продолжил Шерлок, высвободив руку. - И перестань переносить свои страхи на меня. С чего ты взял, что мне есть дело, сколько тебе лет?  
Лестрейд фыркнул и покачал головой, но замер, стоило Шерлоку прикоснуться кончиками пальцев к его переносице. Он дотронулся до его брови, щеки, ключицы и замер, прижав пальцы к коже - пять холодных точек, двигающихся в такт с дыханием Лестрейда.  
\- И почему ты думаешь, - тихо добавил Шерлок, - что я считал бы тебя привлекательным, только если бы ты был моим ровесником?  
Он застегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки Лестрейда, поправил ему галстук и отошел на шаг назад, чтобы внимательно его осмотреть. Лестрейд был рад, что у него заняты руки: в одной была сигарета, другая лежала в кармане, пока Шерлок быстро оглядывал его - от плеч по всему телу, всего на секунду задержавшись взглядом на немного расплывшейся талии; взглянул ему на ноги и снова посмотрел в лицо.  
Шерлок забрал сигарету и держал ее двумя пальцами. Другую его ладонь Лестрейд взял в свою, сплел с ним пальцы, пока они не соприкоснулись запястьями так, что размеренное биение одного пульса было напротив другого. Дыхание Шерлока на секунду прервалось, а Лестрейд тихо выдохнул: Шерлок, живой, настоящий, бился прямо под его кожей.  
\- Я согласен, - сказал ему Шерлок тихо, отвечая на еще не до конца оформившуюся в разуме Лестрейда мысль. - Чтобы ты был моим.  
Лестрейд расхохотался, потому что к этому все и вело, не так ли? С ним уже давно все было ясно.  
\- Не знаю, в курсе ты или нет, Шерлок, - прошептал он, - но я и так твой.

***

Лестрейд начал носить на левой руке простое золотое кольцо, принадлежащее его деду.  
Его обычно такая остроглазая команда не заметила внезапного появления кольца (скорее всего потому, что они боялись ответов, которые могли бы получить, если бы спросили). Оно помогало избежать обычных вопросов и надоедливого интереса, который проявляли некоторые люди, хотя, надо признать, приводило к появлению массы новых вопросов, на которые у него ответа не было. Ночью кольцо лежало на прикроватном столике, днем обнимало его палец. Так что Лестрейд удивился, когда однажды утром надел его и почувствовал непривычное царапанье на коже. Он снял кольцо и как следует рассмотрел. Поначалу он ничего не нашел, но потом провел пальцем по внутренней поверхности и понял, что она перестала быть совершенно гладкой. Подняв кольцо к свету, Лестрейд увидел, что на нем сделали гравировку. Буквы были мелкими, и он с неохотой надел очки для чтения (про которые утверждал, что их у него нет), чтобы увидеть надпись.  
_Мы нашли друг друга, и это чудесно._  
Шерлок стойко отрицал все обвинения, но примерно в это же время стал говорить всем, что женат на своей работе.


	7. Chapter 7

Мать Шерлока умерла в сентябре, в субботу, ясным, свежим днем, когда в воздухе висел запах осенней листвы. Лестрейд не узнал об этом до начала следующей недели, когда им пришлось позвать Шерлока на тройное убийство в автобусе.  
\- Результаты будут к среде, - сообщил Шерлок, закончив исследовать трупы и решив, какие именно эксперименты ему понадобятся, чтобы проверить все алиби.  
\- Лучше бы завтра, Шерлок, - спокойно сказал Лестрейд, продолжая делать записи в своем блокноте. Он прекрасно знал, что иногда Шерлок специально удлинял промежуток времени, требующийся ему, чтобы закончить эксперимент: таким образом он выглядел эффектнее, принося Лестрейду результаты раньше названного срока.  
\- Может быть и лучше, Лестрейд, - ответил Шерлок, стягивая перчатки, - но, так как завтра состоятся похороны моей матери, сожалею, что не смогу доставить тебе этого удовольствия. Тебе придется дождаться среды.  
Он умчался с места преступления, оставив позади себя ошеломленного Лестрейда.  
О Шерлоке ничего не было слышно несколько дней (хотя Лестрейд настойчиво пытался связаться с ним), но в субботу утром, в непростительно ранний час, от него пришло короткое сообщение.  
_Монтагю-стрит, если тебе удобно._  
Лестрейд пару секунд подумал над ответом, но за это время Шерлок успел отослать еще один текст.  
_Я имею в виду - прямо сейчас._  
Он добрался до квартиры Шерлока меньше чем за двадцать минут и обнаружил, что в ней царит тщательно контролируемый хаос. В гостиной пирамидами громоздились ящики, высота некоторых конструкций доходила Лестрейду до груди; ящики же стояли в дверном проходе и на лестничной клетке, потому что в квартире для них не было места. Шерлок неподвижно стоял у окна, когда Лестрейд вошел, протиснувшись в наполовину заставленный дверной проем (и вспомнив, что ему надо бы начать следить за объемом своей талии).  
\- Что это все такое? - спросил Лестрейд.  
\- Ящики, - раздраженно ответил Шерлок, - с вещами моей матери. Майкрофт был так любезен, что привез их, пока меня не было дома. Он решил, что я захочу посмотреть, что в них.  
\- А ты не хочешь?  
\- В свободное время я могу заняться и более интересными делами, Лестрейд. Впрочем, в коробках есть немного книг, которые могут пригодиться в будущем, так что разгребание этих завалов будет не совсем бесполезным занятием.  
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе просмотреть их?  
\- Если бы ты помог мне, это ускорило бы процесс, - сказал Шерлок, ненадолго подняв взгляд от ящика с книгами, занимавшего его внимание. Лестрейд откашлялся, когда Шерлок отвел глаза, и засунул руки в карманы, явно не зная, что с ними делать.  
\- Шерлок, слушай, я так и не сказал... - начал он.  
\- Не надо, - резко прервал его Шерлок. - Мне не требуется сочувствие.  
Лестрейд снова откашлялся и переступил с ноги на ногу, наблюдая за ним. Шерлок выглядел так же, как и всегда, даже звучал так же. Его голос не дрожал, и в нем не было той напряженной нотки, появлявшейся в моменты, когда Шерлок был особенно взволнован. Казалось, его не трогает смерть матери или, по крайней мере, он полностью принял ее. Лестрейд не поверил бы никому другому, сказавшему, что он в порядке после потери любимого человека, но был склонен поверить Шерлоку - в этот момент.  
\- Смерть так же естественна, как дыхание, - сказал Шерлок, раскрывая книгу. - И так же скучна. Так что будь добр, прекрати раздумывать над тем, говорю я тебе правду или нет, и начни помогать мне.  
\- Ладно, - отозвался Лестрейд, закатывая рукава. - Скажи, что тебе нужно.  
Шерлок резко кивнул.  
\- Я хочу оставить только несколько книг. Но в этих ящиках черт сам ногу сломит. Я хочу, чтобы ты убрал оттуда все, кроме книг, - он подхватил пустую картонную коробку и бросил ее Лестрейду. - Кидай всё сюда, мы потом от этого избавимся.  
Лестрейд открыл ближайший к нему ящик и заглянул в него. Внутри были маленькие статуэтки, в основном фарфоровые кошки и черепашки.  
\- Безделушки? - спросил он.  
\- Неважно. Выбрасывай их, Лестрейд, - велел Шерлок. - Все.  
\- Ладно, - ответил Лестрейд и поставил ящик позади себя.  
В следующем ящике находились, главным образом, книги, если судить по корешкам с непонятными названиями - старинные. Лестрейд передал этот ящик Шерлоку. Остаток утра прошел точно так же - им вообще понадобился не один час, чтобы закончить с сортировкой книг. Шерлок частенько останавливался и показывал что-нибудь Лестрейду: рисунок лотоса желтого в одной книге; отрывок на древневерхненемецком - в другой; том про разведение пчел. Одну книгу о галактиках он ему даже подарил.  
Лестрейд протестовал до тех пор, пока Шерлок не посмотрел на него серьезно и не сказал тихо:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы она была у тебя.  
Ему никогда не удавалось долго говорить Шерлоку "нет".  
Периодически между книгами они находили личные вещи, и каждый раз Шерлок велел выбрасывать найденное. Лестрейд слушался и убирал находки в сторону, твердо намереваясь передать все обреченные на выброс вещи в руки Майкрофта: у него было чувство, что Холмс-старший чуточку сентиментальнее, чем его брат.  
Пока Шерлок организовывал свою книжную полку (сначала по теме, потом по автору и по названию), Лестрейд открыл последний ящик.  
Там были фотографии.  
Шерлок заметил внезапную неподвижность Лестрейда и подошел к нему. Заглянув в ящик и увидев содержимое, он фыркнул и презрительно сказал.  
\- Я знал, что тебя это заинтересует.  
\- Это ты? - спросил Лестрейд, вытащив лежащую на самом верху стопки фотографию с молодым человеком.  
\- Ты прекрасно видишь, что да, - ткнул пальцем в фотографию Шерлок, и это действительно было так. Судя по всему, снимок был сделан незадолго до их встречи: Шерлок явно был еще в университете и сидел, с головой зарывшись в книгу, не замечая, что его снимают. Никаких объяснений, конечно, не последовало.  
\- Выброси их, когда прекратишь удивляться тому, что мне когда-то было меньше двадцати пяти, Лестрейд, - велел ему Шерлок, возвращаясь к книгам.  
Лестрейд сделал, как ему было сказано, но умыкнул ту самую фотографию с Шерлоком и спрятал ее в свою книгу. Если Шерлок и заметил это - а Лестрейд был уверен, что заметил - то не сказал ничего.  
А когда через несколько недель фотография появилась на столе в кабинете Лестрейда - ну, Шерлок и на это ничего не сказал.

***

Шерлок начал проявлять необычный интерес к волосам Лестрейда. Однажды, когда они стояли над телом, найденным на берегу Темзы, Лестрейд заметил, как Шерлок уставился на них, а не на тело, а ведь он всегда находил тела, пролежавшие в воде несколько дней, восхитительными. Через пару дней Лестрейд снова это заметил: когда он допрашивал свидетеля, Шерлок сидел рядом с ним (что было крайне необычно и, как правило, не слишком одобрялось, но Лестрейд к тому времени уже не был единственным, кто делал для Шерлока исключения), и его взгляд все время возвращался к голове Лестрейда, что, по правде говоря, очень отвлекало инспектора. Он знал, что седеeт, и быстро, и ему не слишком нравилось, когда ему об этом напоминали.  
\- В чем дело, Шерлок? - потребовал он в конце концов - они находились в Ярде, и Шерлок пытался разъяснить ему, что в алиби их подозреваемого полно дыр. Вот только его интонации были сдержанными, а в словах не было обычной энергии. И, разумеется, взгляд Шерлока все время упирался куда-то выше глаз Лестрейда. - Что тебя так сильно там интересует?  
\- Ничего, - ответил Шерлок, - они просто... ты заметил, что делают твои волосы?  
\- А что они делают?  
\- Они... - Шерлок потянулся к его волосам и легко прикоснулся к ним кончиками пальцев. Лестрейд чувствовал, что они торчали, а не лежали - сегодня он не раз нервно их ерошил, впрочем, его волосы никогда не делали того, чего он от них хотел. - Они просто... повсюду.  
\- Да, я в курсе, - пробурчал Лестрейд.  
Проводить пальцами по седым волосам уже стало привычкой. Сейчас он сделал так же, попутно отпихнув ладонь Шерлока. - Я никогда не мог их контролировать, а с тех пор, как подстригся еще короче...  
\- Это отвлекает, - закончил Шерлок. Лестрейд фыркнул и вернул их разговор обратно к расследованию.  
\- Надо же - мои волосы отвлекают, - слегка недоверчиво сказал он позже. Лестрейд лежал на диване, приходя в себя от легкой головной боли, а его голова покоилась на коленях Шерлока, пока тот поглаживал пальцами его затылок.  
\- Я нахожу весьма отвлекающим все, что настолько противоречит закону тяготения, - согласно кивнул Шерлок. - И, я думаю, твои волосы попадают в эту категорию. А теперь лежи смирно - я как раз их исследую.  
Что ж, подумал Лестрейд, кто он такой, чтобы препятствовать научному прогрессу?

***

Телефон зазвонил ночью, когда Лестрейд сидел в одиночестве в своем кабинете. Какую-то долю секунды он раздумывал, стоит ли брать трубку - звонки после полуночи были редкими и, как правило, относились к категории Не Слишком Хороших. Но на экране высветилось имя Шерлока, что само по себе было необычно: Шерлок никогда не звонил, если мог этого избежать. Пару мгновений Лестрейд размышлял, что за чертовщину Шерлок притащит ему на этот раз, потом собрался с силами и ответил на звонок.  
\- Еще одно самоубийство. На этот раз ребенок или подросток.  
\- Твою мать, - простонал Лестрейд в трубку. - Как ты умудрился это узнать?  
\- Ты взволнован - это признак того, что жертва моложе восемнадцати лет. Но в то же время, ты не позвонил мне, так что я предполагаю, что это было одно из тех дел, которые ты смог завершить сам в течении дня. Так что - самоубийство. Только это не самоубийство, и ты - идиот.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Лестрейд, не потрудившись спросить, как Шерлок по одному "привет" сумел определить, что он взволнован. - Я сейчас положу трубку. Не приходи сегодня, ладно?  
С этими словами он выключил телефон, и, противореча сам себе, понадеялся, что, вернувшись домой, не обнаружит пустую квартиру. Сейчас Лестрейд не был уверен, что хочет быть один.  
Впрочем, он довольно быстро забыл о всех своих желаниях - столько всего ему еще нужно было сделать. Когда он (наконец-то, наконец-то!) вернулся домой - в обычное для него неприличное время - то обнаружил, что Шерлок уже ждал его.  
У Лестрейда не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы обрадоваться.  
Сегодняшний самоубийца был второй жертвой за месяц - и был гораздо моложе первой. Им не потребовалось много времени, чтобы исследовать место преступления - было видно, что яд жертва явно приняла сама. Работать с молодыми людьми всегда было тяжело, но еще тяжелее было, когда они умирали, наложив на себя руки; оставляя после себя ничего не понимающих родителей и вопросы, на которые никто не мог найти ответа. Сегодня Лестрейд почти час сидел с матерью юноши, снова и снова рассказывая ей об уликах и о выводах, которые из них следовали. Та настаивала на том, что это ни в коем случае не могло быть самоубийство, а Лестрейд не мог дать ей ничего нового. У него не было ответов, хотя были и факты, и цифры, и отчеты. Он мог объяснить ей - "как", но не - "почему". И это было самым ужасным.  
Всякий раз, когда он уставал, он чувствовал, как прожитые годы давят на него. Он знал, что у него красные уставшие глаза и пепельного цвета лицо, каким оно всегда становилось после определенного часа. Из Ярда он ушел с головной болью от всего происходящего и сейчас ненавидел сам себя. Как он вообще мог жаловаться на какую-то там головную боль, когда мать потеряла своего единственного ребенка?  
Лестрейд взъерошил волосы - слишком короткие, слишком седые - и тяжело привалился к закрытой двери.  
\- Боже.  
От двери до ближайшего кресла было всего несколько шагов. Но для него они казались целой милей.  
\- Расскажи мне о деле, - сказал Шерлок, поднимая взгляд от книги, которую держал в руках.  
Судя по морщинке между бровями и чернильным кляксам на пальцах, показывающим, что он что-то писал - Шерлок в данный момент что-то изучал.  
\- Не о чем рассказывать, - ответил Лестрейд, заметив полное надежды выражение лица Шерлока, которое ему совсем не понравилось. - Простое дело. Ничего, что стоило бы твоего времени, извини.  
\- Хмм, - отозвался Шерлок, отшвырнув книгу, и растянулся на диване, закрывая глаза. - Второе за несколько недель. Я бы сказал, немного необычно.  
\- Такое случается, - отрывисто сказал Лестрейд. - Я знаю, что тебе скучно, Шерлок, но ты не можешь просто пойти и начать искать то, чего нет.  
\- Я переезжаю, - ответил на это Шерлок, но Лестрейд так привык к его не связанным с предыдущими фразам, что даже глазом не моргнул.  
\- Да? - он наконец сдался и наклонился, чтобы снять ботинки. Боже, как он устал. Он мог бы уснуть прямо сейчас, согнувшись пополам, и все его силы уходили на то, чтобы не дать глазам закрыться.  
\- Хмм. Да.  
\- Ладно, хорошо. Это... хорошо. Очень, - Лестрейд стянул обувь и бросил ее туда, где должен был находиться угол. Шерлок открыл глаза и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
\- Тебе надо отдохнуть, - сказал он наконец и снова перенес свое внимание на то, что творилось на внутренней стороне его век. - Когда ты используешь одно и то же слово три раза подряд - это всегда плохой знак.  
Лестрейд свалился в кресло и уронил голову на руки, на какую-то секунду задумавшись о том, чтобы уснуть прямо здесь и сейчас. Он взвесил все за и против - усталость против предстоящей боли в спине - и уже было решил, что ему, вообще-то наплевать, когда ему на плечи вдруг легли руки. И когда Шерлок дошел до него? Он даже не слышал, как тот ходит.  
\- Грег, - снова сказал Шерлок, убирая руки. Лестрейд кивнул и встал, покачнувшись, но сумев сохранить равновесие.  
\- Ты со мной? - спросил он, но Шерлок покачал головой.  
\- У меня эксперимент на кухне. Будет лучше, если я не буду оставлять его без внимания надолго.  
\- Хорошо. Ну, тогда постарайся все оставить относительно целым. Мне бы не хотелось покупать новую плиту. Снова, - Лестрейд провел костяшками по внутренней стороне подбородка Шерлока. Шрам, полученный им столько лет назад, все еще был на месте. Иногда Лестрейду казалось, что с тех пор прошла целая вечность, иногда... ну, временами у него было чувство, что не прошло и секунды. Этот шрам странно успокаивал его, напоминал, что Шерлок тоже человек, что у него тоже есть недостатки, как и у всех остальных. Он напоминал, что Шерлок сейчас с ним, здесь, что однажды он уже ушел от смерти и, наверняка, продолжит это делать и дальше. До конца времен, по крайней мере.  
И еще шрам приводил Лестрейда в чувство, потому что он означал, что Шерлок человек и однажды умрет, что он не свободен от суровых реалий жизни. Он хотел бы защищать его, и шрам ежедневно напоминал ему, что это попросту невозможно - было и есть. Но Лестрейд сделал бы все, чтобы сохранить иллюзию, созданную его разумом - иллюзию, что Шерлок непобедим. Что Шерлок больше, чем человек.  
Лестрейд думал, не должна ли эта убежденность его пугать. Он знал, что она его не пугала.  
\- Все в порядке? - спросил Шерлок - морщина между его бровями стала глубже, и Лестрейд ответил "да", хоть это и было ложью, причем неудачной. Он не знал, кто из них сделал первое движение, но через мгновение они прижались друг к другу лбами, и Лестрейд обеими руками обнял Шерлока за талию. Локти Шерлока были прижаты к его телу, а его ладони легко прикасались к груди Лестрейда, так, что большие пальцы он прижимал к основанию его шеи.  
Лестрейд тяжело сглотнул и закрыл глаза, он знал, что Шерлок продолжал смотреть на него.  
\- Боже, Шерлок, - прошептал он. - Ему было семнадцать.  
Он ожидал, что Шерлок скажет "да, я знаю" или "и почему это важно?" или даже "у тебя были жертвы еще моложе, Лестрейд, почему этот должен отличаться от них?"  
Но Шерлок не говорил ничего. Он просто стоял рядом и дышал, легко водя большим пальцем по ткани рубашки Лестрейда.  
\- Я идиот, - в конце концов пробормотал Лестрейд, когда ему надоела тишина.  
\- Ты считаешь, что я из тех людей, кто стал бы тратить время на идиота? - Шерлок прикоснулся губами к его векам - прикосновение, похожее на дуновение воздуха и так же быстро окончившееся.  
\- Увидимся утром? - хрипло сказал Лестрейд, когда они отодвинулись друг от друга.  
\- Скорее всего, - Шерлок уже шел на кухню, переключив внимание на следующую задачу.  
Четверть часа спустя, когда Лестрейд все еще не спал, кровать знакомо просела, и гибкое тело скользнуло под одеяло позади него. Вокруг его талии обвилась рука, к основанию шеи прижался холодный кончик носа, а короткие волосы на затылке Лестрейда шевельнулись от теплого дыхания, когда Шерлок выдохнул.  
\- Эксперимент? - спросил Лестрейд.  
\- Подождет.  
Лестрейд слишком устал, чтобы удивляться, так что он остановился где-то между удивлением и благодарностью, прежде чем глубокий голос велел ему спать и, успокоенный присутствием Шерлока, он наконец уснул.

***

Лестрейд проснулся в непривычное время и перешел к бодрствованию так незаметно, что засомневался, спал ли он вообще. Сначала он услышал звук заводящейся машины у себя под окном, а потом заметил, что Шерлок уютно устроил голову у него под подбородком.  
И только через мгновение он понял, что у него эрекция.  
Черт.  
Лестрейд осторожно отодвинулся от теплого тела, обнимавшего его, и перевернулся на живот, подальше от Шерлока. Он сделал это, не подумав, и тут же понял, что это было плохой идей, когда потерся о матрас и непроизвольно выгнулся, заглушив стон подушкой.  
Твою мать.  
Лестрейд попытался спасти ситуацию, повернувшись на бок, спиной к Шерлоку - так быстро, будто обжегся. На несколько долгих секунд он задержал дыхание, слушая вдохи и выдохи лежащего рядом с ним мужчины, вопреки всему надеясь, что не разбудил его. Когда он уверился, что Шерлок не пошевелился, Лестрейд медленно выдохнул и сжал кулаки - одну руку положив на матрас, а другую засунув под подушку, пытаясь не прикасаться к себе. Он старался думать о чем-нибудь другом - об озере, которое он видел в каком-то журнале, о проливном дожде, о снеге, но очень быстро стало ясно, что фантазия не справляется с его крайне реальным желанием. Лестрейд обдумал, не будет ли лучше встать с постели и позаботиться о себе, но ванная была слишком близко, а стены - слишком тонкими; он мог быть тихим - но это же Шерлок.  
Хотя, подумал он, это не так и важно. Это же не что-то необычное, и Шерлок, скорее всего, просто немного повеселится.  
Или посчитает это интересным с научной точки зрения.  
О, Господи.  
Теплая рука поднырнула под его предплечье, опустившись не на его хлопковую футболку, а на голое тело. Лестрейд застонал от прикосновения и быстро оттолкнул чужую руку.  
\- Грег? - голос был тихим и хрипловатым спросонья.  
\- Извини, - прошептал он, наполовину перевернувшись на спину и посмотрев туда, где лежал Шерлок. - Просто жарко стало.  
Молчание Шерлока на мгновение стало анализирующим, а потом он вернул ладонь, легко положив ее на руку Лестрейда, поглаживая большим пальцем кожу. Когда Лестрейд не отдернулся, Шерлок положил ладонь ему на живот: сначала его пальцы двигались почти робко, неуверенно скользнули по ткани и замерли, исследуя новую территорию. Но потом ладонь скользнула ему под футболку, прижавшись к взмокшей коже живота. Лестрейд схватил ее и оттолкнул.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - хрипло прошептал он.  
\- Помогаю, - ответил Шерлок, будто это было самым естественным в мире.  
Что ж, при других обстоятельствах это было бы именно так.  
\- Просто... просто перестань, ладно? Я... справлюсь.  
\- Делая вид, что ничего не случилось?  
\- Шерлок, - сказал Лестрейд сквозь зубы, когда Шерлок попытался освободить руку из его хватки. - Серьезно, просто прекрати.  
\- Лестрейд, - ответил, черт бы его побрал, Шерлок, подвинувшись поближе. Лестрейд чувствовал идущий от него жар и прикусил нижнюю губу. - У тебя не было секса уже...  
\- Да, я знаю, спасибо!  
-... и это поможет тебе уснуть. К тому же, тебе это доставит удовольствие.  
\- Это в самом деле не слишком хорошая причина, чтобы... на самом деле, для очень многих вещей, но...  
\- Я хочу, - прервал его Шерлок и Лестрейд повернул голову, удивленно на него посмотрев. Он чувствовал, как Шерлок улыбается в темноте. - Ну... в определенном смысле. Я хочу помочь.  
\- Это мило, Шерлок, но тебе это не нравилось и не понравится. И последнее, что мне нужно... - Лестрейд вздрогнул и снова дернулся, - это сделать тебе плохо.  
Но он отпустил ладонь Шерлока и, поколебавшись, тот обнял его за талию и подтянулся к нему, прижавшись к его спине.  
\- Лестрейд, - сказал он, засунув руку Лестрейду в трусы и обхватив его. - Заткнись.  
Приведя себя в порядок, Лестрейд вернулся в постель и поцеловал Шерлока в спутанные от сна волосы на виске.  
\- Ты... - начал он, но его прервали.  
\- Ради бога, Лестрейд, я в порядке, - фыркнул Шерлок. - Как я могу возмущаться, что у тебя есть половое влечение только потому, что у меня его нет?  
Он снова зарылся поглубже в одеяла - Лестрейда всегда поражало, что тот мог действительно зарываться - и пробормотал:  
\- Я все равно не хочу спать с тобой.  
Лестрейд почувствовал, как в его груди разлилось неожиданное тепло, не имевшее никакого отношения к только что произошедшему акту, зато имевшее к лежащему рядом с ним человеку. Он пододвинулся поближе, положил ладонь на плоский живот и устроил голову на костлявом плече Шерлока, когда тот приглашающе приподнял руку. Шерлок обнял Лестрейда, когда тот устроился и поглаживал его плечо теплыми пальцами, убаюкивая.  
Они не собирались давать друг другу обещания на такие случаи или заключать сделки, и даже, наверное, говорить об этом, разве что упоминать ненароком. Такое могло случиться еще раз, а могло и не случиться. Они не должны были друг другу ничего, кроме как продолжать быть собой; и Лестрейд был поражен мыслью, к которой давно пришел: ярлыки бесполезны и, пока Шерлок остается Шерлоком, все остальное не имеет значения.  
Сейчас его тело успокоилось, щека Шерлока прижималась к его затылку, и его дыхание наполняло уши Лестрейда.  
Он снова уснул.

***

Время шло.  
Шерлоку исполнилось тридцать, когда Лестрейд опасно приблизился к пятидесяти. Лицо Шерлока больше не было юношеским: его черты теперь состояли из углов и острых линий, волосы Шерлока стали длиннее - темные непокорные кудри. Лестрейд набрал пару килограммов, у глаз появились припухлости, скулы поплыли, морщины под глазами и вокруг рта стали глубже. Совершенно внезапно он обнаружил, что стал походить на своего отца.  
Сменилось время года.

***

Ветреным днем в конце января Лестрейду исполнилось сорок восемь. Он даже не обратил внимания на дату, пока часы не пробили полночь и не обозначили начало следующего дня; второго дня его сорок девятого года жизни.  
Черт побери.  
Он пошел покурить на крышу Нового Скотланд-Ярда, чувствуя, что в своем роде это правильно - что он провел день, занимаясь тем, что царило в его сердце большую часть его взрослой жизни.  
Только это больше не было правдой, и Лестрейд лениво удивился тому, как же изменилась его жизнь за последние пять лет: первое, что приходило ему на ум по утрам, и последнее, о чем он думал вечером, больше не касалось работы. Даже близко.  
\- Плохая привычка.  
Поразительно низкий голос не удивил его, хотя он и не слышал его уже пару недель. Лестрейд был занят, разбираясь с серийными самоубийствами - в начале месяца случилось третье, а Шерлок был занят своими клиентами. Лестрейд не слишком часто расспрашивал про его расследования, поскольку понял: меньше знаешь - крепче спишь. Впрочем, он видел оставленные ими следы: синяк под глазом - в ноябре, трещина в ребрах - в декабре, на Новый Год - сотрясение мозга, которое привело к грандиозной ссоре и окончилось долгим молчанием. Им обоим нужно было побыть на расстоянии друг от друга: они оба сказали вещи, которые не следовало говорить. Темперамент Лестрейда не уступал темпераменту Шерлока, но обычно он сдерживал себя, тогда как Шерлоку это никогда не удавалось - или он никогда этого и не хотел, если уж на то пошло.  
\- Да, за прошедшие годы я, похоже, приобрел парочку, - ответил он подошедшему Шерлоку, после чего затушил сигарету, прислонился к ограждению и стал смотреть на здания внизу. - Привет.  
\- Сигареты.  
\- Что?  
Шерлок кивнул на упавшую сигарету.  
\- Ты так занят вещами, которые не в состоянии изменить, что не видишь того, что изменить можешь. Курение. Сигареты. Они быстрее старят тебя и заодно наносят вред твоему здоровью. Ты же наверняка это знаешь.  
Лестрейд фыркнул.  
\- С каких это пор ты добавил к постоянно растущему списку своих специальностей еще и титул "доктор"?  
\- С тех пор, как решил, что не слишком готов к необходимости дрессировать нового инспектора, - сухо ответил Шерлок. - Я привязался к тому, который у меня уже есть.  
Лестрейд почувствовал, как уголки его рта ползут вверх.  
\- А я - к моему консультирующему детективу. Так я прощен?  
\- Только если я тоже.  
Они замолчали, и Лестрейд опустил взгляд на свои сложенные руки. Они стали массивнее с годами и огрубели от работы. И наконец перестали выглядеть, как руки молодого мужчины - как выглядели еще долго после того, как Лестрейд перестал думать о себе так. Сейчас они чаще всего были потрескавшимися, мозолистыми, и, с тех пор как вены стали просвечивать сквозь покрывавшую их тонкую кожу - узловатыми.  
\- Когда это случилось? - удивился он вслух.  
\- Примерно в то же время, когда твои волосы стали седеть, я думаю, - отсутствующим тоном сказал Шерлок. Он залез в карман Лестрейда за сигаретами и достал из своего кармана зажигалку.  
Лестрейд фыркнул. Его волосы, постоянный источник страха. Он чувствовал, как Шерлок смотрел на него между затяжками, и знал, что его тщательно изучают и запоминают. Не слишком приятное ощущение.  
\- Когда мы впервые встретились, твои волосы были темными, - сказал наконец Шерлок. Его голос звучал удивленно, будто от Шерлока года убегали так же, как они убегали от Лестрейда.  
\- Когда мы встретились в первый раз, я был на пять лет моложе, - напомнил Лестрейд, нервно взъерошив волосы. - И вообще - это ты виноват, знаешь ли: я не седел до того, как встретил тебя.  
\- М-м-м. Наверняка. И не смей, - раздраженно сказал Шерлок, когда мысли Лестрейда перескочили на идею покрасить волосы (как уже иногда перескакивали, прежде чем он отмахивался от них, считая их глупыми). Он засунул сигарету в рот и быстро провел рукой по волосам Лестрейда. - Прекрати. Выглядит необычно.  
\- Разве это не другое слово для «старый»? - спросил Лестрейд с хитрой улыбкой. Шерлок закатил глаза.  
\- Мне нравится, - признался он и еще раз взъерошил ему волосы. Лестрейд чувствовал, как они топорщатся во все стороны и был вполне уверен, что выглядит глупо.  
\- Ну ладно. Принято к сведению.  
\- Ты думаешь, что для меня это важно, - Шерлок снова затянулся, когда Лестрейд ничего не сказал. - Ты все еще думаешь, мне важно, что ты стареешь. Но единственное, что для меня всегда имело значение - это твой разум; ты наверняка это уже понял.  
\- Мой разум, - Лестрейд засмеялся. Разве Шерлок хоть раз дал понять, что ценит хоть одну мысль, высказанную Лестрейдом - или прочитанную им до того, как у Лестрейда был шанс ее высказать? Шерлок гений, а он нет, но это неважно - ему не хотелось бы ничего другого. Но тут Шерлок протянул руку и прикоснулся к виску Лестрейда холодными пальцами.  
\- Единственное, что меня интересует - вот это, - коротко сказал он. - Пока ты остаешься сам собой, все остальное не важно. Понятно? Мне все равно, какого ты пола или сколько тебе лет, или даже, если честно, если у тебя вырастет третья рука. Меня привлек к тебе твой разум, - он сделал еще одну затяжку и тихо сказал, - Это ты, Грег. Это всегда был ты.  
Лестрейд сглотнул.  
\- А если он начнет исчезать?  
\- Не начнет, - уверенно возразил Шерлок.  
\- Я несколько старше тебя, Шерлок. Это не такое уж необоснованное предположение.  
\- Это может вообще не случиться, - настаивал Шерлок.  
\- Шерлок...  
\- Такие размышления не в твоем духе, - резко оборвал его Шерлок и, через секунду, продолжил гораздо спокойнее. - Если это произойдет - мне все равно. Я останусь, потому что это ты. Как бы я мог уйти?  
Лестрейд пару минут молчал, не доверяя своему голосу и, даже после того, как сглотнул несколько раз, не был уверен, что сможет продолжить этот разговор. Так что вместо этого он спросил:  
\- Ты, вообще-то, что тут делаешь?  
\- Твои самоубийства, - сказал ему Шерлок. - Это не самоубийства, по крайней мере, не настоящие.  
\- М-м-м, - уклончиво отозвался Лестрейд. - Кстати, как ты это сделал, ну, с телефонами?  
\- Это убийства, - упорствовал Шерлок.  
На секунду Лестрейд опустил голову, а потом посмотрел на Шерлока.  
\- Ну, во всяком случае они связаны. Пока без понятия - как именно, но мы над этим работаем.  
Он ненадолго закрыл глаза, вспоминая кошмарную пресс-конференцию. Ему не слишком нравились публичные выступления, но обычно он умудрялся кое-как продраться сквозь них, благо он умел разговаривать - особенно с журналистами.  
Но только не вчера. Вчера все было по-другому. Все, что было связано с этим делом, было другим, даже если вспомнить все, что он видел за все эти годы.  
\- Я тебе нужен, - сказал Шерлок, когда Лестрейд наконец пришел в себя и - разве это не рефрен к его жизни?  
Он покачал головой:  
\- Не для этого дела.  
\- Почему?..  
\- Ты, черт побери, прекрасно знаешь, почему! - получилось резче, чем он хотел, и ему понадобилась пара мгновений, чтобы успокоиться. - Потому что ты отправишься и сделаешь какую-нибудь глупость. Или даже убьешься. Мне сейчас это совсем не нужно.  
Он не добавил, что самоубийства совсем не для Шерлока. Тот, как уже не раз было доказано в прошлом, не умеет общаться с жертвами, с их родственниками и любимыми людьми и не особенно комфортно себя чувствует, соприкасаясь с этой сферой человеческой психики. Тут нельзя провести тест-другой, строить предположения и делать выводы - иногда люди действуют крайне неожиданно.  
Шерлок же всегда работал с фактами и не обращал внимания на мотивации (или их отсутствие).  
Он охотился за этим делом с самого первого самоубийства, считая их убийствами, и Лестрейд не мог не думать, что Шерлок прав. Но в этих самоубийствах - убийствах по версии Шерлока - что-то было необычным, и эта непонятность тяжестью лежала у него на сердце.  
Это было хитро - чем бы это не было, а Шерлок любит все хитрое. Это было что-то новенькое, а Шерлок обожает все новое и неожиданное.  
Лестрейд и раньше боялся за него, но никогда - так.  
Это что-то новенькое.  
А Шерлок обожает все новое и неожиданное.  
\- Не уверен, что хоть раз видел тебя расстроенным, - пренебрежительно фыркнул Шерлок, оторвав Лестрейда от его мыслей.  
\- А я не уверен, что видел серийные самоубийства хоть раз, - хмыкнул oн. - Я думаю, что имею право быть расстроенным.  
\- Будет еще одно, - предупредил Шерлок. - И ты придешь ко мне.  
\- Ладно, тогда и посмотрим, кто будет прав, - Лестрейд не придумал, что можно сказать еще и решил, что лучше сменить тему. Он уже несколько недель жил с этими суицидами, мысли о них преследовали его даже в его свободное время, и он не собирался тратить время, проведенное с Шерлоком, говоря о них же. - Ты мне не так давно сказал, что переезжаешь?  
\- Хм. Да. Марте Хадсон нужен жилец. Квартира на Бейкер-стрит.  
Лестрейд вспомнил, где это и с одобрением кивнул. В любом случае, гораздо лучше, чем Монтагю-стрит.  
\- Я так думаю, ты нашел соседа?  
\- Может быть, - Шерлок пожал плечами. - Завтра мы посмотрим квартиру. Его имя Джон Ватсон - врач, вернулся из Афганистана.  
Лестрейд попытался представить Шерлока, живущего с солдатом, и потерпел сокрушительную неудачу. Шерлок коротко ухмыльнулся, когда услышал его смешок и неожиданно сказал:  
\- Нет, даже не думай об этом.  
\- О чем не думать?  
\- Ты пытаешься представить, сколько примерно Джонов Ватсонов может жить в Лондоне, и успеешь ли ты проверить каждого из них до завтра.  
\- Это так ужасно?  
\- Ты всегда хочешь спасать людей, Лестрейд, - неверяще покачал головой Шерлок и сделал затяжку. Он молчал довольно долго и Лестрейд решил, что они закрыли тему.  
\- Хэмиш.  
\- Что?  
\- Хэмиш, - посмотрел на него Шерлок. - Второе имя. Я думаю, таких в Лондоне найдется немного.  
\- Нет, - Лестрейд улыбнулся. - Полагаю, немного. Он как, ничего?  
\- Слишком рано для предположений, - пожал плечами Шерлок.  
\- Чушь. Ты за полсекунды разгадываешь людей. Начал, наверное, демонстрировать свою дедукцию прежде, чем у него был шанс хотя бы представиться? - молчание Шерлока было ответом, и Лестрейд хохотнул. - Выпендрежник.  
\- Но он все равно согласился пойти со мной, - возразил Шерлок.  
\- Ну да, наверное, - кивнул Лестрейд. - Должно быть тот еще парень, если не испугался твоей...  
\- Чего именно, "моей"?  
\- Интенсивности, - ухмыльнулся Лестрейд.  
\- Выкрутился, - пробормотал Шерлок, но Лестрейд видел, что ему весело. - Ты не испугался.  
\- Да, но для этого была хорошая причина.  
\- Ты сумасшедший?  
\- Ага.  
\- И ты все равно его проверишь?  
\- Вне всяких сомнений.  
Шерлок хмыкнул и, снова затянувшись, повернулся спиной к зданию перед ними, оперевшись локтями на перила позади себя.  
\- Ты ему скажешь? - неожиданно спросил Лестрейд, - Про... ну...  
Он неопределенно помахал рукой, Шерлок пожал плечами, глядя на небо - слишком светлое из-за огней города, ни одной звезды не разглядеть.  
\- Что тут нужно говорить? Ты это ты, а я это я, - он затянулся и добавил. - Он достаточно умен, чтобы понять все самому, а если нет... Какая разница? Мы просто продолжим, как и всегда, - Шерлок повернул голову и уставился на него. И что бы Лестрейд не отдал в эту минуту, чтобы заглянуть в его мысли. А вот Шерлок, похоже, заглянул в его, потому что выражение его лица изменилось, будто он наткнулся на какое-то решение…  
\- Смотри, - неожиданно сказал Шерлок, взяв сигарету в рот, чтобы освободить руку. Он ухватил прядку своих волос и вытянул ее.  
\- Что? - нахмурился Лестрейд.  
\- Смотри, - Шерлок пальцем указал на корни волос. - Вот тут.  
Лестрейд поморщился, но все равно наклонился к нему. И рассмеялся.  
\- Седой волос, - изумился он, потянувшись, чтобы прикоснуться к нему.  
\- Седой волос, - согласился Шерлок, вынимая сигарету изо рта и позволяя Лестрейду взъерошить себе волосы.  
\- Тебе идет, - в конце концов сказал Лестрейд, проводя пальцами по щеке Шерлока. Тот улыбнулся.  
\- Не так, как тебе, - он бросил сигарету на землю и затоптал ее каблуком. И поцеловал Лестрейда в уголок рта, обдав его запахом дыма, свежего мыла и химикатов. - Мне все равно, что ты стареешь, Лестрейд, - тихо произнес он, отодвинувшись. - Но мне не все равно, что я не могу сделать это с тобой.  
Он выпрямился и поправил шарф, собираясь уходить, прежде чем замер, повернулся к Лестрейду, обнял его за шею одной рукой, притянул его к себе и прижался губами к его губам.  
\- Это за что? - прошептал Лестрейд, когда они отодвинулись друг от друга.  
\- Мне показалось, тебе это нужно, - ответил Шерлок.  
\- О. Правда?  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Мне это тоже было нужно. Ты в этом когда-нибудь сомневался?  
Он не стал ждать ответа, а Лестрейд не стал отвечать.  
\- Грег, - неожиданно сказал Шерлок, когда почти подошел к двери.  
\- Да? - когда Лестрейд оглянулся на горделивую фигуру, его голос был тверже, чем он от себя ожидал.  
\- Ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
Лестрейд радостно кивнул и медленно улыбнулся.  
\- Всегда, Шерлок.

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть цикла They're Gonna Be All Right  
> Название - цитата из стихотворения Лоуренса Биньона "Павшим"


End file.
